<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Then Came You by exafanizomai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152356">Then Came You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exafanizomai/pseuds/exafanizomai'>exafanizomai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It's Okay To Not Be Okay (TV) RPF, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exafanizomai/pseuds/exafanizomai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Soo Hyun the Big Hallyu Star facing a big disappointment after his latest movie unexpectedly flops. While he drowns in sorrow, there she was, Seo Yea Ji, an underrated actress, reach for him. This is about their journey to try to face the world and be better self for each other, together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Soo Hyun/Seo Yea Ji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>899</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Down Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There he was. Laying on the couch. Eyes fixated to the ceiling. There he was. A Hallyu Star. Kim Soo Hyun. His mind swirling around. He feels dizzy, nauseated even. He just want to sunk into his comfortable couch, hiding here doesn't have to face the world anymore.</p>
<p>He thought his decision was right. It was so perfect at the time. Perfect timing, unique storyline, great casts, marvelous production team, even his cousin as the director, to produce one movie, just one last phenomenal work to make him remembered after he enlisted to the army. Yeah, they remembered him alright, they remembered his movie, as one of the worst Korean movie ever existed. </p>
<p>He remembered how excited he was after the movie shoots wrapped up, how he can't wait patiently for the movie to enter the cinemas. The jitters, the restless sleeps, the anxiety but on top of them all the happiness, the joy to show his fans something different, something out of the box, something substantial from him to remember by while he spent months away serving the army.</p>
<p>He groans. Arms punching the air. Then suddenly he straightened up. Sitting there, eyes sweeping the room. His spacious living room become more empty now, the cold air seeping through his skin. He never felt this alone before. Walking to the glass wall he watched Han River stretched majestically, silence and calm. He wished that it can draws of all of his sorrows, his loneliness, despair and regrets into the unknown. </p>
<p>Far away, he saw the city, with all the lights and the lives, so crowded and full of people, yet he's here, alone, cold and pathetic. Sighed, and he walked back to the couch, sinking his face in his hands tried to swallow the tears. Then he remembered how thrilled he was talking about Jang Tae Young his character in the movie at his last award acceptance speech just to accept the fact that now he's crying again like he cried at the movie VIP Premiere. Well, not everything can run smoothly, and end up like it used to, like he always had.</p>
<p>He reached for his phone, shut it down hours ago after the floods of headlines and reviews about him and his last movie. With all the courage he had left, he turned it on. All of notifications chimed instantaneously. 35 missed calls from his manager, 20 from his agency, 10 from his mom, numerous texts and emails. He ignored all of that, going to <em>sns</em>, sweeping through thousands of comments, hoping to find something. Something that can make him feel better, something that can make him anew and forget about all of this disappointment. He found one, and then 3 and 9 and more but none of them loosen his tight chest, none of them heave the burden of his back.</p>
<p>He saw the time. It's 02.00 am. No wonder he starved. He realize the last time he had something went to his stomach was yesterday, the night after he went home from his movie VIP Premier, the night he found out that majority of South Korean movie critiques didn't agree with him. The night he found out that his last movie might be a flop. </p>
<p>Throwing his phone to the far side of the couch, he went to the kitchen, thinking about making some <em>ramyun</em>, wishing some hot noodles can eased away the pain a little bit. And it did. The hot noodle burned his tongue, made his eyes watery, so he can find some excuse to cry, sobbing over his instant <em>ramyun</em>. That's how low he is right now. The down low.</p>
<p>His phone beeped in a sudden, wiping his tears he stepped over his living room to reach it, wondering who's messaging him at this hour. He stunned after he read who the sender was. It was a name that he's been longing in the middle of the night while he lay on his bed, the name that drifted in his mind more often the he expect, the name that he always scrolled upon on his contact list wanting to reach but he had no courage to do so. The name that always there even when he didn't realize. <em>Seo Yea Ji</em>. While his heart beating so fast like it wanted to escape his chest cavity, he clicked the message.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Kim SooHyun sunbae-nim, gwenchana-yo?"</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is my first fanfic ever. Bear with me in the progress.<br/>Suggestion and critics are very welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Crystal Clear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She saw him everywhere. At the billboards, on tv, shopping carts, bus stations, subway stations, even his smile shone through the window of her apartment right now. So bright, so handsome, so perfect.</p><p>She met him once, the commercial. She still remembered how she almost fainted when her agency told her that she got an offer to film a commercial with him. It's still crystal clear how his name wrote on the script. Kim Soo Hyun. That's the name. A person she never dreamed to be partnered with. Not once, not in a million years.</p><p>She knew who she was, she realized her position. Well, yes, this wasn't her first commercial, she'd done that before, numerous of them. So many handsome men ever be her partners, she even partnered with G Dragon, just a few months ago. But this is different. This is him, this is Kim Soo Hyun, the man she always admire, the one whose acts always brought tears to her eyes, the man she praised openly in her drama.</p><p>She remembered how she jumped and squealed in her room the night after she signed the contract. How she couldn't sleep for nights before the shooting day come. How her heart pounded so hard if she thought about it. Her sister and mother kept asking was she okay, because she could smile at all sudden, no matter what she did. She could suddenly smiled when she ate something, when she took a shower, even when she took out the trash.</p><p>It is engraved in her mind when the D-day came. Her heart beat so hard, her chest hurt. She smiled to every person that day, that confused her manager. Her hands were shaking, she tried so hard to hide it. She sat restlessly on her changing room, heart sunk when they called her name, telling her that the set is ready. This is it. This is it. She walked slowly to the rooftop, preparing not to humiliate herself in front of the man she was about to meet. In front of the rooftop door, she took a very deep breath, tried to ease her heart beating.</p><p>But when she got there, there was no sign of him. Well maybe he late, all her the trouble breathing she had was for nothing. She then smiled, feeling embarrassed for acting so extra. Of course he wasn't here yet, he's the star of this commercial, they need to wait for him, not the other way around. So she sat at her directed position, studying the products she's about to promote, taking any directions from the PD, rehearsing her acts according to the script.</p><p>When suddenly the door opened again. There he was. He smiled so brightly that the sun felt defeated and hide away. He bowed to everyone, smiled to all of them. Then their eyes met. She felt her heart jolted, she couldn't help but shivered. She examined the hairs on her hand, they were all standing up. She saw a shadow hovering over her, took her sight up, and there he was, standing all mighty in front of her, so close that without realizing it, she scooted back a little.  </p><p>"Hi, Kim Soo Hyun. So... Seo Yea Ji?"</p><p>She stunned a little then answered in hurry, "<em>Ye...</em>"</p><p>"It's hot isn't it?" He sat next to her.</p><p>"Pardon?" </p><p>"Well I guess it's nice that it's hot today, good for lighting, don't you think?"</p><p>Oh My God, that smile. "What? <em>Ye...</em>" She nodded.</p><p>"Are you nervous? Me too actually. But we have to give our best shot, Seo Yea Ji-ssi... Fighting!"</p><p>That smile again. She felt dizzy.</p><p>She didn't say much on during the shoot. First, because she was nervous, who didn't? Sitting there next to super star, with his smell embracing her, so fresh that made the air around him tasted like ocean. Secondly, she was a little confused, because this man beside her, the, once again, super star, looked more nervous than her. He kept laughing, looking away, saying that the scenes are so hard, why? Not once she ever thought that a super star can be nervous too. Those things made the shoot a little easy, because he kept making her chuckled.</p><p>Time was passing by so fast, it all finished all the sudden. They have wrapped the shoot. So she bowed saying thank you to everyone, tidying up her things and left to change her costume. Just only a few steps before her changing room door, she heard footsteps behind her, and a familiar voice grazed her ears.</p><p>"<em>Jeogiyo...</em> Seo Yea Ji-ssi?"</p><p>She turned around, "<em>Ne?</em>" What? What did she do? She didn't left anything on set, did she? Even if she did, why would he chased her like this? It's none of his business.</p><p>"I know this is sound rude, but I just wanna know, can I have your number?"</p><p>She went blank for a second, her manager poked her hand a little, pulled her back to reality. </p><p>"Ne? My number? Of course. Why not, <em>sunbaenim</em>?" She laughed nervously, stirring her purse.</p><p>"Here's my card."</p><p>"<em>Kamsahamnida</em>. This is mine. It was so nice working with you. May we have same project together again. See you Seo Yea Ji-ssi." </p><p>"Ye..." She bowed so deep that when she get up he was already gone. Her manager was just smiling seeing everything.</p><p>That night she couldn't sleep. She kept squealing and turning around on her bed, holding his card on her hands. She sniffed his card, it smelled like him, fresh like the ocean. She kept starring at the card, couldn't even imagine the he gave her card by himself. Him. Kim Soo Hyun. Gave her his card. Her. Seo Yea Ji, a rookie actress that no one paid attention to. She hold his card in her hand, his smell swayed her to sleep.</p><p>But that was three years ago. He never called her. Not even once. She would've guess that. Of course he didn't call, why would he? She realized that years ago. So she kept her hard work. She loves this industry, she thought she will continue working and giving her best, so they can recognize her, they can notice her, and maybe, just slightly maybe, he can too.</p><p>Two days ago she saw his movie at the cinema, not attending the VIP Premiere of course. The movie was good, a little unusual, but good, even though she felt her heart sunk to her stomach when she saw the bed scenes. Well, that's him she knew, always give 101% at his work.</p><p>Unfortunately most of people are not as pleased as she was about the movie. In just two days, every major entertainment headlines bashed the movie, suddenly everybody was a critic, saying all short of bad things and review about him and his work. </p><p>He must be devastated. He must be crushed. She knew that he always proud of all of his work, seeing it bashed and destructed like this must taking a big toll for him. He's used to praises and compliments. He knew he's good and he worked hard for it. She was used to be underrated, used to go unnoticed, but not him. She's so worry about him. </p><p>Should she call him? Or text? Or Facetime? No, definitely not Facetime. So what should she do? She looked at the window again. His face was still there, still smiling. But that didn't stop her for feeling worry. She reached her phone, checked the time. 01.56 am. Is it okay to text him at this hour? Is it appropriate? She scrolled her phone book to find his name. Typing and erasing her text over and over again, until one time she took a deep breath and type,</p><p>
  <em>"Kim Soo Hyun sunbae-nim, gwenchana-yo?"</em>
</p><p>And hit "Send".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all of your appreciations. All of these make me can't wait to give the updates.<br/>Once again please bear with me. Much love.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"A new version of your pudding ads schedule came out." </p><p>He lifted his face from his book.</p><p>"A new version? They came up with new products?" He took the script his manager handed him.</p><p>"Yup. So study up, will filming in few weeks."</p><p>Seo Yea Ji? He read the name of his supposed to be partner. He ever heard of this name, but can't quite find it in his mind.</p><p>"Who is she, <em>hyung</em>?" He glanced at the script as he thrown it to the table.</p><p>"A rookie actress, debuted last year. Look her up. She's pretty by the way."</p><p>As his manager closed the door, he reached for his phone. So, Seo Yea Ji. Images appeared in his screen. She indeed is beautiful. Black long silky hair, cute smile, milky skin. Not bad. He supposed to kiss her and then back out because the pudding is better. That's what the script said. Easy. He even kissed a mega star Jun JiHyun <em>noona</em>. Why can't he pretend to kiss this rookie actress? He shrugged his shoulders and back to his book.</p><p>The D-day of filming the commercial he arrived a little late. As he bowed, smiled and greeted everyone, his eyes met with the dazzling eyes of his partner. There she was. She sat nervously on the bench, taking direction from the PD. He then stepped over towards her. She lifted her face as he stood there hovering her. She's more beautiful in person, especially this close. Her hair's so black, silkier and shinier, her skin is so smooth she didn't need any editing, her makeup was so minimal, and even so, it enhanced her beauty more.</p><p>"Hi, Kim Soo Hyun. So... Seo Yea Ji?"</p><p>She just sat there looking at him. What? What's wrong? Is he rude? As a senior he just trying to be nice.</p><p>Then the small but full lips opened, answering him.</p><p>"<em>Ye..."</em></p><p>What? He needed to hear that voice again. Say something!</p><p>"It's hot isn't it?" He progressed to sit next to her, watching her beauty up close.</p><p>"Pardon?" Yes. That voice. Again. He wanted to hear it again.</p><p>"Well I guess it's nice that it's hot today, good for lighting, don't you think?" Okay. Answer me now, please.</p><p>"What? <em>Ye..." </em>Then silence. No... Don't stop. </p><p>"Are you nervous? Me too actually. But we have to give our best shot, Seo Yea Ji-ssi... Fighting!" </p><p>She just smiled, her alluring eyes pierced straight into his soul.</p><p>Nope. He was wrong. The shoots weren't easy. Not a bit. He couldn't concentrate hearing that voice of her. The deep low pristine voice that sent shiver to his spine every time he heard it. He once was like this before. It was when he shot a commercial with Kaya years ago, he thought that he'd grow up, more experienced, but no. Not at all. All the experiences with all different women are gone. He can't find them, he's been searching for them for quite sometimes during the shoot, but no. They were not there. <em>Nada.</em> The Hallyu Star Kim Soo Hyun is now giggling like a teenage boy in front of his crush. This wasn't good. But her laugh. Her laugh is different than her voice. It was so childish, angelic, sounded like she's really happy, like a bell ringing nudging your ears. How come this small and slender body producing something like that? And the way her round eyes become crescent-shaped when she laugh is just fascinated him. She was so serene, so demure, not like the other young girls at her age who usually showing their <em>aegyo</em> in front of him.</p><p>Then the final scene where he supposed to almost kiss her but not. Seeing her face with her eyes closed with this range wasn't doing good for his heart. Her eyelashes are incredibly long, her lips are small but full, they looked so soft and luscious he just want to kiss her for real, and her smell, her fresh flowery smell indulged him, so fresh like she just got out of the shower.</p><p>Finally after some times that felt like forever they announced it's a wrap. The filming finished. Everybody congratulated him, saying that he did a great job. While he shook their hands, his eyes pivoted on her. Seeing her tidying her things, talked to her manager and bowed to everybody. She was about to leave. But he didn't want her to go yet. He needed closure. He didn't know when will he meet her again. He just wanted to know her better. To hear that voice more. To be the cause of that laughs. To see her divine face longer.</p><p>He was spacing out thinking the next step he should take. Should he contact her agency? No that would be obvious. Should he asked his Ryu-<em>hyung </em>to look for her contact later? No. He wouldn't hear the end of his teasing. The sound of the door closed brought him to his senses. He should do something. He should act. Now. And without even commanding them, his feet ran to the door.</p><p>"<em>Ya, </em>where are you going? <em>Ya</em> SooHyun-<em>ah</em>!"</p><p>He didn't answer his manager and closed the door behind him. Come on come on where is she? Please don't go into your changing room yet, please... He was sure that he had no courage to knock the door of her changing room if she was already inside.</p><p>After the next turn in the hallway, he saw her, just a few steps to her changing room. He straightened up, gathered up every courage he had, approaching her. Say something, say something!</p><p>"<em>Jeogiyo...</em> Seo Yea Ji-ssi?" Well at least something came out of his mouth.</p><p>She turned around, staring at him. A moment of silence. He gulped. Okay, didn't expect this. Then that voice again. </p><p>"<em>Ne?"</em></p><p>"I know this is sound rude, but I just wanna know, can I have your number?" No... Why Kim SooHyun, why? Now she'd think you're a creep asking for girls number at the first met. At least control your expression now. Don't look like a creep.</p><p>"<em>Ne</em>? My number? Of course. Why not, <em>sunbaenim</em>?" Thank God she didn't think like that. She even laugh for what he said. It's tickled his ears. </p><p>"Here's my card." He can't get enough of that voice.</p><p>"<em>Kamsahamnida</em>. This is mine. It was so nice working with you. May we have same project together again. See you Seo Yea Ji-ssi." He has to buy Ryu-<em>hyung</em> a drink for always slipping his name card in pockets of his outfit. </p><p>"<em>Ye..." </em>She bowed. This is your time Kim SooHyun, go away while you still can maintain your cool. He turned around, stepped away as fast as he can. He took the turn to go back to the rooftop and after making sure that she couldn't see him anymore, he stopped, leaned his back against the wall, taking a very deep breath. He heard foot steps and voices from the stairs. It was his manager and his team.</p><p>"What are you doing here, SooHyun-<em>ah? </em>You didn't do anything stupid, did you?" His manager stared at him, examining his expression.</p><p>"<em>Ani..."</em> He shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"I know you're up to something when you put on that silly face." Ryu-manager didn't believe him. He just laughed.</p><p>"Let's go home, <em>H</em><em>yung. </em>I want to buy you a drink."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And 3 years went by in a blink of an eye. When he realized he missed that voice, it already has been a few weeks. He had no courage to reach her. Just scrolling her name at night when he lay awake on his bed, thinking should he call her or hold back, just to woke up in the morning with his phone in his hand, still showing her name. </p><p>Weeks became months, months became years. He drowned in never ending works, barely had time for himself. And when he did, he just too tired to do anything. Countless nights he spent longing for her, wanted to know how she's been, was she happy, was everything okay, hearing her voice, hearing her laugh, watching her crescent-shaped eyes. He saw her on couple of dramas, her acting was astounding, one of them had a princess as her character, she surely was so graceful and ravishing riding a horse like that, acted along side his close friend Park SeoJoon, lucky bastard. Even that punk Lee HyunWoo got a chance to be partnered with her in a drama. But no, not him. So he kept waiting for a miracle that a script handed to him and he'd read her name on it again, something that never happened. </p><p>And now he saw her name on his phone, asking if he's alright. How would she know? How would she know he'd been alone? Been sunk in his own disappointments? How would she, the person he'd been longing for so long, reached him in the perfect timing? </p><p>He hit the call button. It's ringing. Come on pick up. Pick up. <em>Jaebal. </em>As he was about to give up, the voice that he'd been yearning for so long nibbled his ear. </p><p>"<em>Yoboseyo... "</em></p><p>He felt so relieved as a heave burden been hefted away from his back. </p><p>"Seo Yea Ji-ssi? Uhm... Hi. Sorry for calling you this late of hours... "</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana, Sunbaenim. </em>So, how are you?"</p><p>"I'm okay. Short of. I mean I'm okay <em>now</em>. So... What about you? Is it really okay for calling you like this?" </p><p>"Yeah, it's alright. I don't have schedule tomorrow anyway."</p><p>"Well, that's a good news, because I think I'm gonna take a lot of your time now."</p><p>She laughed. The sound of her laugh comforted him that instant. It's like a music for his ear. He never thought just hearing her laugh can ease his pain. Can heave the tightness on his chess. </p><p>And they were talking until the sun came up. She cheered him up, saying that everything would be okay, that people would eventually forget, that he was still the best, that stumbled upon some gravels like these don't make him the least of he was.. He's still Kim SooHyun. Not less. </p><p>Hearing all of these from her assured him, embraced him, comforted him like nothing before. If only he knew that he'd feel like this, he wouldn't waste all those years holding back, longing for her, dreaming and seeing her from a far. He'd reach for her day and night, just to have pleasant conversations like this. </p><p>"Whoa the sun's up already. What time is it now?" He checked the clock on his bed table.</p><p>"06.00 am, <em>Sunbaenim</em>..." Then she laughed. That laugh he couldn't get enough to. </p><p>"Oh my, we talked for hours, and I kept you up, <em>ottokhae</em>?"</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana-yo</em>... I'm going to sleep after this. You too get rest, s<em>unbaenim... </em>Don't overthink anything. It's going to be alright."</p><p>"<em>Ye... Gomawo </em>Seo Yea Ji-ssi. I really hope that we can meet for some coffee sometimes. And maybe you can talk casually to me then."</p><p>She laughed again. No matter how many times he heard it, it's still twinkling like a bell in his ear.</p><p>"<em>Ne</em>, <em>Kim SooHyun sunbaenim, </em>see you when I see you." Then she hung up.</p><p>He slept peacefully that morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SooHyun-ah. Wake up. SooHyun-ah." Someone nudged his foot.</p><p>"<em>Whaaaeee??</em>" He buried his face in the pillows.</p><p>"Do you know what time is it? It's almost noon. Wake up."</p><p>He opened his eyes, his manager frowned in front of him.</p><p>"<em>Hyuuuuung... </em>I don't wanna get up. You can't make me. Let me sleep until next week." He covered his face with the blanket.</p><p>"No. You have to get up, get a cold shower, come with me to the agency. They want to talk to you." His manager yanked the blanket of his hands, dragged him to the bathroom and closed the door.</p><p>He saw himself in the mirror. He looked like a mess. But then he remembered last night, the conversation, the laughs, that voice. He smiled. Seo Yea Ji. He really need to see her. Immediately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But we weren't always get what we wanted. It's been 2 months since their first conversation that night, and he haven't meet her yet. She was so busy shooting for a drama, acted next to TaeCyeon. Come on... Why is everybody seems to get a chance to have a big project with her and leave him behind? But he wasn't that sad, they talked over the phone several times in a month, talking for hours and hours, sometimes they both fell asleep hearing each other's breathing in the other line, and they texted almost every day, asking about their meal, what were they doing at the time, encouraging each other. Lots of smiley face and "fighting!" emoticons involved.</p><p> </p><p>After dealing with the movie that indeed flopped for months, he then so busy preparing his military enlistment. All the tests, both written and physical wear him out. He wanted to go on active soldier duty, not someone who just enlist as a social worker. Nope. He always gave his best, in everything he does, including the military enlistment. He had to work harder, because a slight problem with his heart disease history, and his old bad smoking habit. They all took the toll in the time like this. </p><p> </p><p>That night he called her. Telling her that he would go to his military enlistment tomorrow. </p><p>"I don't know what to say right now. I'm going away for months and I haven't even fulfill my promise to take you out to get coffee. <em>Ottokaji?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>Like I said, don't you worry, <em>Sunbaenim</em>, I'll text you every day even though you can't read them."</p><p>"But what if I missed you?" Come on, laugh, I need to hear it. And like he predicted, she laughed. His smile was wider than the Han River stretched in front of him.</p><p>"You'd be so busy with all your trainings and assignments, you wouldn't have time to think about me."</p><p>"I'd think about you every seconds, and how many times should I tell you, stop talking formally with me."</p><p>"You know I can't, <em>sunbaenim, </em>I'm still your junior and you're way senior than me. I bet you'd forget about me in a month. One day you'd check your phone and think, who is this Seo Yea Ji girl, and why is she keep sending me texts?"</p><p>"No, I wouldn't. And was that a bet I heard?"</p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>that's a bet."</p><p>"So a bet it is. You bet that I'd forget about you in a month. I accept. If I'd really forget about you in a month, then you win. But if I don't, then you loose."</p><p>"What's the winning price then, <em>Sunbaenim?</em>"</p><p>"If you win, I'd do everything you ask. Everything. But if I win, I'd like to ask you for a proper date someday, you can't say no. And drop the honorific!!! <em>Khol?</em>"</p><p>She laughed so hard and answered, "<em>Khol!!"</em></p><p>He jumped around and fisting the air. "Yeah!!!"</p><p>She'd still laughing on the other line. </p><p>They continued talking for more. That time he's assured that he can go to the military enlistment duty training base with big smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so exciting writing this.<br/>Hope all of you like it. Much love..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't reply. She sat there. Hugged her knees tight to her chest, swaying her body back and forth. Staring at her phone on her bed. Of course he didn't answer you silly, look at the time. He's certainly sleeping right now, why would he stay up at this time of hour. He must be tired, his schedules were jam packed, he was a super star after all. Even in a mega sparse coincidence he haven't sleep yet, why would he reply your message? He must be forgot all about you, he didn't call or text you all these years, why would he remember you this time? Then she realized she didn't write her name in the text. Why on earth she dared to assume that he saved her number? Come on Seo Yea Ji, he must be thinking that you're some kind of a freak now.</p><p>She groaned. Reached her phone, laid her head on the pillows. She took a deep sigh and opened the text she sent to him, when suddenly her phone vibrated. She dropped her phone and hit her face with it because of shocked. </p><p>"Aww.." She rubbed her nose and saw whose name on the screen. Her eyes bulged. No way. It was him! She straightened up right away. What to do? What to do? Pick it up you idiot! Now! She cleared her throat and hit the green button on her screen.</p><p>"<em>Yoboseyo..." </em>Her chest pounding so hard she felt dizzy.</p><p>"Seo Yea Ji-ssi? Uhm... Hi. Sorry for calling you this late of hours... " Her jaw dropped when she heard his voice. He knew it was me? </p><p>"<em>Gwenchana, Sunbaenim. </em>So, how are you?" That's the best you can say, Seo Yea Ji? Come on. You're better than this.</p><p>"I'm okay. Short of. I mean I'm okay <em>now</em>. So... What about you? Is it really okay for calling you like this?" Was it okay he asked? He could call her in the brim of her death and she'd still answer!</p><p>"Yeah, it's alright. I don't have schedule for tomorrow anyway."</p><p>"Well, that's a good news, because I think I'm gonna take a lot of your time now."</p><p>A lot of my time? But why? He wanted to talk to her? All she could do is laugh. Then she regretted it. She must be sounded like a silly person. She bit her thumbnail as she was nervous.</p><p>But they ended up talking for hours. He told her about his feelings that time. She was right. He was in despair, he never thought that the movie could get so much negativities, people bashed his hard work, didn't understand the storyline, said that were a lot of wasted scenes. He thought he was pathetic. He was so sad.</p><p>She listened to him. Told him that everything will gonna be alright. She ever be in his position, most of the time her appearances and hard work would go unnoticed. The ratings were not as high as expected. She tried to choose different characters, but always ended up in the shadow. But she was alright. So he would be too. He's a Kim SooHyun anyway. The mega star.</p><p>"Whoa the sun's up already. What time is it now?" She glanced at the clock on the wall across her bed.</p><p>"06.00 am, <em>Sunbaenim</em>..." Wow, it's six o'clock already? They talked <em>that</em> long. She couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>"Oh my, we talked for hours, and I kept you up, <em>ottokhae</em>?" He could take all of her time like she cared about that.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana-yo</em>... I'm going to sleep after this. You too get rest, s<em>unbaenim... </em>Don't overthink anything. It's going to be alright."</p><p>"<em>Ye... Gomawo </em>Seo Yea Ji-ssi. I really hope that we can meet for some coffee sometimes. And maybe you can talk casually to me then." Some coffee? With Kim SooHyun? And talked casually? Now she assured she was dreaming. She giggled again. Stop giggling!</p><p>"<em>Ne</em>, <em>Kim SooHyun sunbaenim, </em>see you when I see you." Come on hung up. Hung up. Now when you still have your dignity Seo YeaJi, hung up. She then hit the red button on her phone. She just hung up on Kim SooHyun! She squealed, giggled and rolled around on her bed. He called her! <em>The</em> Kim SooHyun. Called her! Calm down Seo YeaJi! She took deep breaths and smiled, staring at the ceiling. Then she felt sleepy and fell a sleep with a wide grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Then couple months passed. They still haven't got a time to meet yet. She was filming a new drama, a suspense this time. Quite different than the other dramas she had before. She learned that filming this kind of drama taken more energy of her, both physical and mental, so she would come home exhausted and fell a sleep oh her couch. He was also busy handling the aftermath of his movie. The bad reviews didn't stop even months after its premiere. There would still comments and short articles about it here and there, lots and lots of clips spreads on Youtube, and he had to deal with it everyday.</p><p>But they still kept in touch. He often sent her text just to asked about her meal, her day, what she did at the time. She also texted him when she stumbled upon news or articles or even clips that she thought would drag him down to encourage him. They talked several times in a month, he would give her some advices about the filming and how she could act the character, even though he's getting sulky when she talked about her partner, TaeCyeon <em>sunbaenim </em>sometimes, because he knew that <em>sunbae</em> and felt left behind, then they fell asleep while talking on their phone as she comforted and consoled him about that.</p><p>Then one day he texted her saying that he needed to talk to her at night. She could guess that this must be about his military enlistment. The one he had trained so hard for, the one he was really nervous about because they had reject him once and suggested him to took the social worker job. Thinking about this, she was getting nervous as well. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what to say right now. I'm going away for months and I haven't even fulfill my promise to take you out to get coffee. <em>Ottokaji?"</em></p><p>So he really meant that? Taking her to get some coffee? She even didn't have any courage to dream about it, not once in a million years. She tought it was only him trying to be nice. </p><p><em>"</em>Like I said, don't you worry, <em>Sunbaenim</em>, I'll text you every day even though you can't read them." No one asked for your texts, Seo Yea Ji. Don't get ahead yourself. </p><p>"But what if I missed you?"</p><p>Missed me? She learned that actually this actor Kim often cracked some very lame jokes. She couldn't help but laugh. </p><p>"You'd be so busy with all your trainings and assignments, you wouldn't have time to think about me." Yeah she certained he would. This just a temporary consoling relationship. One day he'd be busy and forget about her in a snap, like he used to. </p><p>"I'd think about you every seconds, and how many times should I tell you, stop talking formally with me."</p><p>Stop talking formally with him? He wanted her to speak with him with <em>banmal? </em>She couldn't help herself not to expect more of him right now when she talked to him formally, she was terrified that she'd fall for him so hard, and no turning back from that. She somehow still managed not to get her hopes too high so she won't hurt herself. </p><p>"You know I can't, <em>sunbaenim, </em>I'm still your junior and you're way senior than me. I bet you'd forget about me in a month. One day you'd check your phone and think, who is this Seo Yea Ji girl, and why she kept sending me texts?" Yes. Good job Seo Yea Ji. Save return. </p><p>"No, I wouldn't. And was that a bet I heard?" </p><p>It was a bet he heard, okay then, why not... </p><p><em>"Ne, </em>that's a bet." </p><p>"So a bet it is. You bet that I'd forget about you in a month. I accept. If I'd really forget about you in a month, then you win. But if I don't, then you loose."</p><p>Well this is interesting. She smiled. Her fingers were swirling her hair without she noticed. </p><p>"What's the winning price then, <em>Sunbaenim</em>?"</p><p>If you win, I'd do everything you ask. Everything. But if I win, I'd like to ask you for a proper date someday, you can't say no. And drop the honorific!!! <em>Khol?</em>"</p><p>She then laughed so hard. A proper date? That would be nice, if it happened. Like once maybe, in a million years? And dropping the honorifics? Why not? She's going to win anyway. </p><p>
  <em>"Khol!!!"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah!!!" </p><p>Suddenly she heard him yelling. What was his yelling for? Was he really serious about asking her for a date? It won't happen for another months, many months ahead, he just enlisted tomorrow. So remember don't get your hopes too high, Seo Yea Ji. </p><p>But thinking about it couldn't stop her gigles. They talked a bit more, until she decided to end the conversation to let him rest, for he was going to do a lot of hard works starting tomorrow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was almost a month passed. She'd still sending him texts almost every day, and he replied after couple of days, on the day he could access his phone. She text him about random things, like the coffee she drank, the book she read, sky pictures from her balcony and random places she went to. She asked him how he was doing, were the trainings and the assignments so hard to follow, how was he adjusting to military meal and lifestyle and was he feeling lonely. </p><p>Then one day he called her. She was staring at the unknown number on her screen. Who would call her? People used to contact her through her agency. She hit the green button.</p><p>"<em>Yeoboseyo?"</em></p><p>"Hi! It's me!" Her jaw dropped, she couldn't believe her ear.</p><p>He sounded so happy, she was wondering why.</p><p><em>"Ne, Sunbaenim... </em>How were you? Was everything okay?" </p><p>"Cut the <em>sunbaenim </em>thingy, YeaJi-ah..." He replied immediately, she tilted her head, wondering. </p><p>"I won, YeaJi-ah! I won!!! So I wanted to collect my winning prizes!! You <em>have</em> to go on a date with me, and I didn't wanna hear any <em>sunbaenim</em> crap from you anymore!!" He stopped to take a breath. </p><p>She didn't have a reply this time. She didn't know what to say. Her brain was processing all of things he said a little slow. He won? How could he... She ran to the calendar that hanged beside her bedroom door. She checked the date. Today was exactly a month from their last conversation, that involved their bet. The bet!! How could she forget? </p><p>"YeaJi-ah? Are you still there? Don't you bail on me. You promised? Do I mean nothing to you?"</p><p>She still didn't answer. Really? It's been a month already? </p><p>"Seo YeaJi-ssi? Answer me, <em>jaebal... </em>"</p><p>"<em>Ne, sunbae</em>, no, I mean, <em>ne, </em>Kim SooHyun-ssi..." Are you for real Seo YeaJi? Why would you call him that? Control yourself. </p><p>"So, could you please come here next week? I almost finish my 5 weeks basic training and I'm sure that I'm gonna be in top five. They said the top 5 of the trainee will get a vacation day as a reward, and I wanna spend it with you. What do you think?"</p><p>"Hold on... Hold on Kim SooHyun-ssi. Slow down. You want me to come to Paju?" He must be out of his mind.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Next week?" </p><p>"Yes! I'd text you the exact date, because they haven't announce it yet."</p><p>"Okay. Let me check once again, you, Kim SooHyun-ssi, want me, Seo YeaJi, to come to Paju, and spend time with me, next week, on your first vacation day after five weeks of military service?" She shook her head in awe.</p><p>"Yes!! How many times did I tell you yes? I won the bet. So no excuse. You didn't tell me you got anything going on this time of year. You said you just wanna have fun until New Year."</p><p>Whoa he remembered? She said that to him couple months ago, she didn't realize he'd remember.</p><p>"But that's your first vacation! Don't you want to spend it with someone, you know, you treasured more?" She bit her thumbnail again, walked back and forth in her room.</p><p>"I treasured you! I just want to meet you YeaJi-ah. I've been waiting for this. I already lost years not knowing who you are. The real you... So please come."</p><p>Did he really beg me to come? Should I come? She stunned then took a very deep breath. </p><p>"Do you really want me to come?" Her voice soften, she sat on her bed.</p><p>"Yes YeaJi-ah. <em>Jaebal? Neomu bogoshippo..."</em></p><p>Her heart stopped beating for a second. What did he say? Missed me? I missed him too, a lot. Should I give up? Should I come? Would it be okay? She had to promise herself to have a self control. That this is nothing, it's a pure friendship, it's common for friends to missed each other, right? There would be nothing to worry about.</p><p>"Okay then, Kim SooHyun-ssi. I'll come." She closed her eyes.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja??</em> Thank you. Thank you YeaJi-ah. You don't know how much this means to me. I'll text you the details when I got them. My phone time is almost over. So, see you YeaJi-ah. I'll work hard to earn my vacation day to meet you! Bye."</p><p>He hung up. Left her astounded. For the love of heaven and beyond, what just happened?</p><p> </p><p>The day she drove to Paju, her fellings muddled. She was so exciting to finally meet him after months just be in touch by talking over the phone and texts, but she also worried. Worried that her feelings got carried away, that she couldn't control herself falling for him, that she'd ended up hurting herself. There would no way in this lifetime he had a feeling for her too. He's just born friendly, and humbled, and nice, and kind, has a really nice voice, handsome, perfect... So that's just the way he is. Just being nice to his <em>hoobae</em> and friend, nothing else.</p><p>She parked her car in front of the coffee shop he texted her about. She sat there, hands on the steering wheel, clutching it so hard while she prepared herself. Just trying to control her heart beat, so it won't flee out of her chest. After taking several deep breaths, she reached for her hand bag and wore her hat.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed the door open, the sound of jingling bell welcomed her, she saw some people there, no one paid attention to her. She then climbed the stairs to the second floor.</p><p>Her eyes scanning the place, and saw a guy sat in the corner, behind some decorative plants. He wore a black hoodie with a black cap, one hand on the table supporting his head, while another nervously tapping his thigh. There he was. The man who came to her dream so often she even lost count. Another deep breath and she approached him while thinking, she took so much deep breaths that people would assume she had trouble breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing her footsteps he lifted his face, a wide perfect smile formed on his face. He stood up immediately, pulled out the chair for her. She was dumbfounded by what he did, she just stood there for a second. But then she'd back to reality, smiled and sat nervously. </p><p>"So, the drive was okay? Any trouble along the way?" His face was so worry.</p><p>"<em>Ani.</em> Everything is fine. No trouble at all, Kim SooHyun-ssi." She shook her head.</p><p>"Well, that's good. So, what you wanna have. YeaJi-ah?"</p><p>"<em>Americano </em>would be nice..."</p><p>He called the waiter, ordering their drinks, with extra order not to tell anyone they were there because the waiter recognised him almost that instant.</p><p>After asked each other about how they were, they drowned in exciting conversations. He told her about her trainings, how they didn't give any exceptions for him just because he's a celebrity, how were the meal, how he loved <em>tonkatsu</em> day, he wanted to get more than the portion he intended to, but no one wanted to share their <em>tonkatsu</em> with him.</p><p>She just sat there, smiling all the time, hearing his lovely voice, observing his expressions, his slightly tanner skin, his pretty smiles, his laugh, his ocean tasted smell, recording them safely in her mind.</p><p>Just for today Seo Yea Ji, you were allowed to fall in love with this divine creature.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't really know how the vacation day worked on South Korean military enlisment, all I know that they get their first vacation after 100 days, so I made this up a little. Please bear with me as I assume how they went. We just want them to be happy, don't we?</p><p>Thank you for all kudos and comments you've all been giving me. They motivated me to write the updates as soon as I can. Thank you so much once again. Much love...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Times Apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He pushed the door, heard the bell jingling. Just a few people inside the coffee shop, and no one realized who he was. He stepped over the first floor going upstairs to the second floor where he hoped there'd be a fewer people around. And his hope came true, it was totally empty, he the saw a table hidden behind some decorative plants, a perfect spot. He sat there restless, anxious of what happened next. </p><p>Where is she? Are there some troubles on her way here? Should he call her? But what if she's driving? His call would distract her. He couldn't stop his legs from moving, he tapped his thigh to ease his tense.</p><p>Then after sometimes that felt centuries, he heard foot steps approaching. He lifted his face and there she was. She looked so cute wearing jeans, a grey pullover and a black hat, her long hair was tied loosely behind her back, with a few strands framing her small face. There she was. Seo YeaJi, not the actress Seo, just Seo Yeaji, without any makeup on, and casual outfit. Her appearance that he would want to see not just today. He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>He stood up and tried to act chivalrous by pulling her chair. He saw her stunned for a while before sat on it. Didn't she like that? Did he act too much? He examined her expressions. All his worries were gone after he saw her smile.</p><p>"So, the drive was okay? Any trouble along the way?"</p><p>He was so worry. Doubtfully wanted to hold her hand. Her hands were so small, her fingers were so delicate and long he wanted to hold them in his tightly. But he needed to have self control. He wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable, remembering how she reluctantly going here in the first place.</p><p>"<em>Ani.</em> Everything is fine. No trouble at all, Kim SooHyun-ssi." His heart skipped a beat seeing her shook her head cutely.</p><p>"Well, that's good. So, what you wanna have, YeaJi-ah?" Maintain your cool, Kim SooHyun. Be cool.</p><p>""<em>Americano </em>would be nice..."</p><p>He then called the waiter and ordering their drinks, slipped several bills as a thank you for not telling anyone because he noticed him immediately.</p><p>They asked each other about how they life had been going lately, telling stories of how the time passed.</p><p>"And I said, '<em>Anybody who could die if they ate tonkatsu raise your hands!'</em> You know what they said? '<em>No one'. </em>Then I have to replied, '<em>Okay, I'm sorry, please enjoy your meal...' </em>I didn't get any extra serves that day, guess I wasn't the only one who loved <em>tonkatsu</em>..."</p><p>She burst out laughing and laughed until tears came out of her eyes. Her laugh that he just wanted to hear for eternity.</p><p>He savoured everything from this angelic being sat in front of him, her eyes, her nose, her jawline, her luscious lips, her small face, milky skin, smiles, dazzling eyes, the way she drank her coffee, the way she looked at him and listened to his stories, the way she took off her hat and fixed her hair, the way her fingers playing with the straw, everything. </p><p>He felt a deep remorse wasting all of those years not knowing her, who she really is, how pure her heart is, how cute she can be, how talented, how smart, and how the great South Korea slept on this remarkable actress.</p><p>"Do you think we should go somewhere to have lunch?"</p><p>"Where to? Don't you think people would recognize you?" Her eyes rounded. So alluring.</p><p>"We could get take away sandwiches and eat them at the park? I needed some fresh air." He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>"Well I guess we could," she tilted her beautiful head, "I could get the sandwiches, people usually don't recognized me."</p><p>They should recognize you, YeaJi-ah. You're far too precious for them to be missed.</p><p>"Lets get going then."</p><p>They packed their things, walked casually to her car tried not to draw any attention. He watched her bought their sandwiches, and was wondering could he feel like this forever? When he was with her, all his problem dissappear, they'd just gone, he didn't even understand how she made him feel. </p><p>They were having a great time at the park. Luckily this park was a little secluded, so no one there except the both of them. She was gleefully munched her sandwich. For someone her size, her appetite was unexpected. He hooked on how adorable she was, eating like that, like a little girl with her favourite candy. She told him she loved to take pictures of sky because they always changing, never the same, so she had to take a picture of it to preserved it forever. And when she looked at the sky picture she took, she'd reminded of what was happening in that exact time. She then took a picture of the sky above them and smiled at him. Her magnificent crescent-shaped eyes smile.</p><p>He looked at her in awe. His heart pounding so hard he couldn't control it. He didn't know if this is bad or good yet, all he knew that he might be falling to this amazing girl in front of him. Never he felt like this to his other partners before, he always be a professional actor and model, everything he did, he did for work, and he did to make the best of them all. </p><p>But with her, he had to clench his fists just to hold him not to run towards her and hold her tight. He had to take deep breaths to restrained his hand for reaching hers. He bit his lip to inhibited his fingers not tugging her hair strands that been blown off by the wind to the back of her ear. She emitted warmth that he just wanted to own for himself.</p><p>"Kim SooHyun-ssi? Is everything alright?" She checked on him. Her face showed she was so worry.</p><p><em>"Ne? </em>Oh, <em>gwenchana.. Gwenchana..." </em>No, he didn't think he was alright.</p><p>"Look at the time. We have to go back to your training center." </p><p>"It's okay. We still have time, don't worry..." But she didn't listen. She was already walking fast back to their car.</p><p>The drove back was silent. He clutched the steering wheel, glanced at the woman who sat beside him at the passenger seat. She gazed at the sky through the car window, the sunlight on her divine face, drawing invisible things on the glass with her milky white finger. Fingers that would look so beautiful with a ring on. Come on snap out if it Kim SooHyun, don't be crazy. Why would he thought of a ring in the time like this? Slow your pace down, Kim SooMan, don't take crazy decisions, make sure of your feelings first, make sure of her feelings too. Her scents that faintly filled the car made him didn't want this trip to over. When they reached the parking lot of his training center and saying their goodbyes, he felt unsure. He just sat there, hesitated to go out of the car. She looked at him worriedly, tilted her head.</p><p>"<em>Whae, </em>SooHyun-ssi? Is there something wrong?" </p><p>He just looked down, eyeing his thighs, couldn't answer the question. He didn't want to get out of the car, he didn't want this sweet fresh floral scent that embrace him for the last couple of hours to dissappear.</p><p>"SooHyun-ssi, come on, it's time, I don't want you the get detention because of this." She reminded him softly.</p><p>Don't use that tone of your voice to me or I might not be able to control myself and hold you, his mind trying to tell her, as if she could hear it.</p><p>He observed her perfect face more time. Trying to hold the urge to raise his hand and cup her cheek. All he could do was smile.</p><p>"<em>Ne</em> YeaJi-ah. I have to go. See you on my hundredth vacation?"</p><p>"I'd try to SooHyun-ah. But... My agency told me yesterday, I got an offer for a new drama. Production would start at the beginning of next year. So I couldn't promise you I'd be there, or if I'd have the time. <em>Ottokhae?"</em> </p><p>This sunk his heart. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or sad hearing this news. He sure was happy she got a new offer, a new path for her career. But the thought of not seeing her for days and months ahead broke his heart. </p><p>"<em>Jinjja?</em> New offer? Why didn't you tell me? I'm so happy for you YeaJi-ah. It's okay, you don't have to worry. You just need to do your best in this new project." He smiled as wide and as happy his acting skills can broght him.</p><p>"<em>Ne!!</em> I'll do everything in my power not to dissappoint you, <em>Sunbaenim..." </em>She put out her amazing crescent-shape eyes smile that worked everytime. While he pouted hearing the word <em>sunbaenim</em> from her, her smile bursts into a laugh.</p><p>Waving her goodbye was harder than all of the training he had the last 5 weeks. He didn't know how he will get through months without her. He walked back to his barrack eyeing the ceiling, tried to hold back some tears from escaping his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They assigned him in the first Reconnaissance Battalion. This meant he had so little time for himself. All the trainings and assigments weary him hard. He was one of the oldest in his battalion because of his slight heart condition, but he always tried not to made all of his teammates felt awkward or gave him any excuses not to trained properly. He even didn't think that he's a celebrity. He wanted everything to go as usual.</p><p>She still texted him almost everyday, he called her whenever he had the chance, they spent an hour <em>Skypeing </em>as he was given a chance to use internet a day after New Year. He checked her <em>sns</em> page, smiling seeing her looked so happy in all of her pictures. She was still so beautiful, so angelic, so divine it ached his heart missing her.</p><p>He sometimes caught her while she held a live broadcast on her account, longing her while she read a book story for her fans, it made him jealous as he wanted to be the one she read to. Watching her fingers playing with all the small trinkets of her made him wanted to hold that hand so tight he didn't want to let go. </p><p>One day he saw her with her hair shorter, his heart skipped a beat. It was for her new drama that she told her about. She played a kicking ass lawyer there. She was still beautiful, fresher even with her short hair, made him missing her so much, it was hard to take a breath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then after over a year in military service, his cousin went to visit him with his Mom. That cousin of him told him about the plan and proposal to open a new management agency. He asked him to joined the project, after his contract with his current agency ended. He thought that this is a good idea, he could expand himself more, he could try many new things on his career. His cousin asked him to think and prepared about his wellbeing in this new agency. He could bring anyone that makes him comfortable. He straight thinking about his manager, and couple of his usual crews.</p><p>And then it hit him. He could bring her to this new agency. She ever told him that she was still thinking about renewing her contract with her current agency after it ends next year. If he could convince her to join his cousin agency, he could help her to define her career, to make all of South Korea, the world even, aware of her, her beauty, her talent, and her kindness. On top of that, being in the same agency means he could spend more time with her, without causing any oddity. He couldn't help but smile, being proud of what he thought a genius idea.</p><p> </p><p>The Government made new rules about cellphone using among the military enlister in the beginning of that year. They now allowed to use their cellphones from 6 p.m. to 10 p.m. on weekdays and 7 a.m. to 10 p.m. on weekends or holidays. He jumped with all of his teammates upon hearing this news. </p><p>They communicated more intensely. That's how he knew that she was kinda stressed because all of hate comments on her social media. He suggested her to close the comment sections, but she didn't want to dissappoint her fans. Her Yeyes. He then told her about the proposal his cousin gave him. The new agency. He begged her to join the agency with him, apprised her the main idea was so he could help her grow, without telling her his ulterior motives, and the promise he made for himself to protect her at any cost. After few weeks of begging, she then told him yes. He swore he can jumped to the moon because of joy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On his birthday he received so many gifts, flowers and cards. Most of them were from his fans, but one caught his eyes. It had a picture of sky sticked to it. The sky was blue, with beautiful clouds, the sky when they went on their bet winning date. It was from her. </p><p>He opened it, inside there was a black string bracelet with golden tiny trinket. He then read the card.</p><p>"<em>Saengil chukkae </em>SooHyun-ssi. May you have a wonderful year ahead. Your avid fan can not wait for your come back!! Ps: consider this a friendship bracelet, because I bought a set of them, and wear one. They're not similar but I assure you they were in a set. They're not one of a kind or anything, so it won't be obvious if we wear them together coincidentally!" There was a tiny heart at the end of the writings. He looked in the box again, there was a picture of her smiling with one of her hand wearing a gold chain-like bracelet covering her eyes. The box, the card and the pictures smelled like her. He smiled and closed his eyes. Put the picture and the bracelet close to his chest while inhaling her scents like a teenage boy.</p><p>He then spent months rummaging the internet looking for a great birthday gift for her. While he in the verge of desperation, just two days before her birthday, he stumbled upon the news that his former commercial film partner Kaya would be the face of the new line launched by the renowned fashion brand. Unfortunately, the products would only be available four days after her birthday. But he didn't care. He just wanted to see that attractive finger of her wearing his ring.</p><p>"<em>Hyung, </em>I needed to really ask you a favor." He called his manager the day after. </p><p>"What is it, SooHyun-ah? You didn't allow me to visit you often and now you ask for my help?" His manager sounded sulky. He laughed.</p><p>"Come on, <em>Hyung</em>, stop acting like this. Help me would ya?"</p><p>"Well I just know that this is how you ask for a favor from someone older."</p><p>"<em>Hyuuuuuungg... Dowajuseyo... Jaebal?" </em>He put his tongue on the side on his inner cheek. Holding up a smile.</p><p>"Okay then, what is it?" Works everytime.</p><p>" I wanted you to bought a ring, a big flower bouquet, and a birthday card from me on the 10th. I'd send all the info later. Please?"</p><p>"A ring?? Who was it for? I told you not to play a dangerous game, SooHyun-ah."</p><p>"Easy, <em>Hyung,</em> easy. It wasn't a game. Did you remember my pudding commercial five years ago? That filmed on the rooftop?"</p><p>"Okay, go on."</p><p>"I thought I fell in love with that girl..." He smiled and bit his lip.</p><p>"You what?? How could you falling in love with a girl you never met for years?"</p><p>Then he told Ryu-manager their stories. He told him everything, the sleepless night, the sudden smiles, the heartaches, everything.</p><p>"I just didn't want you to hurt yourself or your career, SooHyun-ah. Be very careful, or you might ended up hurting. Even worse, you might ended up hurting her or her career..."</p><p>"That's why I needed you, <em>Hyung. </em>You're the only one who could help us."</p><p>"<em>Geure, </em>I'd see what I could do. For you."</p><p>"Thank you so much, <em>Hyung. </em>Don't you dare to forget to buy all of those on the 10th! See you!"</p><p>"<em>Ya, </em>SooHyun-ah, you have to make sure about her feelings too..." He ended the call, couldn't wait for her reaction. She might thought that he forgot her birthday. Just a thought of his instant prank idea made him couldn't stop smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is about him falls head over heels for her.<br/>Thank you for staying with me. All of your comments motivate me to update as soon as I can.<br/>The story migh be a litte slow, but please bear with me because I want to really convey how are they feelings to each other.</p><p> </p><p>*Kim SooMan is a nickname Kim SooHyun gave to himself because he thought his name was too feminine. He mentioned about this in one of Running Man episodes, episode 147, when Lee KwangSoo and Yoo JaeSuk asked him about his nickname.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Saengil chukaehamnida... Saranghaneun YeaJi-ssi... Saengil chukaehamnidaaaaaa..." </em>She blew the candles out. Everybody there clapped as she laughed of happiness. They threw her a surprise birthday party. Her parents, her sister, her brother in law, her team, some of her friends and some people of her agency. She was so happy surrounded by people that she loved the most. But still in the middle of all the excitements, she was hoping for someone to be there. Singing, smiling, laughing and sharing this happiness with her. </p><p>But he didn't even call last night. She didn't text him to find out why, because well, he might be busy, or had some really hard trainings so he'd exhausted and went straight to sleep. Then again, who was she to ask such a singular treatment? She might have feelings for him, she might have fall for him, but did he feel the same though? </p><p>"YeaJi-ah... <em>Saengil chukae</em> my dear..." Kim Mi-Kyung <em>sunbaenim</em> came towards her and gave her pecks oh her cheeks. </p><p>She smiled and saying thank you.</p><p>"<em>Aigoo</em>... Why were you spacing out while there are so many people here for you, pretty girl? Was there someone on your mind?" Kim Mi-Kyung <em>sunbaenim</em> had always can presume what was on her mind.</p><p>"Nevermind, <em>sunbaenim</em>. It's okay, I was just remembered something." </p><p>"Come on, it's your birthday, it's not proper to be sulky alone while everybody were here for you."</p><p>She followed her <em>sunbae</em> mingling with the crowd. She held her niece, took pictures with them, lots of smiled and laughed.</p><p>They gave her many gifts, also all of the gifts, flowers and cards from her fans that delivered to her agency were brought along. So many Stitch dolls, keyrings, plushies, lots of snacks, trinkets, fashion items, perfumes were in the pile. But as she finished opening the last one, none from him. Sad wasn't the right word. She felt... Disheartened. She thought at least considering how close they were he sent her something. But not even a single flower arrived.</p><p>She laid awake that night, after checking her phone and there was not even a single message from him, she was more forlorn. The slight thought of how special she was for him was gone. She knew that it was in the weekend, and they allowed him to hold his phone for a half of day, but nothing. No calls, no messages, nothing. She was full of sorrow that she fell asleep crying.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't contact her for days after that, and she also didn't. She was busy preparing for her upcoming movies productions. Some of them had already begin. She had two movies scheduled to release this year. Her schedules were jam packed she didn't have the time thinking about him. At daylight. When the moon rise and she was alone in her room, the thought of him awaken. His smiles, his laughs, his peculiar doings, his lame jokes, his deep eyes, his scents... She was getting tired crying to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the fourth day after her birthday, she reached home, worn out after a day full scheduled shooting, when she saw a package and a big flower bouquet were settled in front of her door. Picked them up and wondering who were they from, she went into her apartement. Placed her keys and bag on the kitchen island, she went straight to the living room. She didn't even bother turning on the lights, the only light source was from the moonlight from her balcony glass door.</p><p>Perplexed, she opened the package. There was a box inside. Simple white box with a light violet ribbon tied to it. Inside there were a black small box, a card and a picture of him smiling, giving a peace sign with his military uniform. Her sight was hazy because of the tears that slowly filled her eyes. She reached for the card, bit her lower lip holding up a smile. </p><p>"<em>Saengil chukae </em>YeaJi-ah... I know I was late. You can hit me as many as you like when we meet later. But I can't find the right gift to balance your gift. Your gift was precious. So I thought it's better be late than giving you some lame gift. I'm sorry. I hope you'll always happy as you always make me happy. Once again, Happy Birthday, beautiful.</p><p>Ps: this isn't my writing, I asked Ryu-<em>hyung</em> to write them for me. But the words are mine though, unless he wrote something else."</p><p>There was a big heart and his name at the bottom of the card. She opened the black box with tears rolled down her cheeks, but a smile formed on her lips. Then she was astounded. Inside the black box there was a rose gold ring, shone as the moonlight hit it through the big glass door near her. Her hands were trembling as she put the ring on her finger. She laughed with face full of tears. </p><p>That night she gazed at her hand and the ring over and over again. Not like the other nights before, this time she fell asleep smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night after he texted her, asking had she received the gift. But she couldn't help not hearing his voice, so instead of replying his text, she called him.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? Why'd you call? Something wrong? Didn't you receive my gift?"</p><p>"Wow, SooHyun-ssi... Calm down. I did, I did. I just wanna call you to say thank you." It was so hard to keep her face straight. She told him to calm down, but she couldn't calm herself down.</p><p>"Oh thank God. I thought you were mad at me 'cos you didn't receive anything. Or... you actually called me because you were indeed mad at me?" She rolled her eyes. Aish, this man... <em>Jinjja...</em></p><p>"Yes I was SooHyun-ssi. I did call you because I was mad at you. How could you pull this such act?"</p><p>He laughed. She took a deep breath. She just said that she was mad but he laughed. He was lucky she fell for him.</p><p>"I'm sorry. But the ring would only available at 10th so I thought why not pretended that I forget about your birthday all together?" He did what?? Her sadness for the last couple of nights swirled on her mind.</p><p>"Kim SooHyun-ssi! Did you know how sad I was? How dissapointed I was? I thought you really did forget my birthday, after I gave you the gift.. I... I.." She couldn't hold it anymore, let out a little sob.</p><p><em>"Aigoo </em>YeaJi-ah... Don't cry, <em>jaebal... </em>You made me wanna runaway from here and hold you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I didn't think that you'd be this sad. Please please forgive me?" Was he even serious? He wanted to hold me? Hearing him begged like that suddenly she didn't feel that miserable anymore. She wiped out her tears.</p><p>"Okay then you're forgiven. Consider yourself lucky. Thank God you were so cute in the picture you sent me so I couldn't stay mad at you, SooHyun-ssi."</p><p>He chuckled, "So we're fine? Did you like the gift?"</p><p>"Nope, I didn't like it. I loved it!!" She let out a small laugh. On the other line he laughed too.</p><p>They talked for a couple more minutes, until,</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? I think I have to go. I'm talking to you while sitting in the corner of my locker room, so they won't catch me. I couldn't bear their never ending teasing if they know that I'm on the phone with you. They always thought you're my girlfriend. So good bye for now, I'll call you as soon as I can. Keep sending me text will ya? And remember, always be happy, because I'll always here for you. Bye."</p><p>"Wait SooHyun-ssi..." Too late. He already hung up. </p><p>Girlfriend? They tought she was his girlfriend? How? Why? It was impossible that the great Kim SooHyun blabbering around saying she's his girlfriend while the fact she wasn't. She couldn't even have a single hope of that. Just being in this condition she's in right now was precious enough. To be the one who could talk casually with him, to know how was he doing for almost everyday, to share laughs, joys, smiles, sadness, distressed together, to received an amazing birthday gift were all miracles for her. Not in a million years she thought she would be that lucky. So how could a conversation about her being his girlfriend come up?</p><p>While laying on her bed that night, she was thinking about how extremely joyous and frightening the thoughts of her being his girlfriend might be. He is Kim SooHyun. He was, he is and he will forever be. The great Hallyu Star. He held the highest paid actor title for years. He has thousands if not millions of fans, Yukaris. She was a Yukaris too. She chuckled. She was so scared about what would happen if his fans knew that they were close? Would they bash her? Sending her hate comments? She had a lot of haters already that made her sometimes didn't want to open her <em>sns</em> accounts. Those comments were hurtful.</p><p>That's why she dared to cut her hair down last year, just because some of them said that she only sold her hair, that she wasn't talented enough. But he told her that she must have courage to get out of her box, to get out of her comfort zone. Could she endure the hate that would come to her way if his fans knew about their relationship? He had so many actresses shipped with by his fans. More famous actresses. Could she dare to even have a teaspoon of dream that he was feeling the same she felt for him? Could she?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Months passed in a lightspeed rate. She knew that filming two movies with tight releasing schedule was hard. But she didn't think they would be this hard. She couldn't even reply his texts for a quite long time or picked up his calls because she was so worn out she thought she'd die.</p><p>She was just reached home that night. Felt awfully weary, she threw herself on the couch. She couldn't even get up and take a shower even though she knew a hot shower would be so nice. Right when she was about to fell asleep her phone vibrated. She straightened right up when she saw the caller.</p><p>"<em>Yeoboseyo..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>YeaJi-ah!! I'd discharged next week!!!" Wait, he what? Oh God, she needed to upgrade her brain considering how forgetful she was. </p><p>"Yeah!! Kim SooHyun-ssi.. I was so happy... Good for you." She smiled, her head was still dizzy, but hearing his voice ease it up.</p><p>"We'd meet right, YeaJi-ah? <em>Neomu neomu bogoshipposoooo...</em> I missed you so much I could die." She laughed.</p><p>"What, you didn't miss your <em>eomma?</em>" She chuckled.</p><p>"I missed her, but she did visit me sometimes, not like someone I knew..." His voice sounded sulky. She couldn't help but laugh again.</p><p>"<em>Ne... Ne, </em>SooHyun-ssi. I missed you too, I'm still a little busy filming, but I'll make time. Just take your time at home and with your family first. They must be missed you too, you know."</p><p>"I know I know. But I have to meet you, I need to meet you. I'll find my way. Don't you test me, YeaJi-ah." He sounded so serious, it sent shivers to her spine.</p><p>"Stop acting like that to a girl, SooHyun-ssi. The girl might think that you fell for her..."</p><p>"What if I do?" She stunned for a second, gaping thinking the about comeback.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? Still there?" She pulled back to earth.</p><p>"<em>Ne..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>I'll see you next week, YeaJi-ah... Bye for now..." He hung up, left her speechless and dazed. Suddenly she felt giddy. She groaned and threw herself to her couch once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She saw the news about his military discharge. He was so striking with his military uniform, smiling and waving as his fans gathered around in front of Imjingak Peace Bell welcoming him. He said a little speech, about how happy he was. She smiled and turned the TV off then went to start her filming schedule.</p><p> </p><p>She just got out of the shower when her phone vibrated. Smiling as she saw the name on the screen, she picked it up.</p><p>"SooHyun-ssi? How are you feeling?"</p><p>"You know exactly about my feeling, YeaJi-ah." She chortled a little.</p><p>"Where are you by the way? Are you home already?"</p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>I'm home now. Why?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just wanna know. Well, I have to go now. Night, YeaJi-ah..."</p><p>"Night, SooHyun-ssi..." He hung up on her again. She just shrugged her shoulders and headed to the kitchen thinking about making some tea.</p><p> </p><p>The bell sound startled her. Wondering who it might be at this time of hour? Her eyes bulged when she saw him waving and smiling at the small screen beside her door. She opened the door in hurry, grabbed him inside, scanning the hallway for paparazis or neighbors, or anyone else.</p><p>"SooHyun-ssi!! What are you doing?!" She closed the door behind him.</p><p>He let out a cute silly grin. She felt her heart stopped.</p><p>"I told you I missed you... I wanted to see you but you didn't believe me. What else can I do?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and groaned. As much as she's in cloud nine right now having him in her apartement, still it was too risky.</p><p>"What? What did I do wrong? I told you I'd find a way. So here I am." He open his arms as he presenting himself.</p><p>"But reporters might find you and followed you here, SooHyun-ssi. It would be a scandal." She yanked herself in the couch.</p><p>"Do you think I didn't know about that? I'm 7 years your senior you know. I have my way." He stepped over and sit comfortably on the other couch beside her. Put his black cap on the table and rustling his hair.</p><p>"<em>Ne, sunbaenim. </em>Do you want some tea? I just made some." She headed to the kitchen, pouring him a cup of tea. He pouted hearing the <em>sunbaenim</em> from her.</p><p>"I told you to cut that crap. I won't hear you if you call me <em>sunbaenim</em> again." She smiled seeing him all huffy.</p><p>"Then what should I call you, SooHyun-ssi? <em>Oppa?" </em>She raised her hand covering her mouth while laughing.</p><p>He rushed to put his hands on her shoulders. His immediate movement confounded her.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, I need to tell you something. I want you to listen to me. <em>Jaebal?" </em>His eyebrows furrowed, his winsome eyes pierced straight into her soul. It felt like everything in this universe are tied and rotated to them only. She nodded without realizing it.</p><p>He then took her hand, the one with his ring on one of it's finger, caressing it softly with his thumb. She still statued in her place, looking at him, inhaling his scent that she longed for months, years almost. While still holding her hand, he knelt in front of her. She can't move or do anything, heck, she can't even breathe.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah... I want you to know that I need you in my life. I don't know how much an idiot I was wasting those years behind without you in my life. And when I realized that, I have to be somewhere you can not be, and spent months and months without you, again. But this time, even though we're apart, I still can hear your voice and your laughs that I love so much, I still can see your gorgeous face in pictures you sent me. All of them made me greedy. I don't want to just hear your voice or your laughs, or only seeing your face. I want to own them. I want you YeaJi-ah. I think... I think I fall in love with you..."</p><p>Her world stopped. She can't see anything, she can't hear anything, just him. The heavenly being knelt in front of her.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah?" His voice sent jolts that wake her senses. She straightened up. Yanking her hand out of him. She then pacing back and forth the living room, biting her thumbnail. No. It can not be. She must be dreaming. A dream she should wake up from.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? Are you okay?"</p><p>In sudden she turned to him. </p><p>"No. I'm not okay. Are you out of your mind?? Why are you playing with my feelings like this? What are your intentions?"</p><p>"But, I'm not playing. I do fall in love with you..."</p><p>"No, this is not happening. I think you should go home now, SooHyun-ssi..." She headed to the door. He grabbed her hand.</p><p>"No, I won't go home until you know exactly how I feel. You can't make me. And I know you have feelings for me too. Don't deny them. Just listen to your heart for once. Will ya?"</p><p>She does. She always does. She just adoring him like any other fans of him at first, she didn't even know when they started. She didn't realized when she started to wanting something special from him, to be someone special.</p><p>He took her hand, led her back to the couch. </p><p>"Don't you love me too, YeaJi-ah?" He asked her gently. His voice somehow raspier than before.</p><p>She can't do anything beside nodding. </p><p>"So you wanna be with me, don't you?"</p><p>She nodded again, her eyes still glued to his stunning face. </p><p>"And the thing I want the most right now is you to be mine..." He then smiled his millions dollar smile, her heart sunk to her stomach.</p><p>"But what about your career? What about... About your... Your fans?" She can't help but quivered.</p><p>"Hey, I'm a person too. A human too. I deserve to be happy, I deserve to fall in love... Just like anybody else in the world. And I fall to you..." He sat on the table in front of her, his hand on her knee. It sent electric pulses all over her body.</p><p>"So YeaJi-ah? Will you be mine?" She lifted her face, just to meet his angelic smile. With tears rolling down her cheeks, she nodded.</p><p>He suddenly took her in his arms.</p><p>"<em>Aigoo... Urie YeaJineun...</em> Don't cry... You should be happy you have a boyfriend now..." She chuckled as she weeped in his chest, breathing his ocean scent she'd been longing forever.</p><p>Like the way he suddenly hold her, he yanked her out of his arms. Both hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"Wait over here, I wanna tell the world you're mine." He rushed to her balcony door, slid it open and screamed out of his lungs,</p><p>"Kim SooHyuneun, Seo YeaJineun, <em>SARANGHAE!!!!"</em></p><p>She laughed and wiped out her tears, following him to the balcony, where he put his arm around her shoulder. They looked at each other's faces and burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't help but smile while writing this chapter.</p><p>Thank you for all of your comments and suggestions<br/>Still have a few chapters left, I hope you can stay with me.</p><p>Shout out to @iKONIC_md, thank you for your time wasted on our delulu discussions, all of suggestions, and research datas. Much love..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Risks Taking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little longer than other chapters, but I hope I won't boring you down.</p><p>Please forgive me about grammatical errors or typos because English isn't my first language.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People had gathered at Imjingak Peace Bell. Murmuring and waiting keenly for a winsome man to went out and greeted them. The media reporters seen to be bustling with their microphones and cameras readied to get a glimpse of the star they've been waiting for. All the fans were getting anxious, heads up scanning the place for the sight of him. It's been 21 months the man they were waiting for trained in this facility. They were all wondering how he's been, what would he do for his coming back project, and the most important thing, how they missed to see his face. </p><p>The man in question stood there. In the lobby of a building that not so distant. Tapping his foot to the stoned pathway nervously. The murmurs upfront buzzing in his ears so vivid it's like he surrounded by thousands of bumblebees swirling around seeking for honey. He lifted his gaze staring at the sky, in attempt to ease his jitters. Doing this helped so much for the last couple of months, knowing that she's also there somewhere under the same sky.</p><p>Would he ready to face the people again? Would they still remember about his last movie? Would they accept him? Were they excited to have him back? But on top of all, would the plan he'd been whipped this last month work? He asked his manager to help him set everything up. He couldn't wait to meet her. He endured these whole months in his military training yearning for her, he couldn't wait until she had time like she said. He had to meet her. Tonight. </p><p>"SooHyun-ah? It's time." His manager patted his shoulder. He nodded. </p><p>"Remember, whatever happened, just smile, and answer the questions carefully. It's just for a couple minutes." </p><p>He took a very deep breath and stepped out. All the screaming and shouting for his name greeted him, the waves of camera blitzes and lightings dashed his face. He smiled his spectacular smile and waved at them. Readying and preparing for the worst questions. Fortunately everything went so well considering things that happen before his military enlistments. They seemed to forget about it. All he had to face were just a couple of simple questions about his come back projects and the fans cheering his name. She was right. He didn't need to be worry. Thinking about seeing her formed a slight smile on his face and accelerated his heartbeat. </p><p> </p><p>"So... To your Mom's?" His manager checked with him as soon as they enter the car. </p><p>"<em>Ne, Hyung. </em>The preparations ready?" </p><p>"Yes, I cleaned up the place and put your things there, the car's also prepared."</p><p>"<em>Gomawo, Hyung... </em>I don't know what I do without you."</p><p>"Yeah you better remember that... " His manager replied huffily. He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>He spent lunch at his Mom's place. Meeting all of his family members. Sometimes he forgot how the time passed. When he wasn't in military enlistment, he drowned in his works and projects, giving him so little time for his family and friends. </p><p>"About our project..." His cousin approached him with coke bottles in hands, handed one of them to him. </p><p>"Yeah, the project. Can't wait, <em>Hyung..."</em> He took the bottle from his cousin, chugging it up. </p><p>"Have you found anyone you'd ask to join?" </p><p>"I have a list. There's one particular person, she already said yes, and it's gonna be phenomenal. I assure you, <em>Hyung..." </em>He let out a silly grin. </p><p>"Well, we have to talk about this in more serious sessions. And stop making those stupid faces! They creeped me out!!" He chuckled, his cousin straightened up, ruffled his hair and left him while the loopy grin still printed on his face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After hugging his mother, he waved goodbye to his family. The sky painted in amber as the sun's almost set. He was agitated and also thrilled his legs couldn't stay still. Gazing at the fire sky through the car window he felt his heart couldn't be compromised. </p><p>His manager glanced at him through the rearview mirror. </p><p>"Still wanted to execute the plan? Or just went home get some rest and do it another day?" </p><p>"Nooo!! <em>Andwae...</em> It should happen tonight. You want to postpone this, <em>Hyung? </em>You wanna see me die? 'Cos I could die right now if you want." He frowned his eyebrow, arms crossed on his chest. His lips pouted. </p><p>"<em>Aish, jinjja!! Geureee!! </em>Stop being so extra! Sometimes I forget you're a grown man. Go with the plan then, do what you want! Go... Go risk your career... Go risk hers... Just see if I care..." Mr. Ryu shook his head. No matter what he said, his actor couldn't be stopped. Thought that last minute persuation would given a result, he played along with the plan. He worked years with him, and the star would always get what he wanted, whether it's easy or hard, swiftly or slow, he always get it. He always did. </p><p>"I'm aware of the risks, I always do. But it's my life. My happiness. Don't you think I deserved that too? I deserved to live too? <em>Hyung? </em>" Gave the manager his best puppy eyes through the mirror.</p><p>"Okay... " His manager sighed. "The plan it is..." Mr. Ryu gave the driver the code. He's just smiling ear to ear when the manager finally caved in. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to one of his apartements. The one which should be under the radar. There he took a shower, changed his outfits with the ones his manager settled. </p><p>He then reached his phone, dial the number he always stared all these years. </p><p>"SooHyun-ssi? How are you feeling?" That voice was never failed to bring warmth to him, no matter how many times he heard it. </p><p>"You know exactly about my feeling, YeaJi-ah." Yeah, he knew for sure she do. And that chuckle... He closed his eyes trying to composed himself. </p><p>"Where are you by the way? Are you home already?" Please be home... Please be home... </p><p>"Ne, I'm home now. Why?" Yes! He threw his fist up. Control your voice. Act casual! </p><p>"Nothing. I just wanna know. Well, I have to go now. Night, YeaJi-ah..." He couldn't wait for her reply, still faintly hear her voice through the speaker when he hung up the phone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hustled to the door, pressing the elevator numerous time, he then paced eagerly to a car prepared by his manager. He was so restless he just wanted to honk every car on the road to move out of the way. Just a little common sense and sanity left for him to get a grip and not letting his self control flipped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He parked his car in the basement of her building, walked casually to her apartment. As he hoped, no one went to the same elevator with him. After pressing the doorbell, he smiled and waved to the small camera when he heard a beep. Promptly the door opened, a milky white hand yanked him inside, and after scanning the hallway, she shouted, </p><p>"SooHyun-ssi!! What are you doing?!" as she closed the door behind him. </p><p>He didn't have any other option beside letting out an apologetic grin. </p><p>"I told you I missed you... I wanted to see you but you didn't believe me. What else can I do?" </p><p>But she rolled her eyes groaned. So adorable. He just wanted to pinch her cheek. </p><p>"What? What did I do wrong? I told you I'd find a way. So here I am."</p><p>"But reporters might find you and followed you here, SooHyun-ssi. It would be a scandal." Yeah like they can. He's come out with a plan and preparation a month ago. </p><p>"Do you think I didn't know about that? I'm 7 years your senior you know. I have my way." He followed her to the couch, threw himself on it, remove his black cap and tousled his hair. Her apartment smelled like her, flowery, with a mixed of faint vanilla scent to it. He could get used to this and the thought of it put him in a good mood. </p><p>"<em>Ne, sunbaenim. </em>Do you want some tea? I just made some." She got up and headed to the kitchen, he could hear the sound of water pouring. </p><p>Hearing her called him <em>sunbaenim</em> irked him a little. <em>Aish</em> that honorific crap. When she used honorifics to talked to him, it made him feel... Distant. Made him feel like an outsider. He didn't want to be an outsider, he wanted to be the one in her circle, the closest one. Just like the moon always rotates around the earth, so close, in a circle. Listened to her using <em>jondaemal</em> when she talked to him made him be like jupiter, he didn't want to be a jupiter, that's millions kilometers away. </p><p>"I told you to cut that crap. I won't hear you if you call me <em>sunbaenim</em> again." He rolled his eyes and pouted his lips. </p><p>She put the tea cup on the table, smiled a little, then sat on the couch next to him. </p><p>"Then what should I call you, SooHyun-ssi? <em>Oppa?" </em>She raised her hand covering her mouth while laughing.</p><p>That's when they hit him. The sound of her voice calling him <em>oppa, </em>her laughs and the way the ring he gave her shone beautifully on her finger twirled together snapped him of the controls he had all these years, these months, these weeks, these days, heck even the last ten minutes since he arrived here in the apartment full of her existence. </p><p>His brain didn't command it, he abruptly put his hands on her shoulders. She gasped a little, dazingly stared at him. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah, I need to tell you something. I want you to listen to me. <em>Jaebal</em>?" Her two orbs rounded, she nodded. </p><p>He couldn't stop himself reaching for her hand, feel the velvety skin in his. All these years he always thought her hand would be so warm, but the small satiny hand felt cold at the moment, it looked so fragile he caressed it softly worried he'd break it. He then knelt in front of her, his eyesight slightly lower then hers. She still silent, staring him deeply, her eyes was in the mix between confusions and shocked. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah... I want you to know that I need you in my life. I don't know how much an idiot I was wasting those years behind without you in my life. And when I realized that, I have to be somewhere you can not be, and spent months and months without you, again. But this time, even though we're apart, I still can hear your voice and your laughs that I love so much, I still can see your gorgeous face in pictures you sent me. All of them made me greedy. I don't want to just hear your voice or your laughs, or only seeing your face. I want to own them. I want you YeaJi-ah. I think... I think I fall in love with you..."</p><p>There he said it. All these years yearning, longing, waiting, holding himself not to say or do anything, finally paid off. He didn't care about the rest, mainly because he was so sure that she felt the same way. That all these things were two ways around. This time he needed to put himself above anything, he needed her. He needed her whole. He couldn't imagine the life he has to live forward without her in it. Those months thinking, pondering, questioning, considering were more than enough for him to made a decision. He'd anything to be with her. Be with her without forbidding his own career, or worse, hers.</p><p>But she remain wordless. Sat there like a Greek Goddess statue. Made him wondering was he wrong all these time? Was he just hallucinating? Were everything just casual for her, that he's only one of her friend? All the nights they've spent talking, teasing, crying, encouraging, consoling each other just a part of being friends? The birthday gift, the bracelet was really a "friendship bracelet" with no other meaning? But how could ...</p><p>"YeaJi-ah?" He couldn't handle the silence no more. She suddenly waived her hand off his. Stood up, begin pacing back and forth while biting her thumbnail. He still couldn't figure her out. So he let out another question.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? Are you okay?" His heart beating so fast he could feel it trying to escape his cavity.</p><p>Hearing his voice, she promptly turned to him.</p><p>"No. I'm not okay. Are you out of your mind?? Why are you playing with my feelings like this? What are your intentions?"</p><p>Wait, what?? Why would she think like this? He wasn't playing around.</p><p>"But, I'm not playing. I do fall in love with you..." It's the only reply his brain could think of.</p><p>"No, this is not happening. I think you should go home now, SooHyun-ssi..." She headed to the door. Hold on hold on hold on. Something's off. He grabbed her hand, hindered her from reaching the door. He won't go home. Not until he got what he wanted.</p><p>"No, I won't go home until you know exactly how I feel. You can't make me. And I know you have feelings for me too. Don't deny them. Just listen to your heart for once. Will ya?" Please... Please... He knew he was right. He knew she loves him too. But why couldn't she say so? Was she afraid? Was there anything else? Just like his manager said, her career?</p><p>He then lead her back to the couch when she seemed calmer. He needed to now what happened. Why was she acting like this?</p><p>"Don't you love me too, YeaJi-ah?" He asked her with honey-like voice. Still holding her hand. </p><p>Her tranquility stayed, but she nodded. He wanted to frame her angelic face right now in his memory forever.</p><p>"So you wanna be with me, don't you?" Again, nothing came out of her gorgeous mouth, but yet she nodded.</p><p>"And the thing I want the most right now is you to be mine..." Then smile wholeheartedly. </p><p>"But what about your career? What about... About your... Your fans?" </p><p>He could see a faint shiver she had. Ah... Those problems again. Career. Fans. He had to assure her that everything would be okay. That they would overcome it together. He knew she was a little depressed about all the hate comments on her social medias. He would protect her anyway he could.</p><p>He sat on the table in front of her, settled his hand on her knee, to assure her.. </p><p>"Hey, I'm a person too. A human too. I deserve to be happy, I deserve to fall in love... Just like anybody else in the world. And I fall to you..." </p><p>Then he lifted her face. A face so ethereal with dazzling eyes filled with tears. </p><p>"So, YeaJi-ah? Will you be mine?" The dam of tears brimmed. They rolled to her silky cheeks. She was so breathtaking he couldn't imagine. Then he saw she nodded agreely.</p><p>The last control of himself that he gripped so tight lose alltogether. </p><p>He pulled her into his arms. Inhaling her mystical scents, letting her ruined his shirt with her tears. </p><p>"Aigoo... <em>Urie YeaJineun</em>... Don't cry... You should be happy you have a boyfriend now..." He couldn't help it, he needed to see her smile. Or at least chuckled. Whatever stop her from bawling her tears. Then she did chuckle, in the middle of her weep, in his arms. </p><p>Suddenly he remembered the thing he wanted to do when he finally told his feelings to someone he fell in love with. He let her go of his arms. Eyeing her, both hands on her shoulders, she gasped a little, her teary eyes looking at him in confusion. </p><p>"Wait over here, I wanna tell the world you're mine." He rushed to her balcony door, slid it open and screamed out of his lungs,</p><p> </p><p>"Kim SooHyuneun, Seo YeaJineun, SARANGHAE!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>He never felt an elation like this before. Like he could do anything, nothing would stop him. Gazing the city and it's lights in front of him, felt so alive, just like them. Contrast with the last time he felt while staring at the city like this. </p><p>He heard her chuckled. Then her faint footsteps approaching him from behind. When she stood beside him, he wrapped her shoulder with his arm, seeing her wet adorable face, and they bursted out laughing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After about a half an hour staring at the night sky, letting out all the emotions they held for the past couple years, they now found themselves sitting on the couch, tea cups in their hands, one of his arm still lingered around her shoulder, her head on his. </p><p>"Where were your fur children? I didn't think I see them around tonight?" He just realized there were no sights of her two dogs, Manny and Ssulti. </p><p>"I entrusted them with my parents. I felt so tired lately I couldn't give them the time they needed. I missed them actually, but what can I do? Thought I'd get them later after all the filming process done. They scheduled to finished in about... Two weeks?"</p><p>He held her tighter trying to heave her fatigues. She snuggled closer. </p><p>"Oh... You smelled so good. I wish I could breathe in this  forever." She talked with her face buried in his broad chest then gasped and closed her mouth with her hand. </p><p>He looked down to her. </p><p>"Why? What's wrong?"</p><p>"<em>Ani... </em>" She shook her head. </p><p>"What? Tell me." He peeked over her hair that covered her face. She was all red. </p><p>"Why were you all red?"</p><p>"Stop teasing me! I never thought I could be that frank!" She closed her eyes trying to ease down the embarassment. </p><p>He laughed and put his cup on the table. Holding her tighter, with both hands this time. </p><p>"I'm your boyfriend now remember? You could be frank to me about everything..." He looked at her and boop her nose. </p><p>She suddenly went crimson again and bury her face in his chest. Seems like she found a new favorite place. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah? Don't you have schedules tomorrow? You need to go to sleep and get some rest. I'll go home..." He caressed her hair. </p><p>"I don't mean to be improper, but... Can you stay the night? You might be exhausted I presume, because you're just discharged this morning and everything. I don't think that you driving alone in this time of night is a good idea. " She said it coyly he could see her face flushed again. He smiled teasingly. </p><p>"Hmmm... <em>Geure? </em>So I stay the night here? Where do I sleep? On this couch? You have a guest room?" He scratched the back of his head, giving her ingenuous expression. </p><p>"I do have a guest room but Ssulti and Manny are using it. You can't sleep here, it's not comfortable, I mean you know... It's a couch... So..." She seemed bewildered. </p><p>"So you're saying that I should sleep in your room? On your... Bed?" He hold up a smile. She was so cute he could eat her up. </p><p>"I mean! I mean just sleep, nothing else. Sleep with our clothes on... " She then realized what's she said that instant, her eyes rounded, she pant and closed her mouth with her hand. </p><p>He bursted out laughing. Took her tighter to his arms, where she buried her face again in his chest. She seemed to love it a lot tonight. </p><p>"Okay okay... I understood. Lets sleep then. Come on you really need some rest. Let me wash the cups first." He took the cups, headed to the kitchen. He could hear rustling sound from her room while he washed the cups, made him chuckled. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah? May I come in?" He knocked her room door softly. </p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>SooHyun-ssi..." She answered faintly. </p><p>He saw her sitting in front of the vanity as he entered her room. It was a simple style bed room painted in white. Nothing fancy. His picture wearing his military uniform was framed on her vanity, beside the black little ring box he gave her on her last birthday. </p><p>She then stepped over the room to her bed. Made herself comfortable in one of the bedside eyeing him, waiting for him to join her. </p><p>He slid out his black pullover over his head, leaving him just wearing a t-shirt he wore underneath. Guess he had to sleep in his black jeans for the night. </p><p>He slowly get on the other side of her bed, sheepishly laying himself inside the blanket. She turned herself towards him, gazing him with her crescent-shaped eyes smile. </p><p>"<em>Whae? </em>Something wrong?" He put his arm under his head. </p><p>She lended her hand, opening and closing the palm, asking for his. He took his from under his head, put his palm on top of hers. She slid her fingers in between his, holding them tight. </p><p>"Can I asked you a question?"</p><p>"<em>Mwoya?" </em>She raised her eyebrows. </p><p>"Do you always wear it?" He glanced at the ring on her finger. </p><p>"The ring? I don't wear on filming location because I have to stick to the character wardrobes, but I always wear it everywhere else. Why?"</p><p>"Do you love it so much?"</p><p>"Well, I guess because I fell in love to the one who gave it to me..." She shrugged her shoulders. </p><p>He let out his signature silly grin. </p><p>"Please stay like this, I still couldn't believe I wasn't dreaming..." She drowsed away, not for long he could hear her subtle breathing. He closed his eyes, wishing that he could stay like this forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up on a strange place that morning. Took his brain seconds to process where he was. Then he remembered about the night before, but her bedside was empty. </p><p> </p><p>He went out of her room, scanning the apartment for her. There she was standing near the kitchen island preparing something. </p><p>"Morning!!!" She looked up when she realized his presence. So beautiful with her hair up to a messy bun. He really could get use to wake up like this. Having someone to spend the morning with, especially this breathtaking human being. </p><p>"You make breakfast?" He just realized how famished he was. He forgot he didn't have dinner the night before. He pulled a chair and sat on it. </p><p>"<em>Ne.</em> But I didn't have time to go to the store, so I made something with things I found in the fridge. Hope you like sandwich." She pushed the plates of two pieces of sandwich toward him gently. </p><p>"There's more if you like. Coffee??" She asked him while pacing around the kitchen. </p><p>"What? Oh. Yes of course. Coffee." He was so fascinated by her presence in his morning so he kind of spaced out for a moment. After living alone he never have time to have breakfast at home, it was always on the road. Ryu-<em>hyung</em> always bought something for him to eat on the way to his workplace. If he didn't have any schedule he'd sleep all day and skip the meal all together straight to lunch. </p><p>He bit the bread with something red and yellow stuffed to it. It was surprisingly tasted so good. He didn't realized he let out a soft moan. </p><p>"Was it good?" She put a coffee mug in front of him and sat down accross his position at the table. </p><p>He nodded excitedly. </p><p>"What did you put in it? I never have something like this before." He observed the sandwich in his hands.</p><p>"Oh that's my egg salad and kimchi sandwich. I'm glad you like it. I thought you'd find it gross..." She sheepishly covered the smile with her hand. </p><p>"How can it'd be gross when you're the one who made it?" He smiled and raised his one of his eyebrow teasing her. </p><p>"But seriously this is so good. You should sell it. Can I have another one?" He pushed his empty plate towards her, she was surprised but straightened up and headed to the kitchen fetched him another piece.</p><p>"There. So, what you wanna do today? Continue your time off?" She asked as she put the plate in front of him</p><p>"There would be no time off, <em>jagiya</em>. I have a new project with RoBae-<em>hyung, </em>you know, the new agency I talked to you about last year?" He talked while munching his new piece of sandwich she just gave him. But after seconds, he realized how come there were no replies from her? Did she forget? So he lifted his eyes checking oh her.</p><p>She sat there eyeing him, her two beautiful orbs rounded, her face went crimson again, like freshly cooked lobster. And this time he could see them because she wear her hair up, even both of her ears turned red. Her sandwich stopped in front of her mouth.</p><p>"Oh <em>whae</em>? Did I say something weird again?" He whined.</p><p>"What did you just call me?" She finally speak.</p><p>"<em>Mwo? Jagiya? </em>Something wrong with that?" He slurped his coffee.</p><p>"<em>Ani..." </em>She shooked her head. "It's just..."</p><p>"It's just what? We're in relationship now, weren't we? So what should I call you then? <em>Nae-sarang?</em>" He let out his signature small laugh.</p><p>Her cute face went redder than before. She ate her sandwich faster and finished her coffee, then straightened up right away. </p><p>"Well, I think I have to get ready. You can take a shower if you want, while I'm you know, getting ready." She then rushed away to her bedroom, left him smiling at the table.</p><p>He felt so refreshed when he came out of the shower tube, engulfed in the floral scents of her body wash. She already prepared a new toothbrush for him on her bathroom sink vanity. He put his tounge on the side of his inner cheek, felt welcomed to spent another night.</p><p>They said their goodbye when she stepped outside the elevator to the lobby of her building because her management team would pick her up for her schedule that day, while he continued down to the basement to drive his car home. He couldn't stop smiling along the way back home. Holding on his last common sense not to open the car window and screaming out loud.</p><p> </p><p>The next two weeks he spent with meetings and meetings about his cousin new agency. They decided to brought along some people he knew about their capabilities and experiences. They planned to launch this new agency first thing next year. He was so thrilled to try this new thing. To finally get a good used of his 13 years experiences in this industry.</p><p>"So, <em>Hyung. </em>About that special person I've been talking to you, have you do your research?" </p><p>"I did. I did. She was remarkable. Complete package. Acting skills, great education, goddess-like visual, and you said she already agree to sign with us? Nice catch. Like a blue-fin tuna."</p><p>He smiled hearing his cousin praising his woman.</p><p>"Well, it's nice that you think the same. But there's something I needed your help about her." He then smiling cunningly and continue talking.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wooow.." He heard her wonderstrucked while turned around in circle in the middle of his living room. After weeks seeing each other in disguised in the corner of small cafes, she finally have time to fulfill his invitation to his apartment. He then put the coffee mugs on the table, while eyeing her wondering around the place he called home.</p><p>"You live alone in an apartement this big? No wonder you called me almost every night." She shrugged her shoulders and take her coffee mug, the new one he specially bought for her, light violet colored.</p><p>"<em>Ani. </em> I didn't call you because I live here, silly. I called you because I missed you."</p><p>She smiled her signature crescent-eyes smiled, her ring still catching light on her finger.</p><p>"Well, you have a lot of free time now, so do I. What should we do?"</p><p>"Says who I have a lot of free time? Well you might because you already told your agency that you wanna have sometime off after your enlistment, but I don't know what my agency will offer me next, considering my contract still have three months period." She threw her self to the couch.</p><p>"Like so? Well, we'd see about that..." He smiled his cunning smile again.</p><p>"So... Wanna have Netflix with me and chill?" She asked teasingly.</p><p>"Don't you test me, YeaJi-ah, you know what those word mean right?" He yanked himself beside her, facing the huge screen of his smart TV.</p><p>"<em>Andwae... Andwae.. </em>I mean, literally. Sit with me, pick the movie." She wiggled the remote.</p><p>"You pick, I make popcorn." He headed to the kitchen.</p><p>"You have popcorn?" She was thrilled while her luscious lips mouthing<em> wow...</em></p><p>She picked a horror western movie, but apparently not scary enough for her as she fell asleep on his shoulder. He then put her in his arms, took her to his bedroom bridal style, while her hands wrap around his neck. She was so slender, her waist was so tiny in his arms, he could carry her up effortlessly. Heck, his weapons and rations bag in his military training were a lot heavier than this heavenly being.</p><p>He took her socks and cardigan off, after laid her in his bed. He then laid himslef on the spot beside her, covered them in the blanket. He caresses her cheek, smiling, thanking the universe that finally he could be with one of the most astonishing soul in it.</p><p>"<em>Jalja</em> YeaJi-ah. <em>Saranghae..." </em>He kissed the top of her head, fell asleep while holding her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She called him that day, he was rather shocked because she never called him in the middle of the day, sending texts yes, but never call. </p><p>"<em>Ne</em> YeaJi-ah, what's wrong?" </p><p>"You wouldn't believe what happened today." She sound confused, and thrilled at the same time.</p><p>"Whoa slow down, take a deep breath... Tell me."</p><p>"So, they called me this morning to come to the agency, well I thought why not, maybe they have a new offer. Well they indeed gave me an offer, a photohoot, in Paris on October." He heard her sighed.</p><p>"Then? That's it? A photoshoot in Paris? That's nice."</p><p>"<em>Jamkamman,</em> that's not all... They also told me that this is the last offer they gave me, which I guess okay because my contract end up soon. But then, they also told me that my contract ended today!!! I mean it's three months ahead and I don't need to pay any penalties!!! What in the world is happening??" She squealed on the other line. He laughed.</p><p>"So you're happy or..." He wondered because sometimes eventhough she's the love of his life, he couldn't figure out what's going on inside that small head of her.</p><p>"Of course I'm happy!! I got to spend a lot of time with you!!! You told me that the new agency project would only start in the beginning of next year, so free time here I come!!! I hope that I could hold you right now I'm so happy!!"</p><p>He cheered with her, not telling her that he asked his cousin to settled everything with her old agency, even the penalties.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They spent months having great times in secret. Driving around aimlessly, dating in disguised, spending nights in each others home, walked in the park with her dogs, holding hands in the middle of the night, hours of talking in her balcony, watching and researching movies, sleeping with hands on another. He never have times like these all his life. Laughing and smiling, just being himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then a week and a half after she went to Paris, a script came to him, he was at his agency, because they said they have a few offer to him for next year and end of this year eventhough his contract ending soon. Well he saw the word Paris on one of the offer for the end of this month so he said yes right away, and took him two days to read and examine the script. This excites him.</p><p>When he met them again to talked about the script, he said that he would gladly accept the offer. But before they abid goodbye, he asked them a question, </p><p>"So, have you find the female lead?" He smiled his million dolar smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if it took me a lot of time to update this, but I have a family emergency this week, and I can't get a grip of time to update.</p><p> </p><p>Again thank you for all the comments and suggestions, I might not reply some of them but I swear I read them all... They brought warmth to my heart knowing that you like my story...</p><p> </p><p>Still, shout out for @iKONIC_md for being my partner in crime, all of the delulus discussions and datas to researched.</p><p>Much love.</p><p>Never bored I asked you to bear with me as I make this story about our lovely HyunJi..</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Time Abroad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you're in the waiting lounge now? Is it really for a month? Couldn't you just go home after 2 days? Or 3 days top?" She was listening to her boyfriend whining.</p><p>"<em>Ne, </em><em>Oppa...</em> But I really want to visit Madrid too while I have time. The days would fly, you wouldn't even realized I'm gone. You'd go to Shanghai too next week, remember?" She just closed her eyes smiling, he was so cute when he was being super clingy.</p><p>"I'd realized you're gone even when just for a minute... YeaJi-ah..." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh <em>hajima... </em>Stop being so extra or I won't call you when I'm arrived." She needed to be firm sometimes, hand covered her mouth trying to holding up a giggle.</p><p>"But... YeaJi-ah..." He whined again on the other line.</p><p>"Bye, <em>Oppa</em>. I'm not sure when I'd turn on my phone..." She closed the microphone, pretending to hung up.</p><p>"<em>Jamkamman!!!" </em>She heard him cleared his throat. "Bye, <em>jagiya...</em> I hope there'd be no trouble with your flight. Remember to call me when you arrived, okay?" His voice sounded deeper. She burst out laughing.</p><p>"<em>Ne.. Saranghae..." </em>She heard him shouting,"I love you too..." before hung the phone up.</p><p>She finally caved in, and started about last week, she begin to call him <em>oppa</em> as he asked so many times, even though it cringed her sometimes. They've been together for almost a hundred days now. Her boyfriend, the mega Hallyu Star Kim SooHyun, could be so extra sometimes. He already huffy when he realized that she won't be in Korea for their Hundredth Days Celebration. But this is the time, she won't get any chance like this again. Starting New Year she needed to work hard in her new agency, she really wanted to get out of her shells, just like he always said that she really had to try something new, something different. Being who she really is without thinking about what others would say.</p><p>So she took this chance while she visited a city in Europe, to went to Madrid, reminiscing her life before all of this, before this industry.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's already dark in Paris when her flight arrived. She turned off her phone flight mode on her way to the hotel. There were about twelve texts on her phone as soon as she got the cellular service. All from him. She chuckled.</p><p>"Don't forget to eat... <em>Saranghae..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>YeaJi-ah... I missed you already..."</p><p>"<em>Neomu neomu bogoshippoooooo..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>It's dark already... I'm scared..." She rolled her eyes and smile.</p><p>
  <em>"Jagiyaaaaaa..."</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>Seo Yea Ji..."</p><p>"I just saw a couple holding hands... I missed you..."</p><p>"What took you so long?"</p><p>"Answer me... Answer me... Answer me..."</p><p>"YeaJi-ah..."</p><p>"I don't care what time it would be, I need you to call me as soon as you arrived..."</p><p>"You haven't call... <em>Ottokhae?"</em></p><p>She couldn't help but giggle. He was so different than what everybody thoughts. On screen he was a great actor, he could be anyone, from a high school student, a King, a thief, a spy, a rookie producer, a gangster, even an alien. She was his avid fan, she saw his every projects, adoring and immersed in them. Who would knew that cool guy she always saw from afar, now sending her texts every hour of her flight. Hold her when she sleeps, moan over her egg salad sandwich, laughed because of her jokes, smiled because of her. She closed her eyes, thanking God for giving her the best gift, him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The phone just rang once,</p><p>"<em>Jagiya!! </em>Where are you?"</p><p>"Why don't you sleep? It's almost five in the morning!" She was awestruck. Stepped over the mini hallway of her hotel room to the bed.</p><p>"How can I sleep without hearing your voice?" Her lips holding out a smile.</p><p>"Now you heard my voice, you can go to sleep, <em>Oppa..." </em>She sat on the bedside, put down all her belongings.</p><p>"I still can't. I can't sleep without holding your hand." She sighed.</p><p>"<em>Oppa, </em>stop acting like this. How can I focus tomorrow if you're clinging on me like this? You weren't like this when you're enlisted..."</p><p>"I was, I just didn't want you to know. But now you're my woman, I could do anything..." <em>Jinjja...</em></p><p>"Well, I'd worry about you if you're not sleeping. So, go to sleep."</p><p>"How come you always act coy when we're together but so cold when you're away? Are you really Seo YeaJi, my girlfriend?" She couldn't hold her laugh.</p><p>"I don't have you to protect me here, so I have to protect myself. Now, Kim SooHyun-ssi, go to sleep, <em>jaebal?"</em></p><p><em>"Ne...Ne... </em>You too. I still missed you, though. <em>Saranghae,</em> YeaJi-ah..." He caved in. She closed her eyes hearing his voice.</p><p>"<em>Na do saranghae..." </em>She hung the phone up and threw herself on the bed. Smiling thinking about him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The photoshoots went so well. They wrapped it up in 3 days. So she still have time to fulfill her plans to go visit some of European cities. Then she'd went back to Paris before going home to Seoul. She decided to take the train to Madrid, just so she could enjoy every little things happened along the way. Her team went back to Seoul before her. That night before heading to Madrid the next morning, she called him.</p><p>"<em>Yeoboseyo..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>Don't you <em>yeoboseyo </em>me! Just go home, <em>jaebal...</em>" She chortled.</p><p>"Oh <em>whae? </em>I can't call you anymore now?"</p><p>"I missed you so much, I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep. Why are you torturing me like this, YeaJi-ah?"</p><p>"Listen, listen to me. We used to not meeting each other for weeks, but I've only gone for what, five days?"</p><p>"Well at least we're in the same city, whenever I missed you I could just popped at your door. Now you're so far away I don't even know how many kilometres we're apart." He sounded glum. She sighed.</p><p>"<em>Oppa, </em>I'm calling you right now because I wanna tell you that I'm off to Madrid by train tomorrow."</p><p>"Couldn't you cancel? It's our Hundredth Celebration. I want you here with me." He whined again. Sometimes he was so cute she just want to fly to him and landed in his arms.</p><p>"You're the one who told me that I have to work hard next year, right? You always said that I need to be myself, so people won't underestimate me. So this is my only chance to go abroad for a while. You do understand, right, <em>Oppa? Nae-sarang?</em>" She let out a grin.</p><p>He groaned. </p><p>"You're so lucky I fall in love with you actress Seo. This so much I could tolerate. I have to endure all the loneliness in the world just so the love of my life can have her time travelling around Europe. Without me. Alone. Because she's a wonder woman. A wonder woman that I love. Well, you can have that. Since I'm a very understanding boyfriend..." She cracked up, laughing her lungs off.</p><p>They talked for a couple more minutes.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, it's getting late there, right? I just start my day, while over there you're ending yours. Happy Hundredth Days, <em>jagiya...</em> I hope you know how much I love you."</p><p>"I love you too, so much I couldn't tell. Wait for me, will you? I'll be home before you know it." Then they hung the phone up. She fell asleep seeing their pictures in her phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days went by, she went to Madrid, like she planned to. One morning when she was having her coffee at the balcony of her hotel room, he called her.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, I'm departing to Shanghai now. You're still in Madrid?"</p><p>"<em>Ne,</em> I'm having my breakfast now. Don't you forget to eat your meal."</p><p>"When will you back to Paris again?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe next month? The first? <em>Whae?</em>" She raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"<em>Ani. </em>I just want to know your schedule. Okay then, they're calling in my flight. See you soon, <em>jagiya. Saranghae."</em></p><p><em>"Na do saranghae...</em> Be careful, get enough rest!" But he hung up already. She shrugged her shoulder, continue sipping her coffee, reasoning where should she go today.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She then settled to visit Barcelona for a while, before arrived back in Paris at the first day of the coming month. When she just got out of her taxi, stepped into her hotel lobby, dragging her luggage, she got a call.</p><p>"<em>Ne, Oppa. </em>I just arrived at the hotel, just checking in."</p><p>"What hotel?" She tilted her head wondering why he asked such question. Then she mentioned the hotel she's staying at.</p><p>"Oh... Okay then. See you soon Yeaji-ah. I still missed you..."</p><p>"I missed you too. A lot." He then hung up.</p><p> </p><p>She laid awake on her bed, just trying to straightened all of her bones. She was tired, but also refreshed. She thought she can deal with whatever coming at her next year, she even had him by her side. When she was thinking about what's he'd be doing right now, was he still in Shanghai, because he said he didn't want to go back to Seoul before her, her doorbell ringing. </p><p>Just like what happened a few months back, she saw him smiling and waving his hand through the peeking hole. She opened the door, hold it while he nonchalantly entered her room, with a duffel bag hanged on his shoulder. He then dropped his bag near the bed, walking to the balcony.</p><p>"Wow... You can even see Eiffel Tower from here..."</p><p>"The fact is <em>Oppa, </em>you can see Eiffel Tower from anywhere in Paris. What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were still in Shanghai."</p><p>He threw himself to the bed.</p><p>"Like I always said, YeaJi-ah, I have ways." He smirked cunningly. She shook her head, sat on the bedside.</p><p>He opened his arms broadly, "Come here..." She then snuggled into his arms, inhaling his scent that felt like breathing the heaven's air.</p><p>"God, I missed you so much. It felt like forever." His arms enveloped her petite figure tighter. He closed his eyes. She lifted her gaze, scanning the stunning face of her man. He truly is a resemblance of a Greek God, angel, or whatever deity and beautiful creatures people ever told stories about. She couldn't believe that this kind of perfection holding her in his warm embrace. There's no other place like this in the world or universe. This place is hers, and hers alone.</p><p>He abruptly opened his eyes, meeting hers. That second she could feel all the blood in her body rushing to her head, flushing her face and ears, her feet getting colder, even though it's still warm, she shivered.</p><p>"Beautiful..." He caressed her cheek, they were so closed, she could see the strands of his long eyelashes, the stars in his eyes, she closed her eyes anticipating what would come next. But just like the way he all of sudden opening his eyes, he promptly straightened up.</p><p>"I'm hungry. Are you? Why don't we go outside for a walk? Looking for something to eat?" He rubbed his hands on his thighs restlessly. She was aghast. Stayed on the bed staring at him. What in the world is going on? She really just thought that they would do something... Something that should be done considering they just had their Hundredth Day.</p><p>"Come on, I'm starving..." He lent his hand, giving her his remarkable smile. She reached for it, straightened up, following his lead to the door. Still progressing what just happened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They fixed on a small cafe not so far from the hotel. Not too many people, and considering this was Europe, they won't attract any attention, just acted casual, tourist like.</p><p>"So, where were Ryu-<em>oppa </em>and your team? They won't let you wandering around Paris alone." She put a piece of her chocolate opera cake into her mouth. Oh my, this was so good.</p><p>"I left them at the hotel, then I come to you. And don't call him <em>oppa. </em>Can I have some?"</p><p>"He must be furious right now." She fed him the cake, watched him let out a soft moan, relishing it. She smiled her signature crescent-eyed smile.</p><p>"Gosh, so good... I know he might. But let him be, he won't be mad at me for too long. I want more." He glanced at the cake.</p><p>"This is the last, if you want more, order it yourself." She fed him again, he let out a silly grin.</p><p>"If you won't feed me, I can eat it straight from you" He raised his eyebrows teasingly.</p><p>"<em>Aish..." </em>She blushed again, pull the cake plate closer. He laughed, hand's sustaining his chin.</p><p>She guzzled her cake. He also emptied his coffee, rose up, lent her a hand.</p><p>"You done? Lets go back, it's getting dark." She took few sips of water and reached his hand. They walked back to the hotel, side by side, holding each other hand, fingers intertwined. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She sat at the balcony of her hotel room, gazing away the lights of Eiffel Tower, basked in the soft breeze of autumn on her cheeks, grazing her hair, when she heard him came out of the bathroom. She turned her head, looking at him slowly approached her. He was so fresh, so majestic, with hair still slightly damp, so scrumptious made her bit her lips trying to not loose control and threw herself into his embrace.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He progressed to sat on the chair beside her.</p><p>"<em>Ani, </em>just enjoying the Eiffel Tower at night, thinking that I might leave it tomorrow or the day after."</p><p>"Well, I have to go home tomorrow, Milady, so ..."</p><p>She groaned. "This is so hard. Guess I'm going back the day after then, or people might freaked out seeing us together in the airport. Why can't we be just like a normal couple?" She threw her head back, closed her eyes, stood up straight and paced out to the railing of the balcony. She still closed her eyes when suddenly arms engulfed her from behind. She could feel his broad chest against her back. His scents diffused made her giddy, his warmth melted her core.</p><p>"Be patient please. We couldn't be like normal people, because we're not, <em>jagiya... </em>But no matter what I'd always be there for you, do everything in my capabilities to protect you, so I need you to be tough, for us..." His voice sent shudders to her spine. His chin on her shoulder. She took a very deep breath, preserving this moment in her mind.</p><p>He turned her around facing him, his hand caressing her back. He staring at her deeply, she felt naked just by his gaze. His eyes changing, they're now full of lusts, his other hand cupped her cheek, "My God YeaJi-ah, you're so beautiful..." He leaned closer, she couldn't breathe and closed her eyes, then it happened.</p><p>His lips pressing hers. They were fit, like pieces of a puzzle. She felt like a lightning had struck her, sending electric pulses all over her body. His lips was so soft, they tasted so good, while his scents rushed her sense so intoxicating, made her loose the strength of her legs.</p><p>He then broke the kiss, still longingly scrutinized her, asking for her consent to kiss her more, to devour her more, and she gave him a slight nod, made him smacked his lips against hers again. He pulled her closer, she yelped of his sudden movement, made her lips slightly ajar giving him chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, greeted hers, exploring every nook and cranny, she can taste his sweet and minty breath while her arm slowly going up to his nape and the other clawed his back. He put his hand on the back of her head, guiding her as they continue savoring each other. She could feel all of her love for him, their years of waiting, passions, and hunger swirled together igniting some kind of sparks in her chest that she didn't know was there before. She couldn't help not to let a soft moan when he deepen his kiss, demolishing every fears, every hesitations, every insecurities, every unworthiness buried deep inside her. She's willingly to let herself go with this man, would follow him everywhere he takes her. A tear escaped her eye, rolled down to her cheek.</p><p>After sometimes that felt like eternity, they broke their kiss. Both of them panting, catching their breath. They shared a deep gazed into each other. Her view was starry. He then took her into his arms again, held her tighter, giving her time to calm herself down, composed her heartbeat. Thanking the universe that he held her and for the railing against her back because right now she couldn't feel her legs.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah..." His voice muffled as he talked while burying his face in the nook of her neck and shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Na do saranghae, </em>SooHyun-ssi..." She wrapped her arms around his broad back, afraid of letting him go.</p><p> </p><p>After calming themselves down, he lead her to sit beside him on the outdoor couch of her hotel room balcony. He took her hand, the one without his ring on one of its finger, caressing it. She smiled and lean her back to the couch, made herself comfortable.</p><p>"You know, we just had our Hundredth Days Celebration few weeks ago."</p><p>"Hmmm..." She just hummed to reply him, her eyes still closed.</p><p>Out of the blue she felt something slid through her finger, made her bolted and opened her eyes, saw him slid a fine ring with a tiny diamond to her finger. The ring's so fine, almost threadlike, it looked like it meld with her skin.</p><p>"Wha..." He put a finger to her lips, stopping her in the middle.</p><p>"Happy Hundredth Days, <em>nae-sarang...</em> I'm hoping we could have thousandth days, ten thousandth days and more in the future." He landed a peck on her lips, left her agape, her eyes rounded, couldn't find anything to say. Without command her view become hazy again, she felt abashed for crying again and again like a little girl. That's not who she was. She used to be strong independent woman, never let her feeling showed. But she never felt being loved like this, to be fought for, worthy of risk taking decisions.</p><p>He just smiled and lifted her up, bridal style, while she weep in his chest. He put her on the bed, wrapped her with the duvet, wiping her tears with his thumb.</p><p>"Come on now, <em>uljima...</em> It ached my heart seeing you cry." He held her tight, she fell asleep in his arms.</p><p>She awakened in the middle of the night. He peacefully asleep beside her. She stroked his hair, wallowed in the serenity of his divine face, trying to believe that he belonged to her. She contemplated the new ring in her other finger, so contrast with the one he gave her on her birthday, this one was so simple, so fine, so plain, won't draw any attention but yet so beautiful, so elegant, so mature. She smiled, kissed his lips, and snuggled in his chest while cupping her new ring tight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's been few weeks since they back in Seoul again. Filling their days with lot of kisses, hugs, and laughs. He still busy with the preparations of the agency, he told her they still needed to contact some people, to make the launch of the agency next year a success. While she just enjoying her time off with her dogs, and her family, especially her cute niece. She spent a lot of time with them, and with him, filling herself with their love.</p><p> </p><p>They were enjoying one of their aimless drive one day. Picnic basket, picnic sheet, and a bottle of wine were packed on the back passenger seat. The day was surprisingly sunny, considering the snow would fell soon. He turned the car, entering a small village, with old houses, not so many of them. Driving down through a dirt road, to a beautiful meadow. She didn't know how could he find a place like this.</p><p>They got out of the car and he shouted with his arms wide open, "Look!!! Dandelions!!!" His smile was so wide, he made his own crescent-eyed smile. She mouthed wow with her hand shading her eyes. The meadow was filled with beautiful dandelions, some of them had become seed heads filled with seeds, she took one and blew it, while he took their packed meal from the car. After finding a comfortable spot under a tree, he spread the picnic sheet, and she arranged their lunch, consists of his favorite egg salad and kimchi sandwich, some cut fruits, orange juice, and of course, the wine.</p><p>After they had their lunch, he laid down with his arms as a pillow, closed his eyes, while she stroke his hair gently.</p><p>"<em>Oppa..." </em>She gazed his gorgeous face.</p><p><em>"</em>Hmmm?"</p><p>"Why did you tell me that your team in military thought that I was your girlfriend, while during that time I wasn't?"</p><p>He rolled to his side, one arm propped up his head.</p><p>"You wanna know?" He smiled cunningly. She nodded.</p><p>"Because I stuck your picture that you gave me on my birthday at the inside of my locker door and drew a big heart on it." He laughed his signature laugh seeing her eyes rounded in awestruck. She then burst out laughing and hitting his arms.</p><p>"Ouch, <em>hajima</em>..." He pulled her to his arms, let her laid down using his chest as her pillow, enjoying the rest of that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One day near the end of the year, she received a big envelope sent to her apartment. Considering that she's a free agent, it might be some kind of contract proposal for a project next year. She shrugged her shoulders, sat on the couch and opened it. Turned out, they were indeed a project contract proposal, as female lead of a drama and a script, with <em>Saykojimman, Gwenchana </em>as a title written on it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>They finally got their first kiss!!! SooHyun is a mighty he could hold all of the lusts and everything just to make sure that YeaJi is comfortable with everything.</p><p>Thank you for all of you comments and suggestions, they really warmed my heart.<br/>I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Not forgetting to say thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p>Especially to all of my readers, I love you all guys, thanks for motivating me. Once again please bear with me.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The New Year's Eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He heard the inside news that they had sent the script to her. Finally after almost two months researching and considering they accept his suggestion. He remembered vividly the day he decided to take the role. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, have you find the female lead?" was the thing he asked them. </p><p>"Well, we have a few already as a consideration, but none had been really offered like you, Kim SooHyun-ssi."</p><p>"May I suggest someone? I mean you don't have to accept it immediately, you can do your own research, but can you not give the script to anyone else before you're done with your research? I can give you my word that this drama can be a big hit, if you follow my suggestion." He gave them his phenomenal smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But that was months ago. They even got a chance to visit Paris last month, treasuring their time for a little rest and recreation, well mostly rest, in secrecy. But after return to Korea, what he thought hits different with reality. His cousin new project took more time and efforts than what he used to think. It wasn't easy to engage people who he thought competent to join him and his cousin in this project. He needed to do lots and lots of meeting, presentations, tweaked and twitched just to make sure they'd dealing with the right people behind this project. What he thought would be a smooth sailing until the end of year, didn't happen at all. He was still busy, still tired.</p><p> </p><p>He only found his salvation in her. Just being in her presence could make his whole mood better. Everything she do, he could find comfort in them. Just like tonight, they had dinner at her place. He sat with her at the dining table, Manny and Ssulti, her fur children, laid lazily on their bed in the corner of the living room.</p><p>"So, anything new today?" He munched his fried chicken. She tried to make his favorite <em>yangnyeom</em> chicken for dinner. And it was so good.</p><p>"Well, I got a script today..." She hung her words.</p><p>"And?" He took another bite. It was seriously good.</p><p>"And nothing more... Just that..." She seemed agonize but in a second she smiled. </p><p>"Something wrong?" He put down his chicken, examined her expressions.</p><p>"<em>Aniyeyo... </em>The chicken is good? Not too spicy? Want some more? Or maybe another can of beer, <em>Oppa?" </em>She straightened up, intended to pace to the kitchen.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah... Tell me..." He grabbed her wrist with his clean hand. His expression hardened. She sat down again. Took a deep sighed.</p><p>But she still wordless. It was too obvious that there's a storm in her mind.</p><p>"<em>Jagiya... </em>I can't help you if sealed yourself from me. So... Could you tell me what happened?" He begged her with his gaze.</p><p>She started to open her mouth.</p><p>"Hold on, I wash my hand first..." He let out his signature grin. She pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Then?" He's back sat at his place. Her face remain unchanged. He took one of her hand, caressing it gently, his thumb played around with the ring he gave her in Paris.</p><p>"A script arrived today. It was your drama script. The <em>Saykojimman</em>. " She ceased her words.</p><p>They both knew that he already accepted a new offer as a male lead in a drama, for his coming back project, aside his appearance as a cameo a few months back, even though it haven't officially announced yet, mainly because the filming would only start next year and they projected to announce it with his new agency, for his contract with his old agency expired.</p><p>"That's great news! They offered you a role? As?" He was excited, hold her hand tighter.</p><p>"The female lead..."</p><p>"YeaJi-ah!!! That was fantastic! We could act together. Oh my, the thoughts of sharing scenes with you..." He stood up and squeezed her in his arms.</p><p>But contrast with his joyful moment, she remained silent.</p><p>"<em>Whae?</em> You're not happy? You'd accept it, right? We're gonna work together. I could meet you everyday no one would notice..." He overjoyed.</p><p>"About that..." She finally spoke.</p><p>He tilted his head waiting for her to continued. His hands still on her shoulders.</p><p>"About that..." He repeated her sentence.</p><p>She inhaled a very deep breath and muttered,</p><p>"I didn't think I'm gonna accept it..." She hung her head low. Her voice was so stifled, he wasn't sure he heard it right.</p><p>"You didn't think what?!" He let go of her shoulder, just stood there appalled.</p><p>"That I'm gonna accept it. I thought I'm gonna refuse..." She fidgeted her fingers.</p><p>He didn't know how to react. He was aghast and slightly upset hearing her answer. Not once flashed in his mind that she would refuse the role. He sat on the chair in front of her, a shock was painted on his face. He glowered her, seeking for a smile, a sign that this was a joke, that she just pulled a prank on him, so he could prepare to laugh. But none. She was serious.</p><p>"You're gonna refuse? Why? You didn't wanna work with me? Thought that working with me is something wrong? That I was not worthy of your talents?" He didn't know why but he couldn't hold it. The fact that the love of his life refused something that he thought would be good for her, for her career, something that he prepared for her flustered him.</p><p>"No, <em>Oppa. </em>It wasn't like that. I was the one whose unworthy, I was the one who didn't deserve you... Yet..." She stood up and took his hand.</p><p>He held it back, but the resentment still lingered. He closed his eyes, but he couldn't sweep it away.</p><p>"I thought I have to go home. Thank you so much for the chicken. It was very good. <em>Saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah..." He let go of her hand, stepped over the living room to said goodbye to her dogs. He then headed to the door, his head felt heavy.</p><p>"<em>Oppa...</em>" She tried to hindered him going away. But he already tugged the door open.</p><p><em>"Jalja...</em>" The door banged behind him. He paced away looking down, trying to eased his displeasure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't call or text her the next day. Or the day after. Beside still feeling a little overthrown, his cousin still nagged him about his list of the people they intended to cooperate. This project started to wary him. The preparation took way longer than expected. The launch deadline was getting closer.</p><p>"Couldn't we find someone else for this position? You know, someone easier?" His cousin nattered.</p><p>They were in his living room that day, discussed about certain people that still hasn't give their answer about their proposal.</p><p>"<em>Andwae!</em> He's the only one I trusted to fill that position. I didn't want anyone else." He clenched his fist. His mind wasn't right. He was still easily irritated.</p><p>"Well you ought to work harder then, pushed him, persuade him, whatever it took..." His cousin phone rang. He picked it up, while he just sat there, swallowing his anger.</p><p>"What? Couldn't you just take care of it? What did I pay you for?? Do whatever you can! The deadline was closing!"</p><p>His cousin yelled to someone on the other line. He closed his eyes, couldn't bear hearing another problem.</p><p>"It was from the legal team. They said our corporate paper's missing a few things. I guessed I had to come there to sorted them out. Why were things like this keep happening? Okay then, I'm going..." His cousin was tidying up the papers on the table in front of them, and hurried away. He was left alone, sat there massaging his temple.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night he sat alone on his couch. He didn't want to go anywhere. Nothing excited him. He felt helpless just like a few years ago before he met her again. He closed his eyes, massaging his nape, feeling so weary, his head was still heavy. </p><p>He missed her so much but he still riled up because of the other day. What should he do? He was afraid that she hurt him again. He groaned, bury his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell startled him. Who could it be at this hour? He went to the door, checked the security camera just to found her stood in front of his door. Hushed to open the door, he grabbed her by the waist and hold her tight.</p><p>"<em>Oppa?" </em></p><p>She sounded bewildered. But he didn't let go, inhaling all her scents so he could feel alive again, absorbing all her warmth to recharged himself.</p><p>"I missed you so much..."</p><p>He talked while bury his face at his favorite spot, the nook between her neck and shoulder. Her arms slowly raised to his broad back, embracing him tight.</p><p> </p><p>They were sitting on the couch in his living room. No one started the conversation. He played with his beer can, while she encircled the rim of her cup. </p><p>"So..."</p><p>"So..."</p><p>They both talked at the same time, then looked at each other faces, and burst out laughing.</p><p>"You first, <em>Oppa..." </em>She smiled. Looking amazing as always. She was more dazzling than the time he left her apartment few days ago.</p><p>"Okay then, I just wanna know how were you?" Because he was so miserable without her.</p><p>"Me? I wasn't okay. I missed you so much. I was confused. I was helpless without you." She looked down, sipping her tea.</p><p>"I missed you too YeaJi-ah. I couldn't think straight, RoBae-<em>hyung </em>kept nagging me about the project, I'm exhausted, but I couldn't talk to you." He stroke her hair.</p><p>"Well, I guessed we felt the same way. I missed you so much so I came here, I needed to see you..." She put her head on his shoulder. He felt lighter instantly.</p><p>"So you're gonna accept the role then?"</p><p>Just like the last time, she remained wordless. She lifted her head of his shoulder, sat straight, looking at him.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, you were going to accept the role, right?" He asked her once again, scared of what would come.</p><p>" I still didn't think I will..." She eyeing her teacup, that she held above her thigh. </p><p>It happened again. He felt something in him burning.</p><p>"But listen to me first, <em>Oppa...</em>" She begged him. "I didn't think I was fit to the role..."</p><p>"YeaJi-ah... You were..."</p><p>"I mean I was just a B-Level actress, to be co-starred with you..."</p><p>"Who said that you're B-level actress?"</p><p>"You needed to act with someone in your level,<em> Oppa..."</em></p><p>"You were in my level, you just needed to think better abou..."</p><p>"But what if it flopped because of me?"</p><p>"It won't flop..." He put his tongue at his inner cheek, frustrated.</p><p>"Your fans, what if they hated me? Saying that I wasn't worthy to act with..."</p><p>"Stop thinking about them..." He felt the vein on his temple pulsated.</p><p>"And the social media..."</p><p>"STOP BEING SO EXTRA AND ACCEPT THE ROLE YEAJI-AH, <em>JAEBAL</em>!!!" He snapped.</p><p>She gasped.</p><p>He still sat there, tried so hard to composed himself.</p><p>She put her teacup on the table, her hands trembling, then she took her handbag, let out a faint sob, rushed to the door and banged it close.</p><p>He threw his beer to the wall, the contents spilled everywhere, it's going to leave a mark. He then screamed in anger, yanked himself to the couch and sunk himself there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It's almost two weeks since that horrid night, she still hasn't call, no text either. He tried to text her but zero response. He felt so frustrated and empty, not just empty, it was hollow. How could he lashed out like that? His bad temper finally took tolls on himself, on her, on their relationship. He missed her so much but like a few years ago he couldn't muster some courage to called her first, this time to apologize, to begged for her forgiveness.</p><p>He lived the life for the last few days in autopilot. Wake up in the morning from his sleepless nights, meetings and meetings with his cousin, counting and recounting the numbers, checking and rechecking the plans.</p><p>When he was alone, he couldn't help to wonder why would she refuse the role? It was perfect. She was one of the most underestimated actress he knew. Her talents were remarkable if it's not magnificent. She was so smart, she could go travelling alone in Europe without afraid of being lost, because well, everybody knew her Spanish was amazing, heck, his mind even went blank sometimes when he needed to speak a little English. And her visual, she was like being build to be perfect, like The God himself carved her with his own hands. She bore the resemblance of a Goddess, like she supposed to live in Asgard, not in here, on earth, among mere humans. So why would she feel insecure? Her insecurity irked him so much sometimes, because he knew her capabilities and all of her qualities. He became frustrated just to think about that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Two days before New Year, his cousin told him that finally everything settled. They're set to launch a day after New Year, with the announcements of him, her and another young and talented actress Kim SaeRon would join the agency.</p><p>"I met her two days ago to settle everything. She said she didn't want to meet you, but she still signed the contract. What's wrong with you guys?" His cousin threw some papers on the table and progressed to sit across him.</p><p>"Nothing..." He gazed the wall glass, peeking at the sky through it, avoiding his cousin's glare.</p><p>"Go settled everything with her, it's not good for the company if it launched with two of its talents were in quarrel. And also for your sake, SooHyun-ah, you already looked like a zombie. If you were wrong then apologized! It didn't diminish someone's value just to apologizing. Don't put your pride too high. You needed her. Just admit it. Nothing's wrong with that." His cousin then stood up and rustled his hair, headed to the door.</p><p>"I'm going. Listen to me, SooHyun-ah, the longer you neglect the wound, the worse it gets." The door alarm chimed as he closed the door.</p><p>He thought about it. What if he was the wrong one here? What if he only thought what's best for her without taking her feeling to his considerations? What if he's the one to blame?</p><p>But then again, she would missed so much if she refuse this role. This role would be the gate for her recognition, for the world to know about her, her talents, her skills, how beautiful she was, inside out. For her not to be understated anymore. The angelic being who colored his life for the past few months, who showered him with her warmth and love everyday. They must awake, stopped sleeping on her, she has to shine, be in the place where she belongs, up there.</p><p>He must convinced her to accept the role. He must. He must apologized, begged for her forgiveness and assure her that whatever happened he'd there for her, that they're going to face everything, together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He rang her doorbell. Waited helplessly for her to open the door and let him in. Foot tapping the carpet of her hallway. Come on YeaJi-ah, I know you're home. It's New Year's Eve and her family already went to their year end vacation, left her alone because they planned to spent New Year's Eve together before everything happened. It felt like forever before she finally open her door and let him in.</p><p> </p><p>"What else do you want,<em> Oppa? </em>Yelled at me again? Calling me so extra for not accepting that role?"</p><p>She just stood there, arms crossed on her chest, eyeing him coldly. Gone already the girl he used to acknowledge, full of warmth with eyes full stars, smiles can melt the iceberg. The woman stood in front of him now is giving him a scrutiny that can froze The Sahara.</p><p>"About that..." He stood there, massaging his nape, felt so fidgety.</p><p>"About that what?" She headed to the couch and yanked herself there. Arms still crossed, glares still pierced like a laser straight into his pathetic soul. Still looked so majestic even when she was upset. How can a mere human be like this? Well, that's another proof that she wasn't a mere human. He felt lightheaded, inhaling the scents of her apartment, the scents that he didn't realize he needed to continue to live.</p><p>"You got nothing to say?" She tilted her head, demanding explanations.</p><p>He moved his way to the couch and sit across her.</p><p>"<em>Mianhae, </em>YeaJi-ah... I'm really sorry. I mean, I was exhausted that day, my mind full problems I couldn't control, everything I've calculated all this time was missed, I didn't use to that. And I lashed them out on you... I'm terribly sorry..."</p><p>She took a deep sigh. Arms still crossed but he could see the her shoulders relaxed.</p><p>"But I think now it's my turn to listen carefully about what your thoughts on this role. Why you were so hesitant to accept it, tell me, please, I won't cut you in the middle like last time." He moved to sat beside her.</p><p>She put her arms down, not shielding herself anymore, lifted up the barrier.</p><p>"The thing is, <em>Oppa, </em>I was scared. I was scared I didn't meet your standards. I mean this role is amazing, I knew if I could pull it off it would be one of the best thing that happened to my career. But all of this, acting beside you, with you, were so overwhelming. You're The Kim SooHyun!!! Even though we're in a relationship, but people out there didn't know that, right? What if I dragged you into failure? What would happen then? What would happen with us? I couldn't stand the thoughts that you'd resent me if things going out of hand. If everything didn't happen like we want it to..." She fidgeted her fingers. His rings still sat beautifully there, on the place where they're belong.</p><p>He leaned his back to the couch, let out a sigh, but still didn't say a word.</p><p>"And your fans!" There you go, he didn't say anything because he knew that she would mention this. His fans has always be her biggest concern, her immense insecurity.</p><p>"What if they hated me? And blamed me if everything went sideways? I wouldn't survive their comments, their judgement..." She then held herself, knees to the chest. He couldn't hold it anymore, he took her into his arms, embraced her tight. Trying to subduct all her pain, her insecurities away.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah... You know that I love you, right? It was you and would only be you. I knew you were meant for this, this is the time for you to take a risk. That you just grab every chance you had, without thinking too much about the consequences. Accepting that role wasn't a crime, <em>jagiya...</em> So why are you afraid? We're already agreed to work hard next year remember? That's why I let you go by yourself wondering the place so far away, even though I was so scared back then, what if something happen to the woman I love? What if she met some French guy, falling in love and left me?" She chuckled in his chest.</p><p>"Because I realized that you were right, we would work so hard next year we even won't have a free time for a vacation, and this is the starting point. This is the starting point YeaJi-ah, why were you forget that first step you always wanted?"</p><p>He could sense the warm wet sensation at the front of his shirt. She cried again.</p><p>"You would take this role, right? Whatever happen in the future, we would face it, together. If by the hell sake this drama flopped, at least I ever be in that position, you helped me out and I turned out fine. So why couldn't we face it again? And again?" He lifted her chin, and cupped her cheek. Framing her ravishing full of tears face in his memory. She nodded and closed her eyes.</p><p>All of his self control broke loose.</p><p> </p><p>He put his lips against hers. The thirst, the hunger, the passion, his love for her all of them fused together kindled a fire in him. He kissed her passionately, his head felt dizzy. Her taste, her scents, her warmth, he wanted to absorb everything.</p><p>He broke their kissed. Both of them panting, his gaze still locked on her. Her eyes that usually full of stars, now filled with lust. She was flushed, in the sudden she pressed her lips on his. He continued to devour her, satiating his hunger, his thirst. Her luscious lips felt so soft against his, felt so sweet. Then she parted her lips giving him permission to enter. His tongue wandering her mouth intertwined with hers, dissolving every problem in his mind.</p><p>He lifted her up, his arm held her tight, one at the back of her head, guiding her while he ravished her mouth, tasting her presence. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his nape, as he carried her to the bedroom, laid her on her bed.</p><p>He was hovering over her, observed her divine face. Asked for her approval, tried to restrain all his need. And she gave it, through her gaze. He then united their lips again, licking in, relishing her flavor. She kissed him back, their tongue pushed and pulled with pulsing sensations. Still locked in each others mouth, he pulled out his jacket, tossed it aside. He deepen his kiss, continue to ravaging every corner of her mouth, sucking her lower lip made her let out a soft moan. The fire inside him raging. </p><p>He broke their kiss again, gasping for air, catching his breath.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah..." He muttered with a hoarse voice, begging her to perceiving his desire. And she nodded, her hands began to roll his shirt, slid it over his head, curved it into a ball in her palms and threw it away. He smirked when he catch her mouthing wow over his bare body. He kissed her again, his hand pulled the thin elastic band that formed the collar of her white dress, slid it down easily, revealing her plumpy breasts covered in lacy black bra. He stopped breathing, then continued to slide the dress down through her waist and legs.</p><p>The view in front of him was a sight to behold. She laid there with matching underwear, like a Greek Goddess came down from heaven to blessed him with her beauty. He began to kiss his favorite place, the nook between her neck and her shoulder, the touch of her skin burned his lips. His hands moved to her back trying to unclasp her bra, while she's working to unfasten his jeans. He could feel his jeans slid down, as he trailed his mouth down to one of her breast, while the other being softly kneaded by his hand. His other hand threw her bra somewhere in this steamy bedroom, even though it was winter time. She yelped when he gently bit her taut bud, made his heart sank to his stomach. He was busy trailing kisses all over her when he felt a soft grip holding his shaft. His mind went blank, his life was in her palm, burning by the touch of her skin.</p><p>Panting, he moaned her name, made her kicked his jeans and boxer that stuck on his knees, slid them down his legs, left him stripped. He kissed her again, one of his hand now move to the seam of her lacy panty, made his way inside, buffing around her folded center, it was wet already, anticipating his fingers. He gazed at her asking a consent to enter, as she bit her lips, holding out a moan, she nodded. He slid a finger into her fold, made her loose control and moaned his name.</p><p>His finger continued to revolve inside, while his tongue went back to her mount, sucking, licking, gyrating the softness of her breast, she's still pumping his manhood, spreading wetness from the tip to ease her doing. Her other hand clawing his back.</p><p>She breathe faster, gasping for air when suddenly she cried,</p><p>"SooHyun <em>Oppa...</em>" He flicked her clit and twitched his finger inside, made her back arched against the bed.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana?</em>" He asked her while catching his breath. He ogled her, her face redden, hair tousled, panting, sweat trailing on her forehead, she smiled and nodded coyly. He caressed a hair strand on her temple.</p><p>"By the love of God YeaJi-ah, you're so beautiful..." He kissed her gently. His shaft still burning hot in her hand. She stroked it again, made him growled and closed his eyes trying to found the last grip of himself.</p><p>"Now, your turn, <em>Oppa..." </em>She promptly smirked and aimed his dick to her center. He still aghast when she abruptly pulled his waist made him ramming at her hard. He felt his soul left his body. She closed her eyes while her hand pushed his waist away, left only the tip of his pecker, then pulled it down again.</p><p>"You really want me to do it?" He asked her in between his breath. Her eyes still closed and she smiled. Thought that as a permission he began moving gently, examine her expression with every thrust. But then he couldn't hold it anymore, he muttered her name, rocked more and more harder as she began to moaned and screaming his name, kissed her again, tasting every bit of her, aware that he was close, but still holding on waiting hers. Suddenly she gasped, her pussy tighten, grasping his wood, her nails sank to his skin. He pulled out swiftly for his release as the shrivelling over, groaned as he cum on her stomach. The sound of New Year's Eve fireworks can be heard outside. They pant and contemplated each others face. They both let out a smile, leaned forward and shared a deep kiss, just to took the last grip of themselves. His head filled with euphoria he thought he could faint anytime. </p><p>He stood up to take tissues from her vanity, wipe her down as she pulled him back to bed. She kissed him softly while he pulled the blanket wrapping them. </p><p><em>"Saranghae, </em>SooHyun-<em>oppa..." </em>She smiled her crescent-eyed smile and snuggled into his bare chest. He held her tight in his embrace.</p><p><em>"Na do,</em> YeaJi-ah" Kissing the top of her head, inhaling the scents of his life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even if he die tomorrow, he won't feel any remorse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, they did it!<br/>I'm sorry if some of you think that SooHyun has a bad temper, well he does. I just try to convey that side of him and how his love for YeaJi change him. </p><p>Writing this chapter down make me shivers.<br/>Soon we'll see them in between takes of our forever number 1 drama, Psycho But It's Okay.<br/>Thank you for all of you comments and suggestions, they really warmed my heart.<br/>I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Not forgetting to say thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p>Note : @MeylindaRatna, this chapter is for you.. </p><p>Especially to all of my readers, I love you all guys, thanks for motivating me. Once again please bear with me.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Days After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sunlight shone through the crannies of her curtain, a ray hit her eyes. She opened them, felt an arm wrapped her back as she slept on her stomach. Eyeing down, just realized that she didn't wear anything under the blanket. Her eyes rounded as her brain processing this, then she turned her head. There he was. A majestic being. Slept peacefully beside her, one of his toned arms wrapping her back. Even though he's warm, she felt a burning sensation where their skin touched, and shivers in her spine. She closed her eyes remembering the night before, vividly. How they united themselves, their love and passion on one night full of lusts and desires. How she felt so loved by the way he treated her, passionate, yet so benevolent.</p><p>That instant all of her blood rushed to her head, spreading to her face, ears, and nape, she parched. She rolled slowly on her side facing him. He was... Divine. Even much more beautiful than Michaelangelo's David, or the bust of Antinuos that she saw in Florence when she was still studying in Madrid. She didn't know who sculpted the man in front of him, but he was perfect.</p><p>She caressed his cheek, barely touching because she didn't want to wake him up. Traced his chiseled jaw, all the way to his neck stopped on the tip of his shoulder. Sometimes she wondered, what was the thing she did in her past life to be granted this kind of blessing? Being loved by someone this beautiful inside and outside, be in a position that thousands if not millions of women out there would kill for.</p><p>She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table over his shoulder, 07.14 AM. She didn't have any intention to get out of bed, yet, so her only option was to snuggled in his scented broad chest, breathing in the air around him which she then chose. As he subconsciously embraced her, she drowsed away.</p><p> </p><p>The commotion her dogs made outside her door woke her up. She eyed the clock. Snap! It's 08.19 AM. She kissed him delicately and moving very slowly escaping his cuddle. When she straightened up, she was horrified seeing her room as a witness of their steamy night. The aftermath was unimaginable. Their clothes scattered everywhere. This particular view made her flushed in red again.</p><p>She tiptoed around the room, garnered everything, from her panties, bra, his shirt, jeans and so on. Became redden as she picked a thing up. Wearing just his shirt, she disposed the trash, crumbled her dress, bra and panties then threw them into the washer and tossed his belongings into the laundry basket.</p><p>Her fur children already awake and running around the apartment, she shushed them up telling them not to make a noise for her man slumbered in her bedroom might be awoken. She headed to the kitchen, took out boxes of <em>banchan</em> her mom left her from the fridge, because it was New Year and her family went on their vacation, in order for her having a decent New Year's meal and placed them on the kitchen island to raise the temperatures to room temperature. Thank heaven her mom did this because she was overslept and didn't have time to make breakfast. Who wouldn't if you have a pillow like the one on her bed?</p><p>After she took fresh hot shower, she wore her t-shirt and short pants, wrapped her hair with a towel, she would let it air dried because, again, she didn't want the sound of her hair dryer disturbed him. She put a set of pajamas on the foot of her bed, then arranged his fresh shirt, black sweat pants, and boxer on the bathroom vanity.</p><p>As she almost finished warmed up the dishes and plating them, she heard her bedroom door opened. What she saw went out of that room, made her lungs stopped working. He didn't wear the pajama's top, just the pants, flaunted his majestic bare broad chest and beautifully carved chocolate abs, the one she wowed the night before. When he smiled at her with his pillow face and messy hair, she thought the Grim Reaper could take her life that second.</p><p>"Woow... Big breakfast... New Year's breakfast..." He pulled his chair excitedly. But then he arose again, made her eyebrows furrowed. He took a few steps forward, lean closer to her, landed a peck on her lips and grabbed the plates of her hands. If it beat faster before, that second her heart followed the step of her lungs. She died already, she swore to God.</p><p>"Gosh you smell so good..." He put the plates on the table and sat back again.</p><p>She still stood there for a second. They've been together for months but she still astounded by everything he did.</p><p>"<em>Jagiya?" </em>His honeyed voice pulled her back to earth.</p><p>"Ah, the rice. Wait a moment..." She headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>From the corner of her eyes she took a glimpse of her dear boyfriend playing with her dogs while she put the rice in the bowls. A sight she began to get used to.</p><p>She put the bowls on the table. Sat across him.</p><p>"Let's eat! Happy New Year!"</p><p>"Happy New Year, <em>Oppa...</em> Happy New Year my babies..." She stroke her dogs.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, I didn't know that you've bought me pajamas." He smiled broadly.</p><p>"You like them? It's part of a couple set, you know..." His face excited.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja?" </em>He nodded joyfully while chewing his food. </p><p>She smiled seeing him edaciously eating.</p><p>"But you know what, YeaJi-ah?" He swallowed his food.</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"As much as I would love seeing you wearing this pajamas, I thought I would love more seeing you without it..." He raised his eyebrow.</p><p>Her eyes rounded. </p><p>"<em>Oppa!" </em>She pouted.</p><p>"<em>Oh whae?? </em>It's true... So, how about... Tonight?" He smirked cunningly.</p><p>
  <em>"Oppa jugule??!" </em>
</p><p>He laughed his signature laugh, she tried to look sulky but couldn't hold her smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Omo... </em>All of these were so good. Thank you future mother-in-law..." He bowed to the table after finishing the breakfast. She smiled her crescent-eyed smile. Suddenly there were a lot of butterflies in her already full stomach.</p><p>"Where you wanna go today, <em>Oppa?" </em>She asked as she began cleaning up the table.</p><p>"Nowhere. I just wanna be with you today..." He headed to the sink, intended to help her wash the dishes.</p><p>"Don't you supposed to go visit your Mom?" She wiped the table and rearrange the chair.</p><p>"<em>Ani.</em> My Mom said she went to the beach with her friends, so I could visit her tomorrow. But I'm not sure..."</p><p>"<em>Whaeire?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>Well I could overslept again like this morning if we do, you know, something fun?" He winked at her.</p><p>She threw hits to his arm.</p><p>He laughed and drew her into his embrace.</p><p>"I loved that we could spend our first day of this year together..." He landed a smooch on top of her head.</p><p>"Me too... " She buried her face in his warm chest, felt giddy she almost faint.</p><p>"But <em>Oppa, </em>you haven't done washing the dishes..." She let out an excuse for not to be in his arms any longer because inhaling his scents would make her loose every commonsense she had left and attacked him. </p><p> </p><p>Right that moment her phone rang, she checked and it's a videocall from her sister. She waved her hand at him, coding him to finish the dishes while she picked the call.</p><p>"Happy New Year!!" Her family members shouted on the other line.</p><p>"Happy New Year, <em>Eomma, Appa, Eonni, Cheonam... </em>Aaaa... <em>U</em><em>rie-ttal... </em>I miss you all..." She waved and smiled at them, positioning herself with the background of her balcony glass door. He let out a slight smile and shook his head while still eyeing down the dishes he's working on.</p><p>"How about your New Year's Eve darling? Did you have some fun with SooHyun?" Heard her mother asked the question. Her father left the call with her brother in law, leaving her mother, her sister, and her niece.</p><p>Her eyes rounded, she went crimson that instant. He laughed silently in the kitchen.</p><p>"<em>Ne? </em>Ah yes <em>Eomma, </em>we had a wonderful night. You know, just usual, fireworks, horns..." She stuttered, if her mind was a computer, it went blue-screened. She saw him put his tongue on his inner cheek, trying to hold some hoots of laughter.</p><p>"Well, how sweet. Would he come today? Did he arrive? I want to wish him Happy New Year..." The voice of her mother could be heard again.</p><p>He pointed at himself, teasing her. She squinted her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, not yet <em>eomma,</em> he might be overslept, you know, he dropped me off kind of late last night, being it was New Year's Eve and everything..." She bit her lip. </p><p>He finished the dishes, and now standing near the dinner table, his remarkable eyes rounded dorkly, mouthing,</p><p>"Did I?" then shook his head, grinned ear to ear, and stepped towards the hall with doors to the bathroom and bedrooms.</p><p>"Oh, too bad... If he arrives tell him a Happy New Year from us sweety, and feed him the dishes, you said he loved my cooking, so I made them full of wishes that this year he could be successful..."</p><p>"<em>Eomma, </em>that guy is successful! He is Kim SooHyun! I didn't know which shaman she went to, to make him wanna be with her!" Her sister chimed in.</p><p>"<em>Eonni!! </em> I didn't go anywhere, guess I was just lucky..." She laughed.</p><p>"<em>Geumanhae</em> you two! Well, honey. Happy New Year! We would go home at... When would we go home again?" Her mother asked her sister.</p><p>"We would go home at the third. Bye YeaJi-ah... Don't forget to send my regard to my future brother in law..."</p><p>"<em>Eonni!!" </em>She flustered again.</p><p>"Bye dear..." Her mother hung the call. Thank goodness because that second she could hear the shower turned on in the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She stood in front of the washer, one of her hand was on the top of it, propping her, reminiscing the night before while waiting for the laundry. The touches, his touches, gentle, delicate, but hot at the same time, sending her ablazed. His kisses, the trails of them, she could still feel them roaming on her skin, imprinted there with warm traces. The way their body collided, fit like a glove, resembling the long lost pieces of puzzle. And his fingers... How can he did that much with his fingers? Just being mused by it sent shivers to her spine. Felt some weird yet pleasant sensation to her core.</p><p>She was so lost in her own deep pondering when without any warning two toned arms engulfed her from behind.</p><p>"What a beautiful little liar..." The sound of his raspy voice in her ear made her shuddered.</p><p>"You told me that I haven't arrive to your family yet you bought me spare clothes?"</p><p>"<em>Oppa..." </em>She lost of words, the remnants of her vivid memory stirred together with the warmth of his embrace made her blood rushed to her feet. She was lightheaded, it was so convenience that he held her because she didn't think she could stand on her own.</p><p>He turned her around facing him, arms around her waist.</p><p>"You want me to move in? I could get use to wake up to your face every morning..." He let out his irresistible smirked.</p><p>"Yeah what about all the paparazzi camping outside your building? They'd wonder where you are..."</p><p>"Let them be... I wouldn't care. All I care is you..." </p><p>Then he kissed her. He kissed her deep everything in this universe gone, all the planets in the galaxy rotates to one center, him. He backed her to the washer, she held the rim of it so tight she couldn't feel the blood rushing to her palms, afraid of losing her self-conscience. He traced her lower lip with his tongue, asking permission to enter which she couldn't resist. She parted her lips, his tongue started to colonize the area, entangled with hers, she could taste his own tang mixed with the fresh minty flavor of her toothpaste. Her heart beat so fast her chest hurt, the warmth of him sending electric pulses making tingling sensations all over her body, burning her inside. He gently deepen the kiss made her yelped. With one last suck to her lower lip he broke the kiss.</p><p>Both of them panting. He held her tight.</p><p>She had to make a decision or she could loose herself.</p><p>"<em>Oppa, </em>would you please play with Manny and Ssulti while I'm finishing the laundry? Or do whatever you want in the living room..." She pulled herself from his enticing arms. Turned around facing the washer.</p><p>"<em>Whae?</em> Something wrong?" He grabbed her wrist.</p><p>"<em>Ani. </em>I just need to finish the laundry..." She blushed again.</p><p>"Ah... Okay then, looks like we need you know, continue this," he glanced at her torso, "tonight?" Then smiled cunningly.</p><p><em>"Oppa!!!</em>" She raised her hands to threw her small fists at him but he dashed out of the room already, laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"YeaJi-ah..."</p><p>"Hmmmm?" His hand stroking her hair while she laid on the couch watching some movie on the TV with her head on his lap that night. </p><p>"You know that those other days with your absence made me realize something?"</p><p>"What is it?" She closed her eyes wallowing in his touch, hoping the time would stop. </p><p>"That I don't know how to live my life forward without you..."</p><p>She rolled over, facing him. His eyes piercing straight to her peasant soul. He let out his alluring slight smile.</p><p>"You know what <em>Oppa? </em>I love you so much my chest hurt just to think about you. I didn't know what I did in my past life to be blessed by you, right here, tonight. But do I really deserve you? That's the thing that sitting in the dark corner of my mind. I'm scared, <em>Oppa..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>Hm... I know you, <em>jagiya. </em>I know who you are, I know your talents, I know how clever you are, how educated you are, how kind you are, how beautiful you are, I know you." He put her hand in his palm.</p><p>"But not everybody out there, <em>Oppa..." </em></p><p><em>"</em>Trust me, like I said, I'll do anything in my capabilities to protect you. To show the world who you really are. Until it's time that we can announce we're together, when I'm this close to marry you," He put his index finger and thumb close together, making a code that indicating short, her eyes rounded, she felt warm all over her face, "No one, I mean no one in the whole universe would say that you're not worthy. Not even people from Do MinJoon's star." He grinned and smooched her forehead.</p><p><em>"Aish, </em>stop talking about marriage to a girl <em>Oppa..." </em>She pouted.</p><p>"Then how on earth am I going to trap you with me forever if I'm not marrying you?" He pinched her cheek.</p><p>"Ish!" She straightened up and hit him again.</p><p>"<em>Aniya... Hajimaaa..." </em>They burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, they laid on her bed, he spooned her from behind, breathing in her hair, playing with her hands.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah... I getting so used with this. Can I just move in? Or maybe you move in? I mean my apartment is a liiiiiittle bit bigger after all." </p><p>"<em>Geumanhae, Oppa... </em>Like you said there would still so many things we have to do in the future... Bear with me until I wiped out all of my insecurities, can you?" She kissed his hand.</p><p>"Ah... <em>Arraseo... </em>But I still think that I should have my own space in your closet, just in case..." He whispered in her ear, sent cold to her spine.</p><p>"That, I can manage... <em>Jalja Oppa..." </em>She closed her eyes, smiling.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah..." He kissed the back of her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days after were so exhausting. The launching of the agency was a success. But they have to go to a lot and lot of meetings. She never experienced this before. Lots of proposal, meeting lots of people, new clients, new prospects. They were brand new. She was never been in and out of her previous agencies this often. </p><p>They often met at the office, stealing gazes, touches, smiles, whenever they can. Glancing over their papers from across the table at meeting, fingers touching when they passed each other, buying each other coffee, sitting longingly from afar, he even backed her once to the sink at the pantry and landed a peck on her lips. Made her couldn't think straight all day.</p><p> </p><p>She went home one day with piles of contract proposals for her to consider. Those have been selected by Ryu-manager, that she shared with him, among many others. He was the one who suggest they both shared their manager because he trusted him, they've been working together for years. He wanted her to be in the 'right hand'. Yeah she's in the right hand alright, she never have to consider these many options! How can they find all of these offers?</p><p> </p><p>"Manny, Manny, don't tease your sibling. Manny, Ssulti, mommy is so tired, and I have to give at least 5 of my options to the office on Monday, please stay calm, babies." She was trying to comfort her fur children when the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>She checked the security camera and there he was, her handsome boyfriend, waving at her through the screen.</p><p>"<em>Oppa </em>you know my passcode, why'd you always ring the bell?" She let him in.</p><p>"Let me move in so I won't ring your doorbell anymore, I'll ring your other bells..." He grinned as he put the box of fried chicken on the kitchen island.</p><p>"Ish..." She pouted and headed back to the couch, still haven't found her five options yet.</p><p>"Woooww... Nice... Ryu-<em>hyung</em> asked you to pick five of those? Well they scheduled to announce my new drama next Friday, you could follow after..." He joined her, put the opened fried chicken box, two cans of beer and a bottle of <em>soju</em>.</p><p><em>"Oppa, </em>I can't drink with you right now. I need to sort these out on Monday. Or Ryu-<em>oppa</em> would scold me..."</p><p>He clenched his jaw and opened the beers. </p><p>"I told you don't call him <em>oppa, </em>I'm the only <em>oppa </em>for you... Here. Put those down, it's Saturday night. I missed you..." He put the beer can in front of her, took the papers from her hand, tidied them, and tossed them in the drawer of her white simple shelf.</p><p>They talked about their days because they haven't met each other for about two weeks, sharing laughs, hugs, and kisses for they missed each other so much.</p><p><em>"</em>Aw... My head. How much did I drink?" She furrowed her brows, closed her eyes, massaging her temple.</p><p>"Not that much actually. Come here..." He gently pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>Do you love me that much?" She snuggled in his chest. Breathing him in.</p><p>"I couldn't find words to describe how much I love you..." He stroked her hair.</p><p>"Why me? Why not... SuZy <em>sunbaenim? </em>Or... Or... Lee JiEun <em>sunbaenim? </em>Or..."</p><p>"Now now... Both of them are younger than you, you know that right?"</p><p>"I know but they're still my <em>sunbae... </em>I love you <em>Oppa... </em>Don't tell anyone but I think I love you more... I'm soooooooo scared to admit that because if I caved in then I could die if you leave me... So don't tell anyone..."</p><p>He pursed his lips holding out a smile.</p><p>"Fine, I promised I won't tell anyone."</p><p>"<em>Yakso?" </em>She showed him her pinky.</p><p><em>"Yakso..." </em>He hooked her finger with his own, kissed the top of her head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She woke up that morning by the vibrating of her phone. Didn't even know how she could sleep oh her bed, the last memory of her was the couch. She grappled her bedside table, found her phone and picked it up before seeing the caller.</p><p>"<em>Yeoboseyo..."</em></p><p>"YeaJi-ah... You just wake up? Is SooHyun with you?" The voice of her manager -and his manager- was on the other line.</p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>Ryu-<em>oppa... </em>SooHyun-<em>oppa?" </em>She turned around, found the man in the question sleeping beside her like a baby.</p><p>"<em>Ne... </em>He's sleeping, you want to talk to him?" She closed her eyes, her head's still dizzy. </p><p>"Get out of the room, don't let him know I'm calling you... It's about his birthday..."</p><p>She tiptoed out of the room, still listening to what the manager had to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She arrived a little late that day, couldn't sleep the night before as she was to excited. The day before was Valentine's Day. He booked a fancy restaurant, they were having a candlelight dinner. The dinner was so romantic, she felt they like an ordinary couple, without any secrecy, having to gaze around afraid of getting busted. The food was amazing, the wine was extraordinary, and the man... The man she was having dinner with was so fine, so breathtaking, so out of this world. He really is an alien. He looked dashing in his black shirt black suit with dark maroon necktie. Her lungs refused to work so many times that night. After dinner, he drop her off, planted a kiss so deep swooped her feet off. She felt her soul left her body.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They had photoshoot for their agency portfolio today. He was magnificent in black and gold, also in white. She wonder how she could work with him in the next project? It would be months of filming, sharing the same locations, same scenes, same... She shook her head trying to focused while she's waiting for her turn. Seeing him working up close really hit different. He was so professional, so stunning, the camera loves him fondly. Just like her.</p><p> </p><p>She walked down their office building hall after they wrapped the photoshoot. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah!!" The voice she always heard even when she was alone called her.</p><p>"<em>Ne, </em>SooHyun-ssi?" Remembering that they're not in the office anymore.</p><p>"Should I drop you off? Why'd you left me?" </p><p>"Oh... I don't feel really well, just want to go home and take some rest." </p><p>"Yeah I'd drop you off okay?" He begged her with his puppy eyes.</p><p>"Thank you so much, SooHyun-ssi, but I'm okay. I still can reach home by my own. Well, then..." She bowed to him, turned around and walked away.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah!" He shouted but she knew that he couldn't do more than that because there were still so many people in the building. He wouldn't cause a scene. She pursed her lips try to hold giggles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was his birthday the day after. Their manager asked her to ignore him after their photoshoot until his birthday surprise party tomorrow night. So she went home alone that day, tried so hard to act cool and indifferent where the fact is she wanted to be in his arms so much. But hey, pulled a prank for him once a year won't hurt. He teased her everyday anyway.</p><p>She didn't answer his call, text him that she didn't want to be disturbed as she didn't feel very well and her <em>eomma'</em>s going to take care of her.</p><p>At 3 in the afternoon, their manager text her that her boyfriend has already went to his mother's. Then she drove away to his apartment. With some of their agency staffs she began decorating, tidying, preparing the place for the surprised party. The caterer arrived, they arranged everything in place. She was so happy, his place became so festive he won't even guess it. His manager said, they usually held his birthday surprises in the agency office or restaurants, and being a smart guy he became more aware about this year after year. This year because of her, they could sneak in his apartment as she's the only person outside his manager and family who knew his passcode. The staffs disguised as cleaning service or delivery people to outwit paparazzi outside the building. All of his close friends, the artists of the agency and the rest of the guests started showing up one by one. Then they waited.</p><p>She received a text from his manager that he had arrived in the building. Not for long now...</p><p>"SURPRISE!!!!!!" If only she could frame the look on his face forever. He was dumbfounded, stood there appalled. Words had left him. After receiving congratulations from the guests he stepped towards her who welcomed him with her crescent-eyed smile, and held her in his arms tightly, she was flabbergasted and flushed considering so many people around them.</p><p>"Thank God I thought I did something wrong on the set yesterday. Thank you..." He kissed her cheek, everybody there cheering, she went redder than freshly cooked lobster.</p><p>They all had a great time. He seemed so happy, his mother joined them about half an hour after he arrived. Brought more snacks for everybody.</p><p> </p><p>After sometimes, everybody went home, leaving just the two of them.</p><p>"Well, you have to take the responsibilities..." He shrugged his shoulder.</p><p><em>"Mwo?</em> Responsibilities?" She tilted her head, tried to understand him.</p><p>"Yeah look at my apartment! It's a mess, so you have to help me clean it up tomorrow." He yanked himself on the couch.</p><p>"Oooh.. That. Well no problem then. I had no schedule tomorrow anyway." She progressed to sit beside him, lean her head on his shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Saengil chukkae Oppa... Saranghae..." </em>She landed a peck on his lips.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja gomawo </em>YeaJi-ah... <em>Nado neomu saranghae...</em> You have another responsibility you know..." He smirked.</p><p>"What is it for then?" She heaved her head of his shoulder.</p><p>"For making me felt so miserable yesterday and today..." She still flustered when he kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed her so deep and passionate she lost it. And just like New Year's Eve he lifted her up effortlessly, carried her towards the his bedroom.</p><p>She knew what would happen. She wanted it too. It had been so hard to control herself around him lately. He was so scrumptious to look at. Now she knew his taste, she couldn't forget. So she decided to give in that night. To made the birthday boy happy.</p><p>He broke their kiss after he laid her on his bed. They both gasped for air. Her view was hazy, filled with lusts and impulses to relish him, her man, tonight.</p><p>"<em>Oppa..." </em> She gazed at him longingly.</p><p>"May I?" She nodded, and he kissed her again, sucking her lower lip, tried to make an entrance, she allowed him by parting her lips, welcoming his tongue with wet sensations, pulled in and pushed back, dancing inside their collided mouth. His hands started to move from the back of her head and her shoulder, unzipping her dress.</p><p>She felt so hot, burning from inside as he began to do what he can do best. She already finished unbuttoning his shirt, peel it of him and threw it away. With every touches of his, she realized that her body was craving him all this time, it needed to fell him again.</p><p>While intoxicating with what his fingers could do, she felt aflamed, just like he closely pushed her to the brink of pleasured chasm, she couldn't hold yelling his name.</p><p>"Oh no, SooHyun-<em>oppa!!!</em>" He hold her tightly then rubbed his palm gently to her clit and and flicked his finger inside, made her bit his shoulder just to hindered the scream.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana?" </em>He also panting as he lift his face of her neck he's been trailing with his flaming lips. See? He was so considerate, always worry about her, made her feel loved. She nodded, smirked and glanced at his breathtaking manhood that she just released from it's brace.</p><p>The room full with their moans and pants. The way he gasped her name was a beautiful music to her ear. Their unison was something she could get addicted of. He was so flavorsome, so delish, no matter how much self control she had, she couldn't resist him.</p><p>They then continue to make love and rocking each other until they reached the oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>They eyeing each other. Just savoring the moments after, with their bodies still smoldering from the union. He took her hand, placed the palm on his cheek, she could feel his skin burning.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae </em>YeaJi-ah... <em>Yeongwonhari..." </em>He kissed her palm, her forehead and her lips. A tear escaped the brim of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She wondered how could she cried to sleep of sadness not long ago, while she fell asleep cried of happiness tonight.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, clearly they're addicted to each other, what else can we say? YeaJi gave him the most special present for his birthday this year...</p><p>This chapter is full of "uwu-ness".. Hope they stay forever like that.<br/>The mention of others actresses name is not to defame their fandom, it's purely for the story, please forgive me.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you for all of you comments and suggestions, they really warmed my heart.<br/>I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Not forgetting to say thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>Especially to all of my readers, I love you all guys, thanks for motivating me. Once again please bear with me.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He woke up all smiles and joyous all week. They spent so many time together discussing about the upcoming drama where they both cast as the main leads. Practicing the lines, sharing advises, rehearsing the scenes. Preparing to work on a project had never been this fun. </p><p>They would going to the set together, holding hands, hugging, sharing meals, talking and every little things they could do without raising any suspicions. He could meet her, catch a sight of her divine face, breathing her intoxicating smell, experiencing her delicate touch, embracing her gorgeous body, discerning her angelic voice, and all of them would happen every single day of filming. He felt jittery, anxious and restless by that thoughts only. He couldn't stay still sometimes he had a thought of having ADHD.</p><p>Look at her sleeping peacefully like a baby on his bare chest. Looking cute wearing their matching pajamas, even though he'd only wear the pants. The scents of her hair engulfed him, her warmth, her subtle breathing, delivering some weird but precious sensations that he never knew he needed before.</p><p>Before her, he thought his life was already perfect, he had nothing he didn't have, nothing he didn't get. The fame, the money, the look, the talents, the skills, the fandom, the projects, the awards, the social circles, he had them all. Everything was in place for him. But then she came. She came barging in, changing his world. If he inhabited the great forest with all of enormous trees before, she came making the flowers grow within the woods. If he resided a great city full of tall buildings, she came with the lights made everything brilliant and bright. That was her. That was her who made his already jealous worthy life meaningful. He held her tighter, terrified that if he loosen his embrace, something would take her away from him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Breakfast!!!" She shouted happily waving the packs of their breakfast that has just delivered. He just finished brewing coffee, poured it to their mugs while she hummed a song and place their breakfast in bowls.</p><p>"Waaaa... <em>Neomu johda..." </em>She smelled the chicken and mushroom porridge they had as their breakfast that morning. He smiled and nodded agreeing, took a spoonful for himself.</p><p>"<em>Geunde, Oppa... </em>I feel so nervous today. I have never been this nervous for my confirmation of a role before. I'm so excited and scared at the same time. Control yourself Seo YeaJi..." She took a deep breath, looking so cute his hand move itself bopping her nose. She blushed again, he cracked a smile.</p><p>"So, you're sure gonna deactivate your account? You could just, you know, deactivate the comment sections."</p><p>"I think I have to, <em>Oppa. </em>I never portray someone like Ko MoonYoung before, so I have to make her character believable. And my account feed? Not so much." She giggled and shrugged her shoulder. </p><p>"Also to imagine the comments section would full of your hungry fans, it would be like..." She shuddered.</p><p>He took her hand, caressed it with his thumb. Smiling. How he love the owner of this hand.</p><p>"So, have you made the appointments? To your research plan?" She sipped her coffee.</p><p>"Yes. I planned to meet him someday on the first week of the upcoming month." He ate his porridge, hand still holding her hand.</p><p>"Oh okay. Ah, <em>Oppa, </em>I'm going to go with <em>eonni</em> to baby spa today, and gonna spend sometime with my <em>eomma</em> after. So... See you tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the next two weeks passed over in light speed. They barely met each other as she started to do her research for the character. Being a method actress, she often sunk in her research and shunned him away. But still he was glad she didn't shut him out completely.</p><p>Just like that night, he awoke in the middle of the night just to find her bedside empty. He wondered where she went and found her sitting alone in the dark living room with laptop on and earphone, watching some documentaries. He knew she'd been there for hours, judging by two bottles of juice on the table.</p><p>He touched her shoulder carefully, to avert her being startled.</p><p>She paused her video, detached her earphone, stared at him.</p><p>"What are you doing in the middle of the night, <em>jagiya?" </em>He sat next to her.</p><p>"I had to prepare everything as detail as I can<em>, Oppa... </em>I didn't want to fail you..."</p><p>"But you also needed some rest. I'd ask Ryu-<em>hyung </em>to free your schedule for couple days a week." He stroke her hair.</p><p>"<em>Andwae</em>, don't do it. I had to fulfill all of my schedule. The agency has been working out so hard to find all of these projects and offers, I didn't want to disappoint them, and our clients." Her beautiful face looked so distressed.</p><p>"<em>Arasseo. </em>But you really need some rest, it's three in the morning, you've been up from when? One o'clock? Twelve o'clock?" For he distinctly remembered they went to bed at eleven.</p><p>"Hold on, I finished this first." She put her earphone back on, and resume the video. He shook his head, sighed a deep breath. Slowly took the mouse, closed the video window, turned the laptop off, remove the earphone and lifted her up, carried her to the bedroom, bridal style. She gazed at him but didn't say anything, arms around his neck.</p><p>On the bed, he embraced her tight to his chest, smooched the top of her head.</p><p>"Sweet dream, YeaJi-ah..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No <em>Hyung. </em>Don't throw her a surprise party and pulled a prank where everybody ignored her. She felt tense already with all the preparations for our upcoming drama." His manager -and her manager- asked him about his girlfriend birthday party two weeks from now.</p><p>"Well just for one day. Not for long." His manager argued.</p><p>"Still. She would devastated like her last birthday. She was so good at hiding her feeling, especially her sadness, <em>Hyung.</em> We all wouldn't know, we just thought that she was purely happy. So, I didn't think that's a good idea..." He shook his head.</p><p>"What you had in mind then? Just casually celebrate her birthday, like that?"</p><p>"Actually, I kinda have an idea... It's safe and I bet you she's gonna bawl her eyes out... Completely on me..." He smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that week he went to met the caregiver for his research purpose. He learnt all the job descriptions, all the details he needed to merged with the character he's about to partake. That continued for almost two weeks. He always did this for every role he ever done. Take and research all the details, really helped him fathom and interpret the character perfectly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ready to go? I'm at the parking lot now, coming up." He clicked send, then paced out of her building basement, scanning around, pressed the elevator button. As usual, no one with him in it. </p><p>She opened the door as he rang the bell. He was awestruck. She was so stunning. Wearing grey semi see-through blouse with big bow on the side of the collar and an over-the-knee length flowy polkadot skirt that accentuated her waist in the same color. Very springy. Looked so elegant and cute at the same time. He just wanted to feast upon her whole that second but he clenched his fist, clutching to a very little commonsense he had left.</p><p>"<em>Saengil chukkae, nae-sarang!!!"</em> He hugged her tight, kissed her satiny cheek and gave her the big bouquet he brought. Her scents as usual made him happily giddy. She blushed and let out her signature crescent-eyed smile, smelling the flowers.</p><p>"Are you ready? Shall we go?" </p><p>"<em>Jamkamman, Oppa, </em>I take my bag first and check the apartment." She then hummed and overjoyed with light steps crossing the living room to her bedroom. He put the small box he also brought on top the shelf in near him.</p><p>"I'm ready, <em>Oppa...</em> What are you doing?" He turned around, startled.</p><p>"<em>Ani!</em> Okay then, lets go..." He nervously chuckled and led her out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry YeaJi-ah for taking you out on your birthday, so you couldn't spend it with your family. But I really wanna make out from last year I made you cry..." He glanced at her then back eyeing the road.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana, Oppa...</em> I've spent almost every birthday with them, this is the first birthday I spent with you..." She took his free hand that wasn't gripping the steering wheel and put it on her silken cheek. His ring glowed on her finger. His heart skipped a beat. If she did more than that, this drive would be the death of them as he gradually loosing his ability to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>They went out the car, she was jittery joyous. As they parked at the private parking lot, they didn't have to be discreet, she slid her arm in his, and he proudly walked beside her. The concierge welcomed them and led the way to their booked private room.</p><p>"SURPRISE!!!!!!!"</p><p>All the closest and most important people for her were there. Her parents, her sister, her cute little niece, her brother-in-law, her -and also his- manager, her close friends, staffs from the agency, all of them. She couldn't stop the tears flowing from her sparkly eyes.</p><p>He hugged her and whispered, "<em>Saranghae...</em>" in her ears made her bawling her eyes out.</p><p> She was extremely happy. They've all had a very good time. She couldn't get her crescent-eyed smile and laughter out of her face. He felt his heart full of warmth seeing her so lively. He wouldn't do anything to make her somber again, and would do everything he could to preserve those happiness on that angelic face of her.</p><p>After dinner while people mingling with each other, she took his palm and led him to the private small garden outside the ballroom.</p><p>She backed him at the nook of the wall where people inside couldn't see them.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? <em>Whaeire...</em>" He was flustered, because she never act like this before. The Seo YeaJi he knew always act coyly, cautious.</p><p>"<em>Gomawo, Oppa, jinjja gomawo... Neomu saranghae..." </em></p><p>And she pressed her lips against his. She kissed him differently this time, unlike her usual initiated shy kiss. This kiss was passionate, she gently stroke his lower lip with her tongue, asked to expand the territory. As he parted his lips, her tongue went barging in, intertwined with his, wander the area, swept every crevices of his mouth. He could taste the champagne she just had. Her arm went to his nape, fingers brushing his tresses, while the other clawing his back. Her tipsify smell diffused in the air he's breathing made him couldn't maintain his lusts any longer. One of his hand slowly moving to the waistband of her skirt, trying to slid inside to found the hem of her blouse, while the other propped her back. Once he found the way under her shirt, he went cupping her plumpy globe. She let out a soft moan as he started softly kneading it. She continued locking their mouth, sucking his lower lip and deepen the kiss. </p><p>He was still be out of space when out of nowhere he heard a small voice,</p><p>"Mo?" Then she gasped. He turned his head left.</p><p>Her cute little niece, just stand there, eyes rounded staring them. They froze. With her arms enlaced his shoulder, his hand still be under her blouse, on her breast. And in that horrid second, the other voice heard,</p><p>"<em>Urie-ttal</em>... Where are..." Then her sister choked. Hands covered her mouth and her niece's eyes. They immediately let go of each other, tried the best they can to look decent. His only wish right now is to have a time stopping ability like Do MinJoon.</p><p>"<em>Nae goongjo, imo </em>and <em>samchoon </em>are busy right now, lets go back, they have pudding for you..." Her sister swooped her niece to her arms and let out a nervous smile to them, wave her hand, coded them to continue.</p><p>She gazed at him, went crimson all over, pursing her lips tried so hard to hold a smile, he also eyeing her, felt the warmth on his face, put his tongue on his inner cheek, doing the best he could to hold hoot of laughter. But then they burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they abide their goodbyes to everyone, her sister asked them while sitting on the passenger seat in her car,</p><p>"So, gonna have a great time at home, huh? Continuing the thing that's interrupted before?" She winked at them.</p><p>"<em>Eonni!!" </em>She flushed. </p><p>"Be careful, don't get carried away, but... Heck I don't care, your niece need a cousin as her friend anyway..." Her sister shrugged shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Eonni!!!" </em>The car went out of the parking lot.</p><p>"But YeaJi-ah, I don't think that's a bad idea..." He whispered in her ear as he walked passed her to to his car.</p><p>"<em>Aish! Oppa!!"</em></p><p>He laughed and dashed away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh... Home already. <em>Oppa </em>do you<em>..." </em></p><p>She couldn't finish her sentence, for as soon as the door went beep meaning that it was locked, he cupped her face and kissed her vigorously. She yelped, dropped her hand bag, but kissed him back. As always, he scooped her up like she was a doll, with ease, effortless. This time he carried her bridal style, still colliding their mouth, pouring everything for her. He wanted her to know how much he loved her, how much he couldn't live without her, how important she was in his life. He pushed the bedroom handle with his elbow, opened the door, went in, and kicked the door closed behind them.</p><p>He broke their kiss, as he laid her on the bed, his forehead on hers, panting. But without warning, she kissed him again, this time, she took the lead, sucking his lower lip, brushing the tip of it, while her fingers started to unbutton his shirt one by one. He was agape, made his lips slightly ajar, that's when she shoved her tongue in passionately. In just seconds, his chest was bare, for she finished unbuttoning his navy shirt. She then started to slide it over his shoulders when he broke their kiss.</p><p>"Wa-w-w-wait... Wait... YeaJi-ah? Slow down... Are you sure?" He stuttered, gazed her appealing face, tried to find something he didn't even know what. A hesitation? A sheepishness? Something. It didn't feel right. But she put her hand on his nape, pulled him closer.</p><p>"A birthday girl always got what she wanted. And right now, all I wanted is you..." She whispered in his ear, her hoarse voice sent cold to his spine, ten times more than her usual voice that made him shivered already. Then she slightly licked his earlobe, the wet brushed of her tongue ignited the flame in him, made him stupefied, dazed between the freeze or the fire she brought to him both at the same time.</p><p>But she didn't stop there, she put her lips on his again, continue peeling off his shirt and threw it away, he moved his knee over her thighs so he was kneeling hovering her. His hand grappled the back of her waist, looking for the zip of her skirt, once he found it, he slid it down, pulled the skirt away, escaping her magnificent legs. He moved his mouth to her jaw, while fumbled her back, ready to unzipped her blouse, he didn't want to tear it apart for that blouse made her look astounding and he wanted to cherish it. Once it's unzipped she slid it over her head, he began to trailed kisses to the crook of her neck while unclipped her bra, she worked to unbuckled his chino pants.</p><p>He felt so lightheaded, her warmth, her touches, her scents, jumbled together causing the weird but delish sensations, he didn't want this to be over. As he tossed her bra somewhere, he stopped to catch his breath for he might fainted, intoxicated of her presence. Their both pant, he eyed the ravishing goddess in front of him, she was so magical, so pure of innocence but also filled with lusts at the same time. With all the desires and passions she gave him, he might die young, for his heart skipped a beat numerous times and he didn't think that's a bad idea.</p><p><em>"Oppa?" </em>Her bewitching voice pulled him back to earth. </p><p>"How many times did I tell you that you are beautiful, YeaJi-ah?" He whispered in her ear as he began delicately fondled her taut breast.</p><p>She giggled and tilted her head gave him all access to the nook between her neck and shoulder as her foot leisurely slid his pants and boxer down. He then moved his hand to her already drenched center, her panties gone some times he didn't realize. She moaned his name as he slipped his finger to her core, cursing in his head acknowledging how tights she was. His finger twitching inside her, while his mouth sucking, gyrating and biting her taut bud made her crumpled the sheet with her one hand while the other sink her nails on his back. He felt her closing as her burrow throbbing faster, ready to made his final move while suddenly,</p><p>"Wait! Wait! <em>Oppa... </em>I want us to have it, together..." She shouted coyly.</p><p>"What? It's that even okay? I mean..." He was befuddled and dubious at the same time, his head was so dizzy he couldn't think straight.</p><p>"Yes... It's save day. And I'm taking the morning after pill first thing tomorrow. Come on... I want you inside me..." She nodded and grabbed his pecker with her silken hand, burning him from inside as she slid the manhood into her tight and wet den, he knew his soul left his body already, he could die any second and that's fine. </p><p>He began thrusting slowly as she pulled him into her kiss. His hands hold her tight and propped her head as she kissed him eagerly, moved faster and slammed harder for her time was closing, he held his own pleasure while waiting for hers.</p><p>"SooHyun-<em>oppa!!!" </em>She clawed his back and judging by the after taste, he knew it would leave a mark. As her aperture tightened he released his fluid inside her spreading the warmth all over their body, leaving a tingling electrical sensations. </p><p>He put his head on her shoulder, trying to survive. She chuckled, hold him tight and kissed him deep.</p><p>"<em>Gomawo, Oppa..." </em>He smiled and drowsed away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was brushing his teeth that morning when he heard her squealed in the living room. He smirked and raised his eyebrow proudly. It meant that she found his present already. He got out of the bathroom just to found her grinning her signature smile eyeing him, the small black box he left the night before was in her hands. All of sudden she rushed towards him and flew to his arms.</p><p>"Whoa... Whoa... Whoa... <em>Whaeire??"</em> He catch her and chuckled.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae, Oppa..." </em>She smooched his cheek. She then pulled herself of his embrace.</p><p>"Put it on me, <em>jaebal..." </em>She handed him his present for her, a rose gold necklace with small rectangle pendant, a word SKY engraved on the back of it. She eyeing it after he put it on, joyously smiled, landed a peck on his lips, and hold him tight. He wish they could be like this, forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But then they were so busy with their own schedules and projects, also preparing for the upcoming drama, everything must be prepared carefully for this drama would the first project of their agency. She usually lost in her thought, rehearsing and researching her character, he just let her be as long as she didn't overwork it, as she tended to have sunk in the character she partake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He just opened her apartment door that night when he heard the loud sound of falling object, followed by the bark of her dog and she yelped. He rushed in and found her on the kitchen floor, held her ankle, her face indicated she was in deep pain, her dogs ran around her barking.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana?" </em>He knelt checking on her. She nodded but still winced when he touched her ankle.</p><p>"What happened?" He helped her stand.</p><p>"I was putting the food container on the top shelf of the kitchen set, then Manny knocked the stool over, so I fell down, landed in the wrong position..." She tried to stand but shook her head and took a sit back on the floor again.</p><p>"<em>Aish, </em>you're killing me YeaJi-ah..." He lifted her up, put her on the couch, went to her room, took her jacket, wallet, cellphone and handbag. </p><p>"Put it on..." He handed her the jacket, put her wallet and cellphone in her handbag.</p><p>"Where are we going, <em>Oppa?" </em>She eyeing him, baffled.</p><p>"The ER, you might just broke your ankle..." He carried her through the door.</p><p>"But I'm fine I just need to put some ice on it." He glared at her, shut her up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hyung, </em>I'm in the ER right now, YeaJi got an accident. Could you cancel the tomorrow's schedule?" He called his manager.</p><p>"What? Is she okay? I see what I could do for tomorrow."</p><p>"Okay, I'll give you the updates shortly. And clean up the traces, as usual, <em>jaebal? Gomawo, Hyung...</em>" He hung the phone up, took a deep breath. Went check on her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was just a sprain. </p><p>She smiled while gazing him carried her, arms encircled his neck. They went out of the elevator.</p><p>"What?" He asked, sulkily.</p><p>"Nothing." She held her giggle.</p><p>"So why are you looking at me like that?" He entered her passcode and pull the door open with his shoulder.</p><p>She landed a peck on his cheek as soon as they in the apartment.</p><p>"I told you I was fine. Stop being so extra. I'm gonna be good as new tomorrow." She went down from his arms, walked limping to the couch. Her dogs jumped to her lap, she began playing with them.</p><p>He stared at her longingly and relieved. Thinking in his mind that this one woman would be the death of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Today they scheduled to attend the script reading for the drama, he was nervous as this was his first time on screen again after five years. As he entered the building, he saw her walked in front of him, with blue shirt, dark grey jacket and pencil pants.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah..." He whispered. </p><p>She turned around, eye rounded seeing him.</p><p>"Your coffee..." He handed her the coffee, still whispering. She took the coffee of his hand, mouthing,</p><p>"<em>Gomawo, Oppa..." </em>She winked, turned around and walked away. He paid attention to her ankle, it seemed fine. He left her apartment the night before after tucked her in and made sure that her leg was better.</p><p> </p><p>The script reading was a success. The casts lining were amazing. She was amazing. All her researches and rehearsals paid off. Everyone in the room immersed by her. He was so proud.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't meet for couple of days. For the filming date approaching, he thought he needed to gain his stamina back. So he trained hard in the gym, practiced bowling again, reached home exhausted. She was also busy, still prepared for the drama, thought the her portrayal not perfect enough so she met with some of the psychologists to discussed everything about her character mental disorder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I missed you, <em>jagiya... </em>See you tomorrow at set?" He sent her a text. Not for long his phone chimed. It was her reply.</p><p>"I missed you too. Couldn't wait to see you..." He smiled seeing hearts at the end of her text. Closed his eyes, fell asleep thinking about her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The set was already busy when he arrived. His manager was checking everything while he was getting ready.</p><p>"Seo YeaJi arrived! <em>Omooo... Neomu yeppudaaaa..." </em>He heard one of the staffs talked about her. So she arrived then. He was jittery thinking he would work with the love of his life. The staffs continued to praise her, didn't notice his proud smile.</p><p>He bowed and greet everyone, discussing things about the theme of the photoshoot that day. While he was talking to the crews, she went in from another entry with her team. When he laid his eyes on her, astounded is not good enough word describing what he felt. She was so beautiful, so breathtaking, so angelic, so divine with her floral flowy dress and fairy hair. She noticed him right away and greeted him. He was dumbfounded, didn't know what to do, he couldn't even near her afraid he might loose control.</p><p>He giggled almost the entire time of photoshoot. He was so restless. She was glowing like she had her own sun shining above her. He tried so hard being a pro but most of the time he couldn't. It was like 2014 all over again. Turned out working with your loved one wasn't as easy as he thought. He couldn't imagine how the filming would went by. He just wished that he could gain so much more self control right then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that night, they were standing on his balcony. Her head laid on his shoulder, his arm around hers. </p><p>"Well, <em>Oppa... </em>This is the last week we are Seo YeaJi and Kim SooHyun. Next week, we're Ko MoonYoung and Moon GangTae. I'm so excited I can't wait..." She put her arms around his waist. </p><p>"So you're not scared anymore?"</p><p>"I'm already in, my feet were already wet. I might aswell swim to the other side..." She shrugged her shoulder. </p><p>"Goodjob Ko MoonYoung..." He stroke her hair. </p><p>They burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well the birthday girl always get what she wanted... 😉😉</p><p>Thank you for all of you comments and suggestions, they really warmed my heart.<br/>I hope you like this chapter.</p><p>Not forgetting to say thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> And for you @MeylindaRatna thank you for you know what.. 😂😂😂</p><p>Especially to all of my readers, I love you all guys, thanks for motivating me. Once again please bear with me.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The First Step on Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>"Omo...</em> You look so pretty Seo Yeaji-<em>ssi..."</em> The hairdresser sprayed some hairspray, finishing her hair styling, then put some wax on the tips of her locks. She had a long tresses for the drama. They put some extensions on it to make it looked longer since she only had medium hair that time. She smiled thanking them and closed her eyes while they gave some finishing touches here and there for her makeup of the day.</p><p>"Kim SooHyun-<em>ssi </em>was in the other room!!!!! <em>Omooooo... </em>He looked so handsome!" She heard the door opened and a new voice squealed. So her man was already here then. He texted her this morning saying that he left to the set with their manager while she was waiting for their company car and her team at the lobby of her building. The staffs continued their chattering about her winsome boyfriend, how charming and amiable he was, what they didn't know that, the perfect face of his was one thing she used to drowsed away to almost every night. She let out a slight smile. Felt a little dignified inside. </p><p>After finished slipping on her first wardrobe for the photoshoot, she stepped out the dressing room with her team. She could hear his voice while she cross the threshold of the set. The voice she began to miss as they haven't see and talked to each other for about four days as he said that he needed to gain back his stamina, for the filming might be exhaust him, even though she didn't quite figure it out because as far as she experienced, his stamina was so exceptional, judging from the way he treated her in their fun times, so full of desires... That thoughts sent crimson to her face. Yeah so much for trying to be professional Seo Yeaji...</p><p>"<em>Annyeonghaseyoo... Ne... Annyeonghaseyo..." </em>She bowed and greeted everyone as she entered. She caught a sight of him right away, strode towards him to greet, but he retreated, grinned dorkily and shook his head. </p><p>"No... I don't think I could get close..." She laughed heard him saying that. </p><p>She strove so hard to be a professional, but watching him all dorky, jumpy and easily teasing her, made her efforts seemed harder. He held her hand tighter, stole glances, giggled skittishly all around her. When they finally wrapped the photoshoot sessions she wondered how would the filming set be if he remained like this? This was going to be so damn hard.</p><p> </p><p>Right before she went outside the set that afternoon, he caught up with her, fastening his fingers with hers, led her to the wall behind the door, scanned around.</p><p>She gazed at him, baffled.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, could you come over tonight? I missed you so much I could die..." She chuckled.</p><p>"You remembered the last time you said this you were still in military, hmmm, <em>Oppa?"</em></p><p><em>"</em><em>Aish, geumanhae...</em> Come over, <em>jaebal?</em> Or should I come to yours?" He held her hands tighter.</p><p>She was about to answer when their manager busted them and shook his head.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja... </em>You guys... Don't be like a highschooler! SooHyun-ah.. Come on... YeaJi-ah, your team was starting to worry about you..." Their manager furrowed his brow then walked away.</p><p>"So, tonight? <em>Jaebal..." </em>He let out his you-couldn't-say-no-to puppy eyes.</p><p>"Guys...?" Their manager turned to them again, raised his index finger up, drew a circle in the air, code them about other people around.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh, squeezed her hand even tighter she winced slightly. </p><p>"Tonight. If you didn't come, I'd pop to your door no matter what time..." He brushed the back of her hand with his thumb, ran backwards toward their manager, smiled at her then turned around. Her team finally catch up with her.</p><p>"YeaJi-<em>eonni... </em>We've been waiting for you at parking lot..." Her assistant paced quickly towards her, grabbing her handbag.</p><p>"<em>Jeosonghamnida... </em>I was just distracted a bit..." She bowed to her, apologizing.</p><p>"By what, <em>Eonni? </em>SooHyun-<em>oppa's</em> face? That wasn't a bit, that was a huuuuuge distraction... I wish I'm as pretty as you, having someone like Kim SooHyun as my boyfriend..."</p><p>She didn't say anything as she was flushed, redden like a tomato in spring. She felt so proud, walking with light steps without realizing it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She entered his passcode and open his door that dusk. Nudged the handle down with her elbow because the grocery bags made her hands full, she wanted to made something for their dinner that night. And when she finally got in his apartment, a broad chest bumped her and a pair of toned arms enfolded her so firm she yelped a little.</p><p>"I missed you so so so much!" He tightened his embrace, hoisted her from the floor slightly.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>I... Couldn't... Breathe..." She threw hits to his upper arm.</p><p>"Aaahhh... <em>Mianhae..." </em>He waived his clutch, took the bags of her hand as she rubbed her chest gasping for air. He cupped her face and landed a smooch on her lips, sucked her lower lip a little. The oxygen saturation in her blood dropped to 40% as she didn't catch enough air yet and that kiss made her even more out of breaths.</p><p>"You were so lucky you're so handsome and I loved you so much." She checked the groceries all huffily. Her head felt giddy, the scent of him dawdled in her nose.</p><p>"I missed you so much what can I do?" He grinned as he helped her put the groceries away. She pursed her lips to held her smile, felt the warmth on her face.</p><p>They cooked the dishes together and had dinner. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah, you looked so beautiful today I didn't think my heart could handle seeing you like that every day while filming..." He shook his head.</p><p>"Why did you always tease me? Stop saying something like that. You're the one who enforced me to accept that role, even yelled at me because of that..." She pouted her lips, started sulky again.</p><p>"<em>Aigooo... Urie-YeaJi-ah... Neomu kiyoo..." </em>He pinched her cheek. She couldn't hold her smile.</p><p> </p><p>After dinner, they had some fresh air on his balcony, she her head on his shoulder, his arm around hers. </p><p>"Well, <em>Oppa... </em>This is the last week we are Seo YeaJi and Kim SooHyun. Next week, we're Ko MoonYoung and Moon GangTae. I'm so excited I can't wait..." She put her arms around his waist. </p><p>"So you're not scared anymore?" </p><p>She lifted her face, gazed at his alluring eyes. How she thought she would follow this one particularly human being  everywhere he goes.</p><p>"I'm already in, my feet were already wet. I might as well swim to the other side..." She shrugged her shoulder. </p><p>"Good job Ko MoonYoung..." He stroke her hair. </p><p>They burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Later on that night, they were on couch, he laid on his back, one leg's arched, had her thighs as the pillow. She caressed his hair, fingers brushed briskly between the strands, the scripts in each other's hand. They've been reading the script and rehearsing it for months now, analyzing it, giving advice and assisting each other visualize the scenes.</p><p>"<em>Hogsi</em>... <em>Unmyeongeun mithoyo?" </em>She muttered one of her lines.</p><p>"Do you?" She gasped when he abruptly straightened up, asked her the question.</p><p>"<em>Oppa, whaeire??</em> You startled me!!!"</p><p>"Well, do you? Believe in destiny?" He fared to sit beside her, leered deeply at her eyes.</p><p>"Destiny? What, you want me to answer you as Ko MoonYoung? Because she would say, 'Who cares about destiny, if someone shows up when you need them, you call that destiny...'" She lowered her voice, put her cold and detached expression.</p><p>He was stupefied. He just stared at her, no word or even sound came out of him, lips slightly ajar.</p><p><em>"Oppa?"</em> She snapped her finger close to his temple.</p><p>That jolted him, pulled him back from where he wandered about. He shook his head.</p><p>"Whoaaaa... YeaJi-ah... You scared me..." He regressed, rubbed his chest and took a few deep breaths.</p><p>"<em>Mwoya?</em>" Now she was puzzled. She scared him?</p><p>"Seriously, Ko MoonYoung scares me." He shuddered.</p><p>"<em>Aish! </em>I wonder how would the filming be? It's going to be loooooong days of retake, right, <em>Oppa?" </em>She lifted her eyebrows, tantalized him.</p><p>"Ck... Don't you underestimate me, the cameras loved me..." He sneered.</p><p>"Yeah they loved you alright, we'd see about that..." She sniffled, eyes back to the script.</p><p>"But, YeaJi-ah..." He poked her upper arm. He turned facing her completely.</p><p>"Hmmm?" </p><p>"Do you believe in destiny? Answer me, <em>jaebal...</em>" He wiggled her arm. She shut her eyes and sighed.</p><p>"<em>Ne, Oppa... </em>I believe in destiny. What was this all about?? Why all the sudden you asked me about this? Just because a line of mine?" She tilted her head, eyes rounded.</p><p>He trotted out his dorky grimace. He was so lucky he's so adorable. She pouted.</p><p>"I mean, now that I think about it, we're destined to be together. At the perfect time." He smirked.</p><p>"And may I asked, why?" She placed the script down, leaned her side to the back rest of the couch, one arm on the top of it, propped her head, facing him.</p><p>"You still remembered that night you texted me three years ago?" He reached her other hand, started drawing invisible circles on the back of it, playing with her ring. His starry eyes locked on hers.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"What about it then?" Replying with a silky voice of her.</p><p>"That night, I distinctly remember, no one, I mean really no one asked me how I feel. Everybody kept saying <em>gwenchana,</em> it all should pass, the movie wasn't so bad, I acted really good, it was just different, that everything would be okay. Every one sent their encouragements, except for one person. You." He heaved her hand closer to his lips, kissing the tip of her fingers, delicately. She chilled from her spine, numbed by the electrocutes the kisses sent to her core.</p><p>"You were the only one who asked me if I was okay, how was I feeling despite we never spoke to each other for about three years. That was the excellent timing. If we talked before I wouldn't know you, the real you, because I was so high up there, full of pride, thought that I wouldn't fail in everything I do. But you, beautiful, you came in the right time, right when I needed you the most." He cupped her face, caressing her cheek with his thumb, gave her the smile so angelic, so divine. </p><p>She melted from the inside, sensing the tears started gathering in the pool of her eyes, her view was hazy. The words escaped her tongue, this time she didn't have a reply.</p><p>"I had feelings for you from the first time I laid my eyes on you, on that rooftop six years ago, but I was lucky I get to know you and your also beautiful soul then, for having you in my life, knowing that my feelings for you were right from the start." He leaned towards her, landed a kiss on her lips, a kiss so tender she couldn't hinder a tear escaped the brim of her eye, trickled on her cheek.</p><p>"So, <em>hogsi</em>... <em>Unmyeongeun mithoyo?" </em>He whispered in her ear. She utterly laughed, tears rolling on her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She laid awakened that night, admiring the marvelous face of the man slumbered peacefully beside her, like every other night she never really fathom why he chose her to be by his side. Her of all the women in the world. Even her sister was dumbstruck when she told them about their relationship last year. She always perceived that her family love her and all, but even them couldn't concede the cause of him to chose her. But she acknowledged that the love he had for her was undeniable, she felt so loved, she felt so important, she felt exist. All she could do right now is working so hard until she's sweating blood, until all her limbs fell apart, until she couldn't advance anymore, so she could be standing proudly on his level, no one would ever say that she's unworthy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This was their first day of filming, she was so nervous. They'd shoot some scenes from the fanmeeting of her character. They put her in black mini suit dress, with thigh-high socks and a pair of oxford heels. Her hair donne the modern beehive half-up style, with beach wave on her long tresses. She took several deep breaths before going out her dressing room to unwind her uneasiness. She didn't use to have a stage fright before, but this time, she felt jitters and shudders all over her body. Could she pull off this character? Could she contrive not to disappoint everyone? Particularly, him? She reached the door handle, ready to pulled it down, but then retreated. She rubbed her chest, sighed another few breaths. Inhaling as much as oxygen she could. Her legs began to felt lifeless, like thousands of ants started crawling on them. She hit her thighs a few times, just to get rid of the needles piercing viciously. Right when her fingers almost landed on the handle again, a knock heard.</p><p>"Seo YeaJi-ssi? It's time..." A man's voice called for her from outside her door.</p><p>"<em>Neee.. Gamsahamnida..." </em>She replied nervously, fingers crossing that he didn't catch the tremble in her voice.</p><p>With the last deep sigh she opened her door.</p><p> </p><p>Chattering and muttering reverberated on set. The crews were pacing back and forth amidst the flood of cables and electrical equipment. Her team rushed towards her, her assistant examined her around, ensured for perfection of every detail of her appearance. Then her eyes caught the glimpse of him. Standing tall with black long sleeve shirt, grey undershirt peeking from the collar, black jeans, ivory converse sneakers, and dark green cap. Some bandage wrapped around his right hand. Ah... That was a wardrobe continuation from the scene before this in the drama that they haven't filming yet. He was so grand even though the costume was only casual. Heck, he was grand in everything he wore, even a potato sack. She swallowed a lump and proceed to stepped towards him. He laid his eyes on her, statued, his expression was unreadable. </p><p>She waved her hand, smiling to dissipate her jitters. But he reeled, ducked his face deeper into his cap, gazed away, shunned her eyes. She was bemused, what did she do wrong?</p><p>"SooHyun-ssi? Nice to meet you again. Ready to start working today?" She lent her hand, tried to be respectful, thought there were so many people around also considering he was her senior and older of age. But he shook his head, still averting looking at her, smile all dorky. Then after a few moments he took a deep sigh and took her hand that hanged in the air, smiled at her.</p><p>"<em>Ne... </em>YeaJi-ssi... Let's do it!!" He squeezed her hand slightly. She nodded, let out her crescent-eyed smile.</p><p>The filming progressed smoothly. Even though her gorgeous co-star seemed to be easily distracted, flushed over and over again, but at the end of the day, they called it a wrap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She made some tea that night, the first day of filming was always weary her, the adaptation, the development of the characters, taking scenes over and over again until they reached perfections, always made her exhausted. But later, everything just gone by like the wind, and unanticipatedly it was the last day filming. So she just ought to get used to the filming condition, and everything would be a smooth sailing.</p><p>The script back in her hand. She sipped her tea while studying it, taking notes and highlighting things here and there, when out if nowhere she heard her door beeped.</p><p>"<em>Jagiya</em>!!!" Her adorable, handsome and sometimes dorky boyfriend slid himself of the door, then stood there in front of her, arms open wide.</p><p>"<em>Oppa, whaeire?" </em>She put her tea cup on the table, while he took off his jacket, hanged it on the coat hanger near the door. Judging of how her beloved man behave lately, that question seemed to be her favorite. </p><p>"<em>Ani..." </em>He smirked, shrugged his shoulders, stepped towards her, lean over and tugged her in his arms. That second his inebriated scent engulfed her, all her weariness starting to crumbles. She closed her eyes, inhaled it greedily, like there was no tomorrow, like her life depended on it.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae,</em> YeaJi-ah... You know that, don't you?" He murmured in her ear, then kissed her temple.</p><p>"<em>Na do saranghae, Oppa...</em> But why all the sudden? You need to get rest, we'd filming again first thing in the morning." She frowned her eyebrows, confounded.</p><p>"I rest better when I'm with you..." His lips formed an adorable grimace, he yanked himself to the couch beside her, leaned closer again and smooched the side of her head. Still her mind couldn't figure out why he went all touchy suddenly.</p><p>"You want some tea? I could pour you some..." She just started to head to the kitchen when he confined her shoulder, compelled her to stay in place.</p><p><em>"Kajima, jaebal... </em>Let me hold you for just another second." He sunk his face in the nook of her neck, breathing in.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja</em>, <em>Oppa... Whaeire?</em> Did something happen? I did something wrong?" She rubbed his back, flustered.</p><p>"You were so beautiful today I just can't. My God, YeaJi-ah it was just so hard to work with you. I thought it would be so damn easy, we could hang out while working and everything, but no, it wasn't. <em>Ottokhae?</em>" He grumbled, still sinking deep in her shoulder.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... Oppa... </em>Listen to me..." He shook his head, stayed in the same position. She sighed.</p><p>"Kim SooHyun-ssi... <em>Na jom phabwa... </em>Look at me..." She heaved his shoulders, cupped his face, eyes locked on his.</p><p>"<em>Oppa, </em>we're in this together right? You're the marvelous Kim SooHyun... This was your come back to he small screen after five years, you want to make it success, you have to make it success, you need to make it success. <em>Geurejyo?" </em></p><p><em>"</em>But... But... Everything was okay at first, I thought I slayed the scenes, having fun... Then you appeared... Then... I had jitters all over... I'm scared..." He groaned and pulled his head back.</p><p>"<em>Aish, </em>if I knew you'd be like this I wouldn't accept the role. You go act with Park ShinHye <em>sunbaenim, </em>she's the one they're planning to offered in the first place..." She pouted, arms crossed her chest, threw her self to the backrest of the couch.</p><p>"How did you know that?" He furrowed his eyebrows, in disbelieve.</p><p>"Well, I had my ears here and there..." She shrugged her shoulders, eyeing the glass door to her balcony, gazed away from him.</p><p>"<em>Andwae. </em>You are the only Ko MoonYoung for me. No one else." He followed her doing, stared at the glass door.</p><p>"So, you want to back to be the old Kim SooHyun? Who always gave the best in all his works? Never whined about things so simple even a third grader could figure it out?" She turned her head back at him, arms still crossed. No reply could be heard.</p><p>He still sat there, scrutinizing the glass door, lips a bit unlatched. Spaced away. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Never thought that highest paid South Korean actor, who received so many awards she couldn't even count, sat there beside her, wailing and worrying about acting, the thing that he usually did with his eyes closed, as easy as ABC.</p><p>Her heart thawed, seeing him like this. But some facts connected in her mind. She then figured that deep down the trauma of his last movie still lingered. Perched in the profounded corner of his amazing mind. He was so good at burying it in, she thought he'd be fine already, considering how he eagerly assured her to accept this role and how he performed at the filming set before, full of laugh, so professional. But something, or someone triggered it that time around, coaxed it out of the room he locked deep inside, so the moment he was alone, it stroke and knocked him down all over again. And he himself even thought all the turmoils he had mainly because of working with her, but the deep fact it wasn't completely. There was another invisible larger issue laid within.</p><p>She cupped the teacup in her hands for a while, then put it back on the table, proceed to held his hand, it was cold as ice. The warmth of her hands seemed working to pull him back from where his fascinating mind wandered before. He slowly turned his head facing her. She saw his orbs glinted of tears that gathered slowly, trying to escape the brim of them. She smiled, put his satiny hand on her cheek, delicately.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana, Oppa... </em>We would gave the best we could. I just want you to have fun, be your old self, the magnificent Kim SooHyun, the man that I loved so much I could just give my life in his place, the greatest Hallyu star of Korea. Nothing could beat you down, you have to proof to everyone that the great Kim SooHyun was still there. We would do this together. And when you started to feel uneasy again, come run to me, I promise I'd protect you, just like you promise to protect me... Okay?"</p><p>On spur of that moment he rushed to wrapped his arms around her waist. Buried his face in the side of her stomach, sobbing his tears out. He let out the weakest side of him no one ever seen before.</p><p>"Hussh... <em>Gwenchana... Gwenchana..." </em>She caressed his hair, pursed her lips, wiped a tear that slipped of her eye with her ring finger.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while. She remained patiently for him to drained his tears away. He finally lifted his face, all wet and soggy of tears he bawled, but knowing how he was born with, still adoringly handsome. She stroke his face with her thumbs, obliterate the rest of his tears away. She then cupped his face, lean closer, landed a soft lingering kiss on his lips.</p><p>"Shall we go to sleep, <em>Oppa?" </em>She rustled his hair, just like she did at the set that day. He nodded, still in dismal, no word escaped the alluring mouth of his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She embraced him close that night. Fingers brushed his hair gently. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah..." He finally let out his voice, hoarse and muffled as he still submerged his face in her bosom.</p><p>"Hmmmm?" </p><p>"<em>Neomu musowo... </em>I'm so scared..." He began to weep again, his arms tightened around her back.</p><p>"Just remember that I'd always be here..." She solidified her snuggle.</p><p>He continued his lament until he finally drowsed away, exhausted.</p><p>That night, she laid awake again. Gazed at his angelic sleeping face again, peaceful at last. How it shattered her heart to pieces the way his mood change, the way his dorkiness and smiles suddenly disappear, replaced by all of his sorrows and tears. She finally witnessed how he cracked open the other side of him, the side he never showed anyone, that even though a really strong and capable man he was, vulnerability still ate him alive.</p><p>That night, she held him close, so tight that she promised to be by his side no matter what, that she prepared to stay until he doesn't need her anymore, or death do them apart.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, it was 2017 all over again. I apologize in advance but I just think that I need to convey that no matter how strong he looks, Kim SooHyun is still human, that also has fears and trauma. Thank God he has YeaJi by his side.</p><p>I hope you all don't get bored with me, I'm sorry I took a little longer to finish this chapter.</p><p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>I never get tired to say thank you to all of my readers for all the wait, all the comments and all the motivations for me to write all of these.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Overcoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He entered the passcode of his apartment door, nudged the door open, stepped in. The frigid sensation of the large wide and dark place he called home welcomed him. He threw himself to the couch, didn't bother to turn on the lights. The weird and precarious feeling he started to feel a couple weeks back began to suffocate him. It was like his lungs clenched by some robust clasp, made him felt like he was wearing a restrained jacket, struggled just to breathe. He tried so hard to suppress it. Acted usual in front of people, put on his 'i'm okay' mask. Especially in front of the love of his life.</p>
<p>The more he saw the script, the more nauseous he got. His head felt heavy, his shoulders started to weary. He just swept them aside, thought that all those feelings just a manifestation of how he tried to convey his character. He went to gym, trained hard, went to his favorite bowling alley, throwing strikes after strikes, went to the boxing hall, landing jabs after jabs, hooks after hooks mangling the poor sand sack, but that awful titillation won't go away. It was there. Rooted in the dark corner of his mind, tried to pry open his skull, silently crept all over his body.</p>
<p>He couldn't backtrack his way, he wanted to do this, he had to do this, he needed to do this. This was, is, and always will be his passion. Acting was something he wanted to do until the day he'd say farewell to this world. But he couldn't move forward either. His head was hefty, his brain was foggy, his stomach churned, made him wanted to regurgitate a big lump in his throat.</p>
<p>He only felt safe when she's around, her laughs, her touch, her warmth, her scent... Those were the weapons he got. Her existence. In the nights they couldn't be together, he slept gripping one of her cardigan that she left a few weeks back, her scent still lingered there, made him a little comfortable, just like she was around embracing him.</p>
<p>He was feeling great at first. The facts that he would working with the person who filled his heart with love and joy excites him, that he would make a great come back to the entertainment industry motivates him, that the first project he accepted was full talented people, an amazing storyline, a character he never portrayed before, all of them would brought the best of him. That he was 100% sure this project would be a major hit.</p>
<p>But then, those feelings began to diminished. That out of nowhere he started to feel strange. The ghastly feelings slowly initiated their movements, exposing their presence, that they were there, ready to haunt him down.</p>
<p>He abruptly open his eyes, gasping. Shook his head and strode over the bathroom, take a quick hot shower, wear the first clothes he could lay his hand on, proceed to the door. He needed her. He needed the real her, or he might went crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took several deep breaths before entering her passcode. He wasn't usually like this, standing in front of her door for he always have to be careful not to get caught. But this time, he needed to put on his charades, that he was okay, that he was fine. After composing his heartbeat, he entered her passcode, pushed the door open, kicked off his shoes and slid himself in.</p>
<p>"<em>Jagiya</em>!!!" He successfully put his signature grin on his face, opened his arm wide.</p>
<p>"<em>Oppa, whaeire?" </em>She was a bit startled, then put her cup of tea on the table. The script in her milky hand started to churned his organs. He took his jacket off, hanged it on the coat hanger in the end of her door hallway.</p>
<p>"<em>Ani..." </em>He smirked, shrugged his shoulders, stepped towards her, lean over and tugged her in his arms. He desperately in need to feel her. Her warmth immediately fought away the convulsion in his chest.</p>
<p>"<em>Saranghae,</em> YeaJi-ah... You know that, don't you?" He murmured in her ear, then kissed her temple. He felt so much better already.</p>
<p>"<em>Na do saranghae, Oppa...</em> But why all the sudden? You need to get rest, we'd filming again first thing in the morning." Her alluring face looked baffled, which made sense, they really were going to film in the morning, something he wasn't sure he had the courage to.</p>
<p>"I rest better when I'm with you..." His lips formed a grimace, he yanked himself to the couch beside her, leaned closer again and smooched the side of her head. He really was rest better with her around.</p>
<p>"You want some tea? I could pour you some..." She was going to stood up, headed to the kitchen, but he didn't need anything, just her, so he bound her to the couch, pulled her close to his embrace.</p>
<p><em>"Kajima, jaebal... </em>Let me hold you for just another second." He sunk his face in the nook of her neck, breathing in. The only way he could breathe properly, the only air that could flows into his lungs easily, the air diffused with her scent.</p>
<p>"<em>Jinjja</em>, <em>Oppa... Whaeire?</em> Did something happen? I did something wrong?" She rubbed his back. Her voice that he loved so much sounded very much concerned. He let out one thing on his mind that time, had no other option to explain.</p>
<p>"You were so beautiful today I just can't. My God, YeaJi-ah it was just so hard to work with you. I thought it would be so damn easy, we could hang out while working and everything, but no, it wasn't. <em>Ottokhae?</em>" He grumbled, still sinking deep in her shoulder.</p>
<p>"<em>Oppa... Oppa... </em>Listen to me..." He shook his head, glued to the same position, just wanted to stay there, forever. She sighed.</p>
<p>"Kim SooHyun-ssi... <em>Na jom phabwa...</em>" She heaved his shoulders, cupped his face, eyes locked on his. Oh how much he found salvation on her sullen face, still so stunning even when she's peeved.</p>
<p>"<em>Oppa, </em>we're in this together right? You're the marvelous Kim SooHyun... This was your come back to he small screen after five years, you want to make it success, you have to make it success, you need to make it success. <em>Geurejyo?" </em>Her beautiful orbs pierced right through him, precised to his soul. But that wasn't enough to ease his burden.</p>
<p><em>"</em>But... But... Everything was okay at first, I thought I slayed the scenes, having fun... Then you appeared... Then... I had jitters all over... I'm scared..." He groaned and pulled his head back. Why couldn't he clarify how he was feeling to her?</p>
<p>"<em>Aish, </em>if I knew you'd be like this I wouldn't accept the role. You go act with Park ShinHye <em>sunbaenim, </em>she's the one they're planning to offered in the first place..." She pouted, arms crossed her chest, threw her self to the backrest of the couch. And now she was fretful. </p>
<p>"How did you know that?" He was also getting annoyed.</p>
<p>"Well, I had my ears here and there..." She shrugged her shoulders, eyeing the glass door to her balcony, gazed away from him. This was getting nowhere. He felt hopeless. He yearned to let her know his fear but he just couldn't.</p>
<p>"<em>Andwae. </em>You are the only Ko MoonYoung for me. No one else." Heart broken, rejected, he followed her doing, stared at the glass door.</p>
<p>Then everything flooded his mind. How he his hand trembled when he tried to pull the handle of his dressing room, how the rays of the lighting parched his eyes, how he felt heavily dizzy all day but he needed to maintain his charades, how the murmured of the staffs, crews, and everyone involved made his ears muffled, how the hums of the electronic equipment fogged his brain. He was so tired from all the sudden attacks. Then he saw her, walking so grand vestured in Ko MoonYoung's outfit. She was magnificent, made him want to embraced her in his arms, be in a bubble just the two of them, away from the rest of the world. This time her presence made his feeling aggravated. He didn't want to look weak in front of her, he was drained trying to sustain his usual self, meanwhile inside he crumbled and grappling for help. He survived that first day, but what about the next day and the next day and the next day? Could he withstand everything? Could he maintain his professionalism? He was so scared, and the worse of it, he couldn't find the way to tell her, his only salvation. He sensed a burning sensation in his eyes, his view became hazy.</p>
<p>A warm tender touch on his hand jolted him back to his conscious. He slowly turned his head facing her. There she was. Sat there, smiling, holding his hand closed, dispersing her warmth all over his nerves. She was... Inhuman. The weir of his tears getting full, some of them nudged the brim of his eyes, trying to escape. She put his hand on her cheek, delicately.</p>
<p>"<em>Gwenchana, Oppa... </em>We would gave the best we could. I just want you to have fun, be your old self, the magnificent Kim SooHyun, the man that I loved so much I could just give my life in his place, the greatest Hallyu star of Korea. Nothing could beat you down, you have to proof to everyone that the great Kim SooHyun was still there. We would do this together. And when you started to feel uneasy again, come run to me, I promise I'd protect you, just like you promise to protect me... Okay?"</p>
<p>That moment all the strings that braced him standing snapped. He rushed to wrapped his arms around her waist. Buried his face on the side of her stomach. Wailing his tears out. The way she perceived everything even though he himself couldn't find a way how to elaborate his burden razed all defenses, shields, and facades he tried desperately to preserve. He felt embarrassed weeping there like a 2 years old, but he couldn't take it anymore. He was tired, drained, exhausted, frazzled, and more importantly, extremely terrified.</p>
<p>"Hussh... <em>Gwenchana... Gwenchana..." </em>She caressed his hair. Her voice cracked. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. She continued to calm him down, brushing his hair and rubbing his back.</p>
<p>They stayed like that for a while, when he finally could lift his face, she was there, let out her angelic smile, cupped his face with her silken hands, wiped the tears of away. She then pressed her lips into his, so soft, so tender but she let it persist.</p>
<p>"Shall we go to sleep, <em>Oppa?" </em>She rustled his hair, just like she did at the set that day. All he could do was nodded, too beat to say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He held her tightly, like she was a kind of buoy that kept him afloat, she was the only thing that preserved his existence in this world. The weight on his shoulders, the dense in his lungs felt more lighter, much lighter. But the fear was still lingered. It was still there, weaker, minusculer, but it was there, undeniable. He wanted to let her know, he needed to let her know, he was gasping for air, he was struggling to survive.</p>
<p>"<em>YeaJi-ah... Neomu musowo..." </em>The dam of his tears broke again, flooding them away to her bust. He couldn't help but sobbing.</p>
<p>"Just remember that I'd always be here..." She solidified her snuggle. Embraced him tighter.</p>
<p>He cried to sleep that night in her arms, didn't know what would happen if she wasn't around. He might be dead? Gone crazy? His life and career ruined? He wouldn't know. All he knew was to grasp on her, never to let her go., because she's the only anchor in this cruel world he could hold on to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>"Oppa... Oppa... </em>Wake up..." He felt a warm soft touch on his cheek. A calming voice called him in. But he didn't want to open his eyes, please let him be like this.</p>
<p>"<em>Oppa?"</em> Now the hand rustled his hair, tracing his eyebrow, caressing his cheek. And that voice again. Just left him alone he begged. The bed flexed in, someone sat beside him, there was another hand holding his, with the same tenderness like the one on his cheek. The pristine voice he loved to hear so much still calling his name. As much as he wanted to retort, he just couldn't. All he craved was to stay like this, he didn't want to face the world, he just need to curled up like a ball away from everyone, from everything.</p>
<p><em>"Jagiya..." </em>He shivered, the cold sensation the voice sent pierced his spine, swarmed all over his nerve-endings.</p>
<p>"Wake up, <em>jaebal...</em> We need to get to work..." Ah.. That damn filming. He squinted his eyes, hand grappled for the blanket and covered himself to the tip of his head. The blanket with her scent, his safe cocoon. He heard a sigh. He knew he hurt that amazing person who sat beside him, but he just couldn't fight himself.</p>
<p><em>"Oppa... Nae simjang..." </em>No. Don't do that, please. His heart ached, he was overjoy hearing it but at the same moment he repelled the gesture because he didn't want to be bothered. </p>
<p>"You need to wake up dear. You are a professional. The one who assured me that I can do this. If I can be sure of myself, why can't you? Don't think about the past, it was only a movie. Sometimes we need to fall so we could get up and learn. Don't be the one who scared of failure, <em>Oppa... </em>Don't be like me before. Be the one who scared for not trying. That's the thing I learned when I was in doubt." She was right. He absolutely knew she was right. He was the one who assure her. But that time he thought he was fine already, the fact that he wasn't. He loathed himself for being like this.</p>
<p>"Where's the guy who yelled at me for not accepting this role go? Where's the man who told me that whatever happen to this drama, we would face it together, hide? In here?" She started to jam her fingers to his torso, tickling him.</p>
<p><em>"Hajima... Hajima </em>YeaJi-ah!" He hastily straightened up. Was gonna be fuming mad but then he saw her crescent-eyed smile. He caved in. His hand trying to grasp for the blanket again, but she hindered. </p>
<p>"Nope. No. No. You won't be sleeping again. You have to go to work." She yanked the blanket away from him. Lean forward, climbed the bed, move her knee across his legs, hovering him, and land a kiss on his lips.</p>
<p>He was bewildered, but she continued to deepen the kiss, sucking his lower lip, brushing her tongue gently, eager to slipped in. One of her hand stroking his hair, fingers running smoothly between the strands. The other was on his nape, hold him closely he could feel the warmth of her breasts, ignited the fire in him. She then sat on his lap, her tongue still vigorously wandered the nook and cranny of his mouth, flooded it with her sweet and minty saliva, made him yearn for more. Her fresh floral scent invaded his sense of smell, tipsifying him, he felt giddy he almost fainted. She continued devouring him, danced her wet addendum with his, tangled and entangled in desires. She leaned so close to him he could feel his bulging manhood started bumping her hot center. She was aware and strode it a little, he gasped. Dear Lord what a nice way to get out of bed. He began to heave his hand trying to reach the back of her head, when out of the blue she broke the kiss, left him agape.</p>
<p>"Well, now you're 'both' up, time to work." She smirked, the kissed him again, sucked his lower lip gently.</p>
<p>"<em>Saranghae..." </em>She whispered in his ear, made him shudder, and went out of the room. He sat on the bed for a few minutes, out of breath, trying to control his emerging bludgeon inside his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After took a shower he felt marvelously better, he wandered where all the uneasiness he had these past few weeks? He wore the clothes she prepared for him, white shirt, dark grey pullover, and a pair of black jeans. With her, he didn't even have to waste his time choose what to wear for daily basis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I called Ryu-<em>oppa</em> to get you here, we'd go together. I'm sure he was a bit confused, but he didn't say anything. Coffee, <em>Oppa?" </em>She placed a mug of coffee in front of him. He nodded while chewing his omelette. She made western style breakfast that morning, because she didn't have time to make a Korean one, but still so much better than take out food he used to have before they were together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They needed to be on set early morning. He took a little time before going out of his car, exhale and inhaling, tapping his foot, rubbing his palm to his thigh, tried to ease up the jitters. She held his hand.</p>
<p>"<em>Gwenchana. </em>Nothing would happen. Just be yourself. Be the man I fell in love with. Everything would be okay. Fightiiiiiiing..." She smiled and land a peck on his lips before went out the car and surrounded by her team.</p>
<p>"SooHyun-ah?" His manager called. With the last deep breath he took, he opened the car door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day they filmed the scene on the hospital rooftop first. His breath stopped again when he saw her clad in her black long suit dress, with a hint of pink tulle inner skirt peeked from the slit of it. She was so magnificent, with her hair up, dangling earrings, even when the big sunglasses covering her face. They were having good times filming the scene when MoonYoung met GangTae again after years. He tried to teach her how to smoke so she could looked convincing, little that he knew she mastered that skill long time ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So... How were you, GangTae-ssi<em>? </em>You seemed enjoying this. Was everything better?" She checked on him while they were sitting on the bench, waiting for the crews to moved the equipment since they were going to film indoor for the next scene.</p>
<p>"Everything was so much better. I had a little doubt when I was about to came out of the dressing room earlier, but now it was fine. Thanks to you." He bumped her shoulder, smiled and sipped his coffee.</p>
<p>"I'm relieved. See? It was going to be okay... I believe in you. Nothing could beat you down..." She glanced at him, raising her eyebrows, looked so breathtaking he wondered how come he hasn't fainted yet.</p>
<p>"Rooftop, huh... It's been six years. Remember?" He gazed around, reminiscing.</p>
<p>"<em>Ne...</em> How you entered the set head was up so high. Literally all everybody's attentions turned to you. The Great Kim SooHyun..." She chuckled.</p>
<p>"<em>Aish... Jinjja... </em>But my attention was all for you... You were so stunning, still are..." He stared at her, let out a smile. She flushed.</p>
<p>"<em>Unmyeong..." </em>She muttered, peered away to the sky.</p>
<p>"<em>Ne... Unmyeong..." </em>He squinted his eyes, also gazed at the blue hue stretched in front of them.</p>
<p>"MoonYoung-ssi... GangTae-ssi... The set is ready..." A crew member called for them. They nodded, finished their coffee, he took her cup and threw them to the trash can. He then stood up.</p>
<p>"<em>Khaja?" </em>He lent out a hand, she took it, straightened up and squeezed it for a while then let it go, considering so many people around. They walked side by side, smiling, to the next filming set.</p>
<p>The rest of filming carried out smoothly. The atmosphere was amazing, he felt much better. All the jitters, the anxieties lifted bit by bit. It was easier for him to interacted with the crews, exchanging suggestions with PD<em>nim</em> and her, even scolded her when he caught her playing with the one of the jimmy jib, worried it would tire her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He laid on his bed that night, calling her to say goodnight, as their manager contended that they went home to their own apartment, not to spent the night together for they needed to 'rest'.</p>
<p>"So, it was fun filming with you today..." He smiled over the phone.</p>
<p>"This time, it's my turn to ask you the question, you're not scared anymore?" Her voice was like music to his ear.</p>
<p>"Nope, even though I'm scared, I found my perfect weapon to fight it away." </p>
<p>"Ah, <em>jinjja?</em> That's nice... I'm so happy for you, <em>Oppa..." </em>She let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm gonna be happier and everything would've been nicer if you're here with me right now... Damn you Ryu-<em>hyuuuung!!" </em>He groaned. She burst out laughing.</p>
<p>"<em>Saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah..." He didn't care how many times he would say this but he would always say it.</p>
<p>"<em>Na do, Oppa..." </em>Judging by her hoarse voice, she either blushed like a freshly cooked lobster or almost crying in the other line. He preferred the first than the latter.</p>
<p>"You need to get some rest, <em>jagiya... </em>We still need to work hard tomorrow..." He heard her sighed.</p>
<p>"<em>Ne Oppa... Jalja...</em> Sweet dream..." </p>
<p>"<em>Jalja... </em>See you tomorrow..." He didn't know how to survive his days without her. The more he knew her the more he coveted to have her around. One day, when the time comes, he would make her his, in the eye of love and in the eye of laws, once and for all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The filming tired them off, but it went smoother and swifter. They had an agreement to call each other with the name of their characters as often as they can, just to avoid any mishaps. His misgiving still dropped by sometimes, but as the times went by, the crews, actors and everybody involved became closer and tighter, just like a big family. That condition ease him up, and when the things got a little overwhelming, he ran to her arms, spent the night in her cuddle, then in the morning, everything heaved away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He paced into the television station building. Their schedules were jam packed that day, first to have a promotional interview about the drama, and later they had a promotional photoshoot, also for the drama. Two <em>americanos</em> were readied in his hand, he insisted to carry them by himself, even though his assistant offered to brought them for him. He just entered the lobby when the hand of his assistant tugged his jacket, code him about the car that just arrived at the big front entrance. She stepped out of the car, ravishing as usual. Their manager went out from the front passenger door, looked grumpy as always, he wondered when were the last time he saw their manager happy. She gracily tread to the lobby, smiling and bowing to everyone. Eyes a little rounded when their stare met, but she swiftly changed it into her irresistible crescent-eyed smile.</p>
<p>"Your coffee..." He mouthed and handed her the cup when she walked closer. She took the cup and mouthy replied,</p>
<p>"<em>Gomawo, Oppa..."</em> Winked and gave him the heart-finger while still stepping away passed him by. Then he caught the glare of their manager, frowned. He brushed his tongue to the inner side of his cheek, holding up a giggle, sipped his coffee and tramped towards studio.</p>
<p>Like he always knew, she was dazzling, came out from her dressing room with her brown polkadot mini dress, and a pair of knee-high boots in the same color. His ring shone on her finger, made him a little over the top, it was like her telling the world that she belonged to him. They were having a lot of fun doing the interview, lots of laughs, being themselves, endless flirting all the way, tried to be subtle but both of them seemed to failed miserably. His heart fluttered when she answered that he was the only mood maker in the drama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SooHyun-ah could you be anymore slower?? <em>Aish, jinjja..." </em>Their manager grumbled telling them to hustle.</p>
<p>"<em>Ish...</em> Why you in such a hurry??" He strode over following the trails of their manager while slipping his jacket on.</p>
<p>"We need to be in the studio in 45 minutes. Where's YeaJi?" Ryu-manager turned his head around scanning the area, looking for his other star presence.</p>
<p>"There she is. Ck... YeaJi-ah... <em>Pali..." </em>Ryu waved his hand, coded her to walked faster.</p>
<p>"<em>Nee... Nee..." </em>Being how nice she was, she started dashing towards them, sought by her team, struggled carrying her appliances.</p>
<p>They waited for their cars at the entrance.</p>
<p>"<em>Hyung... </em>Don't you think it'd be easier and faster if YeaJi and me are in the same car? So, you know, we don't need to wait for each other and arrived at the same time?" He blurted out the question. She was flustered, then snorted.</p>
<p>"<em>Andwae, </em>we use the same car arrangements as we arrived. The cars are here, get in!" He smacked his lips, glare at their manager and shrugged his shoulder. Brushed his fingers with hers as he passed her by.</p>
<p>"Well, at least I tried..." He whispered in her ear before stepped into the car, glanced at her hoping she could decrypt his code on how much he wanted to be with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Like he could predict, the photoshoot was going nicely. It was so easy working with her. She was so professional, so skillful, so beautiful, her feature was perfect, cameras just loved her whatever she did. He was the one who needed to the extra efforts just to kept himself in. He was so nervous, mustered all his power to be the usual Kim SooHyun. But still, his longing for her peeked here and there. Well, he tried his best, she was so alluring what could he do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You arrived?" He snooped through the car window, checking if it was raining that afternoon while talked to her on the phone. As usual, they were in different car. Sometimes he wanted to curse the peers and their agency to forced them live in secrecy like this.</p>
<p>"No, not yet, <em>Oppa... </em>It took a while to decided my hairstyle so I was just getting in the car, leaving now..."</p>
<p>Both of them were heading to The 56th Baeksang Award that day, to presented The Best Drama and Movie Award, together. He was so excited. She ought to be divine. He helped her choose the dress she would wear tonight, but he didn't see her fitting it since all she did just send him pictures of several gowns. But, from the picture alone he could already envision how would the love of his life look like. He couldn't hold his smile.</p>
<p>He thought he prepared himself from everything but boy, he never been this wrong. She looked celestial, like out of this world. Her milky white skin contrasted with her blingy ruffled black dress. The sweetheart neckline framed her torso fabulously, made her so endearing to look at. Her hair donned the sleek up do enhanced the diamond necklace around her cascading neck. She resembled a Goddess surrounded by the stars. He was out of words, jaw-dropped when he laid his eyes on her. How could a human being be this... Ethereal?</p>
<p>He walked into the stage proudly, head was up high, with her arm slid in his. Convened all of the common senses he had left not to grabbed the microphone and announced that they're together on stage. He checked on her a few times while walking towards the center of the stage, worried that the ruffles of her dress trampled her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"YeaJi-ah, your car's here." Their manager told her while they were waiting for their cars to go home after the event. But when she was just about to enter the car, he grasp her wrist, confined her not to get in. She was awestruck, turned her head facing him, eyes rounded, lips ajar.</p>
<p>"SooHyun-ah? Don't you dare..." He withstood Ryu's glare. </p>
<p>"Nope. She's coming home with me tonight." He smirked when he trailed her to his car. Even Ryu-manager didn't have a say this time, just groaned in despair and rustled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just after he heard his apartment door lock beeped, he scooped her up, bridal style. She yelped, but didn't say anything.</p>
<p>"This is for what you did to me..." He lifted the corner of his lips.</p>
<p>"But what..." He didn't let her finished, pressed his lips against her, tasting the suppleness of hers, tried to permeate her existence. Deepen his kiss he shuffled to the bedroom, laid her on the bed, kicked his shoes away. He cussed the dress code of the freaking event that required him wore layers and layer of clothes. Thanking the moment he loosened his bow tie in the car, he slough off his tux, threw it somewhere while gazed at the Goddess on his bed, so breathtaking, literally his breaths were taken away just by her appearance.</p>
<p>"<em>Oppa...?</em> Could you just... Wait a second?" She straightened abruptly. He flustered by her question.</p>
<p>"Wha... <em>Whae?</em> You don't...?" He stammered.</p>
<p>"I do... I missed you too. It's just, all of these thingy making me uncomfortable..." She snatched her earrings, unclasped her necklace and put them on the bedside table. Seeing that he yanked his socks and tossed them to the corner of his room.</p>
<p>They gazed at each other, eyes locked. She bit her lower lip. That second he couldn't find anything to hold on to anymore, he leaned towards her cupped her face and kissed passionately. Brushing her lips with his tongue he gently asked her concession to enter, expanding the wandering area. And she gave in, parting her lips, allowed him to busted in her mouth where she welcomed him with her wet annex, intertwined with his, do the pushed and pulled, waltzing around with lusts and desires as their music.</p>
<p>Her hand reached his nape, fingers started running through his tresses, the other arm slid through his, landed on his back. His palm was still cupped her cheek, while the other wrapped around her back so he could pulled her closer and grappled the zip of her dress.</p>
<p>"YeaJi-ah... I..." He panted, eyes locked on hers. She sheepishly looked down, faintly nodded, tried to let him know that she also craved him. He slit it open, the bodice of her dress smoothly glided to her waist, revealing her magnificent and felicitous bosoms, wrapped in a lace black strapless bra. He would never get used to the sight of her, always knocked him breathless, every damn time. </p>
<p>He pressed his lips against hers again, gently laid her back on the bed. Lips still locked on each other, his hand that used to be behind her head started to slide the big black dress through her thighs and legs, unveiling her ravishing curves, milky skin that glowed under the dim light of his room. He broke their kiss. Panting, he plucked his cufflinks, hurled them somewhere and shoved his shirt away. He then sunk his face in the nook of her neck, trailing kisses all over it while unclasping her bra. When he reached her taut bud, she clawed his back, crumpled the sheet beneath her other palm.</p>
<p>He continued wander her terrain with his lips, his hand gently knead her globe left her moaned his name, like a prayer. He glided down her lace panty, kissed her hip bone, pursued her inner thigh, advanced towards her hot core...</p>
<p>"No! <em>Oppa!" </em>She yelped. He lifted his face swiftly, startled.</p>
<p>"<em>Whae? </em>Something wrong?" </p>
<p>"It's just..." Blushing is not the right word to describe her expression right now, she just turned the dark hue of red, flaming.</p>
<p>"You don't want me to go down there?" His voice cracked.</p>
<p>"I... I'm..." She looked really timid. He got it. So he kissed her lips again, embraced her, showed her that he just wanted to take things slow, that he won't do anything that made her uneasy. He tried leisurely trifled her thigh, his fingers costively reached her cavern, while his still kissing her delicately. She didn't repel what his hand doing so he began buffing her parched center, causing her to groaned, gasping for air in his kiss. He felt his tailored pants getting so strained, it hurt him a little. He slid a finger into her already drenched folds, so rigid he cursed in his mind. </p>
<p>He licked, gyrated, sucked, even gently bit her blushing nipple, while his finger revolved her soaked den, the other still skillfully groping her plumpy sphere. The room filled with her moan and fieriness of their collision. Then he heard her wailed, her burrow cramped. He held her tight, rubbed her pearl with his palm, thrust his finger deeper inside. She crumbled in his arm. </p>
<p>"YeaJi-ah... Can I...? <em>Gwenchana?" </em>He almost imploded with lusts but he really didn't want to rush her. She peeped him from her eyelashes, her orbs droopy. Then she asked him to get closer with her finger. When he reached inches of her face, she cupped his jaw and kissing him fiercely. One of her hand tried to unbuckle his pants but didn't succeed, so he expedited it, releasing his hard phallus from its cage. Her fingers grasped it hastily, slid it to her feverish center. He groaned in her kiss which she broke all the sudden.</p>
<p>"Move, SooHyun-<em>oppa..." </em>Her voice hoarse but firm, commanding him. Without thinking he began to thrust, slowly, delicately. She pounced his nape, taking him to her lips again, started jiving her tongue inside, he couldn't hold it in anymore, rocking more agile and harder, howling her name.</p>
<p>Her body arched to the bed, her core tightened, she grabbed his pillow and muffled her scream. He initiated to pull out when she confined his hip, made him flustered.</p>
<p>"I'm on birth control, just do it. Do it." She disclosed between her breath. She what?</p>
<p>But his body demanded more so without command he stroke a few more times and then he saw white, pulverized in her, dripping his warmth in the walls of her cavern. He toppled on her, gasping for air as he rest his forehead on her shoulder, inhaling her scent in order to survive. He kissed her temple before rolling to her side, pulled her closer just to taste her lips again.</p>
<p>"Have I told you <em>saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah?" He tugged the strands of her hair to the back of her ear, wiped the droplets of sweat on her temple.</p>
<p>She smiled and snuggled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, pulled the blanket to wrapped them. Drowsed away smiling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meeting her, let her saved him over and over again, made him a better man, all of this, are really the doing of destiny?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to YeaJi, SooHyun could overcome his fear. Love really can change people.</p>
<p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I never get tired to say thank you to all of my readers for all the wait, all the comments and all the motivations for me to write all of these.</p>
<p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Filming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She rummaged the fridge and kitchen set try to find something to made breakfast with that morning. Being a man who lived by himself and all, he seriously needed to buy groceries more often, not just tons of <em>ramyeon</em> in many different flavors and beers filling his fridge. </p><p>After a while she let out a deep sighed, looked like they were going to have something that bought down the road to the filming location for breakfast. They didn't have time to wait for delivery to operate. At least he had a damn good coffee machine he spent a day all day teaching her how to use it and a lot variations of coffee beans. He could buy all of these, why couldn't he buy food?</p><p>The machine just finished brewing the coffee beans and dripping the coffee into the pot when she heard the shower being turned on. So the homeowner woke up already then. She headed to the kitchen to frothed some milk for she feeling a cup of cappuccino that morning, because she thought to get an americano on the way to work.</p><p>She was preparing the coffee when she smelled the very familiar and intoxicating oceanic scent. Gallant arms embraced her from behind. </p><p>"Morning... Even the smell of coffee couldn't compete with yours..." He whispered in her ear, chin on her shoulder, then brushed his lips to her jaw, cheek and temple before held her tight until she gasped and took the coffee mug from her hand. She chuckled.</p><p>He slid open the thin curtain of his big glass window wall, displaying the glorious sky of sunrise, sat on the couch, not using the dining table this time. She followed him with the mug in her hand as he tapped the couch asked her to sit beside him.</p><p>"We still have sometime before Ryu-<em>hyung </em>picks us up..." He settled his arm around her, pulled her close. She put her head on his shoulder, closed her eyes inhaling the blend of coffee and his comforting scent. The morning she wished to have everyday for the rest of her life. The sky in front of them was so beautiful, hundred hues of blue with the lines of sun rays, brilliant and made everything gleaming, hit all the morning dew, sparkled the entire city.</p><p>"So... Birth control?" He blurted the question out nowhere, nonchalantly, while one hand stroked her hair. She lifted her head, stared at him, blinked her eye in disbelieve.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja, Oppa? </em>That was the kind of question you had to ask in early morning?" She let out a harsh breath. He turned his head from the window, facing her.</p><p>"<em>Oh whae??</em> It just kept running around in my mind you know, the first thought I had when I woke up this morning, the thought that I had when I took the shower, heck I even thought about it when brushing my teeth. So I had to ask. Why on earth was my beautiful girlfriend on birth control? And why didn't I know about it?" He raised his eyebrow, pouted his lips. Lord he was so cute, sometimes she forgot that the man in front of her was already in his thirties. He looked like a teenage boy, made her wanted to squeezed his cheek and put him in her pocket to carry around everywhere.</p><p>"Well... If you really wanna know... Because apparently of all things happen last night all you can remember is that one specific thing..." She took a deep breath. He sipped his coffee, gazing her attentively.</p><p>"So I started to use birth control after my birthday. I thought since we're in a relationship and so many things happen in a relationship, and, well, you being you added to the mixture, this is the safest option." She shrugged her shoulder and gulped her cappuccino.</p><p>"Wha... Wait wait wait... What do you mean by me being me? So it was all my fault? I mean..." He frowned his eyebrow and shook his head. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It wasn't like that and it wasn't your fault. You being you was... You... Like this..." She waved her hand up and down, pointing at him. He bit his lips, trying to hold a smile. All red even to his ears. He put his coffee mug on the table and pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"Well, if it was like that, do you think we still have time, you know to..." He purred in her ear. Her eyes rounded.</p><p><em>"Ish, Oppa! Jugule??!!"</em> She threw hits to his upper arm, he laughed and held her tighter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>From what it looked like, his anxiety had gone so much better. They were having a blast on the set. Everything went so smoothly. He was still the center of the filming, he drawn attention every where he went. He didn't do nothing much, just being him, and it was more than enough. His presence was so strong, that's him, only him. The Kim SooHyun, no one else could do that.</p><p>She was so worry that night he came crumbled down desperately screaming inside for help. Thank heaven she took a term on psychology even just a spoonful of it in college so she could figure him out in time. She couldn't imagine his inner miseries have to get through all of these alone without someone to talk to. The flopped crushed him hard, he didn't even realize. No one would guess, everybody would think that he was okay, how he always laugh his signature laugh, cheerful, gave his best in every scene every damn time. She was glad he finally asked for help, even in the subtlest way possible, and a little proud that he opened to her, just her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went to the hall where the press conference for their drama was held. She stole glances at him, trying to hold herself up. He was so delectable, so scrumptious with his suit and low neck shirt. If they were at hers or his, she might have devour that lips, hands slithered that broad chest. With final deep sigh to control any urges to swallow him whole, she crossed the door to the hall.</p><p>Again they seemed to failed to hide their relationship in the conference. Kept laughing with their inner jokes, tried to hold a smile about something that wasn't even funny that left the the other panelists, journalists and the audience baffled. She just only could cross her fingers that no one would notice, or if they did, they just let it go, thought that they were close as co-stars.</p><p>As her chockful schedule that day, she need to fled to other location to shoot her CF. Because of the drama filming roster, they have to jammed them in between her calendar. She didn't even have time to switched her wardrobe.</p><p>"<em>Hyung, </em>could I come with?" He casually asking their manager while they hurried to the entrance as their cars already waiting.</p><p>"SooHyun-ah, don't stir the cauldron..." Ryu-manager frowned.</p><p>"I mean I have no schedule left, I'm bored to death, the CF filming won't take a long time, about an hour? Two? I promised I won't get caught on camera." He slit his finger across his chest, crossed his heart.</p><p>"Camera wouldn't catch you, but don't you think about the people around? You think they're all blind? <em>Jinjja... </em>Go to the gym or bowling alley, I don't care..." The grumpy manager shook his head. Her dashing boyfriend smacked his lips and pouted. From the look of his eyes, she knew he wouldn't give up that easily. She chuckled.</p><p>And she was right, as soon as their manager opened the car door for her, he glided himself swimmingly into her car, stupefied every single one of their team. The done was done, their manager wouldn't cause a scene by yanking him out of the car. He just shook his head, walked to the front passenger door with shoulders down, like being shoved to the gallows.</p><p> </p><p>He was right, the filming didn't take long, it wrapped in a little more than two hours. He was giggling all over in the background made the shoots slightly harder. It was a very toilsome test to her professionalism. How could she concentrate and focus while he was there standing all mighty watching her worked? Why did she let him tag along? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days after that they spent at the filming locations, recording scenes after scenes. Filled them with laughter and fun times. She checked on him once in a while, but he seemed okay. His acting skills were truly remarkable, he was fascinating, he really was the highest paid actor in South Korea, he could cry and laugh in just seconds, like there was a button between the real him and Moon GangTae that could be switched on and off. All of these motivated her to give her best, give her all to this role and drama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Oppa... Jinjja gwenchana</em>?" She laid on her side, one arm propped her head. They were already on her bed that night. The night was still young but they were both weary from the filming so they decided to went to bed after dinner.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He rolled facing her, cupped her cheek with his hand, caressed it with his thumb.</p><p>"You don't feel dizzy on set anymore? Still scared?" She gazed at his starry eyes.</p><p>"Ahhh.. That... I still felt a little nervous here and there, but it was just like what I usually feel so I brushed it off." He let out his angelic smile.</p><p>"You're not covering anything, are you? I'm worry about you..." She tilted her head a little, making sure of him.</p><p>"Nope, if I felt just a little more uneasy than I could handle, I'd tell you right away..."</p><p>He leaned towards her, pressing his lips on her, planted a kiss so deep, so delicate but also so passionate. She missed him even though they were working together so she kissed him back. He sucked her lower lip asking for consent like he always do, and she gave him, brushing her tongue with his, initiated the dance. The movement of her wet annex made him groaned and pulled her closer, she yelped from the sudden migration. Her hand started tracing his hair, move briskly between the strands, he held her even closer, she could feel the hotness of his body, the burning desire, igniting the spark in her. They were still busy gobbling each other when out of the blue both of their phones chimed. Dazed, they broke their kiss. She leered at him, eyes widened, he looked as muddled as she was. If only one of their phone chimed, they wouldn't give a damn but this time, both of them rang at the same time.</p><p>They reached each other's phone, checking in. </p><p>"Ryu-<em>hyung..."</em></p><p>"Ryu-<em>oppa..." </em></p><p>They exclaimed in unison. </p><p>"They wanted us to be in the office tomorrow morning. <em>Whae whae whae...</em> I thought I could have a peaceful day tomorrow with you..." He grumbled.</p><p>"But why would they want both of us at the office? It's in the middle of filming, there couldn't be any meeting with new clients or prospects..." She wondered.</p><p>"Lets just think about that when we get there. Come here, I still missed you..." He grabbed her and embraced her in his arms again, she snuggled in, finding her comfort place in his chest, surrounded by his inebriating scents.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They decided to drive together that morning, just thought that day was their off day, they would go somewhere after visiting the agency office. She always loved the times they spent on a drive, the sight of him driving, so daring, the way they sang a song together where most of the times he did, and the way they could hold each other hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" He raised his eyebrows, holding the handle of the meeting room door.</p><p>She already felt uneasy when the staff at front said that they've been awaited in the meeting room. By whom? Clients? Prospects? But why the both of them?</p><p>"Ready..." She stared at the door, nodded.</p><p>In the room all the board members sat already waiting for them. She swallowed the lump suddenly clogged her throat. What was the problem that gathered all the board members of their agency in one room? Her hands chilled.</p><p>"Sit please, Kim SooHyun-ssi, Seo YeaJi-ssi..." Their producer smiled invited them to sit. She glanced at him, his expression was calm but she knew it was only a mask. He wasn't nervous like she was, he was... Curious.</p><p>"Good morning, SooHyun-ssi, YeaJi-ssi. Well, we gather the both of you this morning is to talk to you both about something." The Producer's calm voice sent cold to her spine.</p><p>She started to panic inside. What exactly was the problem? She stole a peek at him, his face hasn't change, still relaxed but curiosity was burning in his eyes.</p><p>"It was about your last interview and press conference." She furrowed her brows. Interview? Oh... Her brain began tinkering, collecting the facts. From the corner of her eyes, she caught him tilted his head slightly, so subtle, almost unnoticed.</p><p>"We all the big family members of the agency knew about your relationship, and all of us being so understandable. But given the circumstances, we couldn't let this kind of news spilled to them outside the agency." She felt the blood rushed to her head, spreading warmth all over her face.</p><p>"Of all people, the both of you were the one who know precisely what this kind of news could affect both of your careers and the company." She tried so hard to kept her expression, since his didn't change even for a split second, what a remarkable actor.</p><p>"So, in both of your last interview and press conference, your interactions were not too discreet. Being close to each other was a good step to show the audience, given all the chemistry of both of you as the main couple of the drama, but, don't get carried away." The Producer ended her speech with a smile. The tenses in her stomach didn't get lighter even for a bit.</p><p>"We wanted to ask you, SooHyun-ah, YeaJi-ssi, to be more careful and preserved in the next promotions agenda." His cousin then spoke.</p><p>"Both of you were a couple of great actor and actress, surely acting like you just co-stars with strong chemistry was only an easy task. We are sure that both of you understand what's the point of this meeting, right?" The fascinating man beside her only lifted his face a little, still without any change in expression, eyes sharped to his cousin's just like he challenged him.</p><p>"Then, could we expect the best from both you?" The CCO of their agency raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Okay then. But I sincerely wanted to tell all of you that old habits die hard. We, me and YeaJi-ssi will do the best we could, as labelmates, partners, co-stars, actor and actress. That's the most we could do because if you ask us to end what we have, I apologize in advance, that's not going to happen." The man she loved let out his million dollar smile, warned them back. </p><p>She was immersed in how he answered all the request, couldn't find any other additions.</p><p>"YeaJi-ssi?" His cousin turned facing her. </p><p>"Well, me too. I will also do the best I could to protect our careers and the company, more importantly, to protect ourselves and our relationship." She managed to let out a firm answer, without any stutter. You did good, Seo Yeaji.</p><p>She eyed him again. He smirked hearing her answer, raised his eyebrow and bobbed his head.</p><p>"Very well then, looks like all the agreements in hands, I think it was nice to see that the meeting could be ended here. Thank you SooHyun-ah, YeaJi-ssi, for your understanding and considerations." His cousin and the rest of board members smiled at them. </p><p>He then stood up, bowed to everyone and dashed out the room. She followed exactly what he did, but in a jittery way. They greeted every staff member they met on their way out, because he told her it was still their off day and they had no obligations to stay longer at the office.</p><p> </p><p>"Meeting my foot..." He adorably smacked his lips while driving out of the basement. She chuckled.</p><p>"That wasn't a meeting! That was them scolding us for being in love and being ourselves!" He still nattered.</p><p>"Hey... Hey... Calm down, <em>Oppa..." </em>She rubbed her hand on his upper arm, tried to pacify him, and held up a smile, because he was so cute being sulky like this.</p><p>"I need to go somewhere. I'm fuming mad right now. Where should we go?" He took her hand that was rubbing his arm, squeezing it softly.</p><p>"How about we pick up Manny and Ssulti then take them to the beach? The private one we always go to?" They sometimes went to the private beach belongs to a country club, which none of them was an official member, but considering his celebrity status, the club always let it slid aside.</p><p>"Excellent idea..." He kissed her hand, all of sudden his mood seemed to get better.</p><p>They spent entire afternoon at the beach, just enjoying the sun and the wind. Watched the sunset, sitting side by side, her head on his shoulder, his arm around hers. She couldn't describe how she loved the man beside her, no words would suit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days after they were so busy filming and promoting their drama. Interviews, photoshoots, all of them jammed in between filming schedule. They started weary her.</p><p>Like that day, she stepped to the radio station, another interview for their drama. This time they wore their personal wardrobe, and when she laid her eyes on him, Lord have mercy he looked divine. Clad in white shirt, white jacket and black jeans, he was so fresh with his comma hair, showing his magnificent forehead. It caught her eyes that encircled on his left wrist the string bracelet with tiny golden bird she gave him on his birthday two years back. She swiftly checked her own right wrist, where another pair of the set enlaced. She raised her eyebrows, wondering how the coincidence like this happens?</p><p>"<em>Annyeong..." </em>He welcomed her with his cute grin, brushed his fingers with hers, sent the warmth that spread all over her nerve-endings, ease away the debilitation she had.</p><p>"<em>Annyeong </em>you two..." Another co-star of them Oh JungSe arrived.</p><p>She let out her widest smile to one of her favorite <em>sunbaenim.</em> </p><p>"Looking pretty as usual, YeaJi-ssi... You, do you have to stand really close to her like that?" Their <em>sunbae</em> squinted his eyes to the man settled beside her.</p><p>"<em>Oh whae?</em> Now I couldn't even stand close to her, <em>H</em><em>yung? </em>What, are you Moon SangTae right now?" He pouted. She snorted. JungSe smiled and shook his head.</p><p>At the moment the broadcaster open the studio and asked them to come in. The interview went great, she tried so hard not to slipped again, but she couldn't say the same thing with his man. JungSe <em>sunbaenim</em> didn't help either, he kept prying all the smallest things that made her and his boyfriend stuttered. She just prayed that their company wouldn't scold them like last time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so happy..." He giggled all over while driving the car. He apparently drove himself to the radio station, so when the interview was over he asked her to went home together, called the agency that they didn't need to pick her up.</p><p>"<em>Whae, Oppa?" </em>She leered at him.</p><p>"You wear everything I gave you..." He smiled then glanced at her chest, where the pendant he gave her on her last birthday adhered beautifully and shone by the streetlights. </p><p>"Well, you also wear that..." She nodded to the bracelet on his wrist. </p><p>"Oh this? I just felt like I miss you so much, so..." He shrugged his shoulder and raised his hand to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes, relishing every warmth he gave her, absorbing every single drop of them.</p><p>"Still hungry? I already called the restaurant. Shall we go?" His melodic voice pulled her back. She opened her eyes and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>They had a wonderful night, the dinner was amazing, the man she shared it with was breathtaking, everything was so perfect, even when she ended that day drowsed away in the embrace of the arms she loved so much, enveloped by the scent she treasured forever.</p><p> </p><p>She had a haircut yesterday, for they're filming her with her hair short now. She haven't met him yet so he was going to see this new hair cut of her right at the set. He was laughing seeing her with uneven hair tips as in the script her role cut her hair by herself just to be fixed by his character later.</p><p>The next day they filmed the scenes at the cafe where Moon GangTae get jealous over a guy that declared himself a fan of Ko MoonYoung with the cameo of the actor Choi Daniel played the role of the fan. She didn't quite figure if her boyfriend was too immersed in being Moon GangTae or he was straight up jealous because he was so jittery, couldn't event stand still during the filming. So weird. He carried her prop bag everywhere during that time, even when saying goodbye to the guest star. He surely knew that it wasn't her real handbag but still he did that. That left her smiling.</p><p> </p><p>"So... Kissing scene today?" He smiled and bit his lips in joy that morning. </p><p>"Kissing scene alright, it's more like a peck. Don't get over your head, Moon GangTae.." She snorted.</p><p>"Well, the first time in front of camera for over 6 years, after two almost kisses..." He sat there tapping his foot to the ground, a sign that he was nervous.</p><p>"You really are nervous, huh? <em>Aigoo.. Urie </em>Moon GangTae... Getting all nervous..." She teased him, while in fact she too was so uneasy. Jitters all over, so she vented it by teasing him instead.</p><p>"For you to remember, GangTae-ssi... This all lovey dovey scene was only for the 3/4 episode. We still need to dry our tears out in the end..." She shrugged her shoulder.</p><p>"Now you're getting all sulky... At least we still have the chance to having fun in the beginning, MoonYoung-ssi..." He raised his hand wanted to pinch her cheek when a crew approached them.</p><p>"Moon GangTae-ssi... Ko MoonYoung-ssi... The bridge is ready..." Then bowed before strode away.</p><p>"Ready?" He lent his hand.</p><p>"No... Wait... I'm a bit scared..." She eyed him, worry.</p><p>"It's safe. Nothing would happen. I'm here..." He took her hand, smiled assuring her. She let out a deep breath, straightened up and followed him.</p><p>What he said earlier? That nothing would happen? All was bull. He was the one who kept teasing her, he knew exactly how afraid she was, but still he was laughing and running, jiggling the bridge all over. If she wasn't in love to the death with this guy, she might strangled him.</p><p>Fortunately the rest of the episode filming ran smoothly, still filled with laughs and fun times, as usual. </p><p> </p><p>"Prepared for tomorrow, Ko MoonYoung?" He smirked.</p><p>"Like you have..." She replied, let out a small laugh.</p><p>They wrapped that night, fixed to went home. She already changed her wardrobe and was waiting for her team to finished tidying up. He pulled her to the dark corner of their set, away from everyone.</p><p>"<em>Whaeire, </em>GangTae-ssi?" Her eyes rounded. He put his finger in her lips, tried to shush her up.</p><p>"For what I would do tomorrow, I apologize in advanced."</p><p>Before she could expect anything he pressed his lips against hers. Kissed her so deep, her knees lost their strength. She didn't realize how much she missed him because they met almost everyday. But the touches, the warmth, the infatuated scent of him, she missed them all. She kissed him back, ingesting everything from him, everything she could take. Her hand was on his nape, his hands wrapped around her back, sustaining her.</p><p>"YeaJi-<em>eonni</em>? YeaJi-<em>eonni</em>... We're ready to go home... Where are you?" The voice of her assistant called for her.</p><p>She broke their kiss, cursed in her mind. He helped her straightened up, head on the crook of her shoulder, gasping for air.</p><p>"I need to go..." Her voice was hoarse.</p><p>"Yeah you do..." He nodded, bit his lip. Still gasping.</p><p>"I really..." She hesitant.</p><p>"I know..." But didn't let her go.</p><p>"YeaJi-<em>eonni?" </em>Her assistant called again. </p><p>"GangTae-ssi..." She gazed at him.</p><p>"MoonYoung-ah..." His eyes pierced her soul.</p><p>"YeaJi-<em>eonni</em>..." The assistant's getting closer. He finally let her go, but still squeezed her hand.</p><p>"See you tomorrow..." She landed a peck on his lips, then strode towards her assistant. She turned her head, looking at him. Her heart nudged a little.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The teary episode filming devastated her. He was so immersed in his role, she felt really hurt just like he hurt her for real. But overall it went swimmingly, another great shoots.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"YeaJi-<em>eonni... </em>The set is ready. You ready?" Her assistant noted her.</p><p>"<em>Ne...</em> I'm coming..." She went out her dressing room, strolled to the set. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She landed her eyes on him, getting fussy all the sudden. He saw her entrance, smiled and waved at her.</p><p>"So... For the drama?" He raised his eyebrow, let out his cunning smirk.</p><p>"For the drama..." She bobbed her head.</p><p>"Action!"</p><p>She took a deep sigh, </p><p>"Set..."</p><p>"Set..."</p><p>Then he kissed her. She forgot that they were Ko MoonYoung and Moon GangTae. They rehearsed this scene over and over with different positions right before she went to her dressing room to get her wardrobe and makeup fixed. But when they did it for real, she literally obliterated about the cameras, lightings, PDnim, crews and every single person there. The only thing in her mind was him. She missed him so much.</p><p>"Cut!" They broke their kiss, redden all over.</p><p>"Nice shot Ko Moon Young, Moon GangTae. Now get ready, different angle this time..." Their PDnim gave them instructions to redo the kissing scene, with another angle. </p><p>"Again?" He put his tongue on the side of his inner cheek. Holding up a smile.</p><p>"Why not?" She raised the corner of her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finished saying goodbyes to all crews and everyone as they concluded the filming that day.</p><p>"Finally, a kiss in front of camera... How did they feel?" He rubbed his nape, glanced at her while they stepped over the parking lot to their cars.</p><p>In his other hand, he brought her handbag with him, no one cared about that anymore, everybody just thought that he was so immersed in his acting so he behaved like Moon GangTae, not Kim SooHyun. </p><p>"Like usual, nothing much. It wasn't like I kissed you for the first time..." She raised her shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah, you got the point." Out of the blue he paced faster, so he was a couple steps in front of her, then turned on his heel, facing her.</p><p>"So... Are we gonna continue what we did, without the cameras and everything, in private?" He sauntered towards her, made her backtracked a few steps back.</p><p>"Moon GangTae..." Her eyes widen, remembered that they're still on the set territory. His gorgeous face leaned closer.</p><p>"SooHyun-ah... YeaJi-ah... <em>Pali... </em>What are you doing?" Their manager called for them. He rolled his eyes, groaned.</p><p>"<em>Hyung... </em>Always great timing..." He turned around, pouted his lips.</p><p>"What do you mean? We need to go home, everyone are exhausted. I bet YeaJi want to hit the tub immediately." Ryu-manager took her belonging of her boyfriend's hands, put his hand on her back, leading her towards the cars.</p><p>"See you tomorrow... <em>Saranghae...</em>" He whispered in her ear and clutched her hand before she went in the car.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few month went by like a flash. That night she was running late for the wrap up party of their drama because she had a CF filming earlier. Finally all of the hard work finished. She strode promptly to the restaurant where the party held. She was excited, extremely drained but excited. This might be the last chance for her to say her goodbyes and wished everyone good luck. So even though she knew she was late already, she didn't want to miss this.</p><p>Everyone cheered and welcomed her as she entered the restaurant. She let out a big smile. Giving hugs and bowed to each of them. Then she caught his gaze. He sat on the corner, his lips formed a slight smile, eyes gandering her. His hand gave a subtle sign for her to sit beside him. </p><p>After greeted everyone she stepped over the restaurant towards him, he straightened up, letting her scooted to the wall before sat again.</p><p>"You look exhausted. Wanna go home early?" He asked worriedly as he poured some water for her.</p><p>"<em>Ani, gwenchana... </em>I'm just starving..." He handed her the menu, then rubbing her upper arm as she considered her choice of dinner. She felt safe here. Everybody involved in the drama has already tolerated their closeness. Maybe they knew or wondered but no one say a word about anything. They just silently understand.</p><p>"<em>Aigoo.. </em>YeaJi-ssi... You look so tired. Yah... SooHyun-ah... Bring her home immediately..." Actor JungSe sat across them.</p><p>"I will, <em>Hyung, </em>just let her finish her dinner..." He smacked his lips, pouted to his senior. </p><p>"JungSe-<em>sunbaenim...</em> <em>Jinjja gomapta... </em>Thank you so much for everything..." She smiled to her senior.</p><p>"Me too YeaJi-ssi... It was so nice to work with you... I hope we could meet again in another project..." He tapped her hand.</p><p>"So... When will the announcement?" Their senior let out a cunning smirk.</p><p>"<em>Hyung... </em>People would hear!" Her man put a finger in his own lips, shushed the senior actor.</p><p>"Geeez... Like they don't know about you guys... You even had a bunch of shipper out there. I might not be in <em>sns, </em>but I know things here and there..." He winked. They both flushed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She could see him staring at her through her vanity mirror while she was putting her extensions away. The gaze still sending shivers to her spine.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that, Moon GangTae?" She inquired, held up a smile. </p><p>"I just love seeing you in every thing you do." He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to take a shower, so..." She straightened up, started walking to the door.</p><p>"Should I join you?" He slyly smirk.</p><p>"Don't you dare! I warned you..." She squinted her eyes. He grumbled to her pillow.</p><p>"I love Ko MoonYoung but why couldn't she leave my girlfriend alone??" His yell muffled. </p><p>She laughed and shook her head, went out the room.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling fresher after taking a shower, she went to her bedroom just to found her man already snoozed away. He was frazzled too but he didn't want to show anyone. </p><p>"You're also exhausted from all of this, hmm, <em>Oppa? </em>But you endured everything, never let others know..." She stroke his hair gently.</p><p>Her heart ached seeing him like this, she realized the one thing that she could do was to be there beside him, support him with everything he does.</p><p> </p><p>She laid a peck to his lips, delicately, then slid herself leisurely to his chest, as he subconsciously cuddled her. Engulfed in his scent and warmth she drowsed away smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their live while filming our best drama Psycho But It's Okay.</p><p>I didn't detail all the filming process, because who haven't watch their bts over and over again? (because I did, watch and rewatch them, over and over again :D)</p><p> </p><p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>I never get tired to say thank you to all of my readers for all the wait, all the comments and all the motivations for me to write all of these.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Things Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The restaurant was already crowded when he arrived. Everyone greeted him, took pictures, having fun. He thank every single one of them and wished them good luck for many projects ahead. Then he caught his co-stars Kang KiDoong and Oh JungSe waved at him from the corner booth. He paced towards and join them. Actor KiDoong gave him pats on his back.</p><p>"So, where's the lady?" KiDoong slid the beer glass so it was in front of him.</p><p>"She scheduled to film a CF this afternoon..." He gulped his beer, put the half empty glass on the table.</p><p>"She was so busy lately, I feel bad for her. Can't you do something about it?" His JungSe <em>sunbae</em> put some dried squid into his mouth.</p><p>"What can I do? She accepted the offers, said that she wanted to work hard and everything..." He gobbled some almond nuts.</p><p>"Whoa... She really is amazing. So smart, so hardworking, so beautiful..." KiDoong praised his girlfriend. It irked him a little.</p><p>"Yah...  <em>Hyung... </em>Watch your words!" He went all huffy.</p><p>"<em>W</em><em>hae? </em>It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything..." KiDoong smirked, teasing him. Their senior laughed. </p><p>"<em>Aish..." </em>He squinted his eyes at his <em>hyungs,</em> chugged his beer again. </p><p>They continued to have great conversations and great time. Then someone called Oh JungSe to join them, Kang KiDoong followed his track.</p><p>"Well, I better mingling for a while. If I didn't get the chance to meet YeaJi, say my regards and thank you for her, okay?" KiDoong straightened up, pat his back, and stepped away, blended with the crowds.</p><p>He just sat there enjoying his dinner alone, eyes kept glancing at the door, abiding his beloved one. No one dared to disrupt him, they just quietly knew what made him sulky.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door then burst open. People turned their head to see who crossed the entrance. A familiar voice wiggled his ears.</p><p>"<em>Annyeoooong!!!" </em>She entered the venue giggling, arms opened wide.</p><p>They cheered and welcomed her, she hugged almost everyone, spreading her warmth to all corners of the room. He sneered. There she came. The light of his life. He stared at her longingly, as she still talked to everyone. He perceived exactly how tired she was. She dozed off every where, on the drive to the filming set, on her chair as she stood by for her shooting turns, on the couch in their apartments. She worked so hard but still she managed to be here.</p><p>Then their eyes collided. He grinned and tapped the booth lightly, asked her to join him. Her amazing eyes rounded, she nodded but mouthing pleaded him to hang on for a while as she haven't finish thanking everyone. The exhaustion showed in her face, yet she was giggling, smiling and laughing. How he wanted just to take her home and embraced her so tight to ease the weary away.</p><p>After sometime she finally could escape the crowd, strode towards him smiling. He felt his heart skipped a beat seeing her smile. He stood up to let her scooted to the wall.</p><p>"You look exhausted. Wanna go home early?" He took the empty glass and pour her some water.</p><p>She looked overly drained, her lips a bit pale, her shoulders hunched down. A little bit more, she could be overworked. It crossed his mind to call their manager and cancelled all her schedule for a week, minimum. But then he realized that it would only made her furious, because he knew how determined she was.</p><p>"<em>Ani, gwenchana... </em>I'm just starving..." She shook her head and gave him her enchanting smile. </p><p>He handed her the menu, rubbed her upper arm as she considering her options. They could act like Moon GangTae and Ko MoonYoung among all the crews and everybody involved. The crews and everyone might be wondering, or they just realized something, but no words were out of their mouths, so he just kind of brushed it off.</p><p>He just settled ordering her dinner when their senior actor Oh back to the booth.</p><p>"<em>Aigoo.. </em>YeaJi-ssi... You look so tired. Yah... SooHyun-ah... Bring her home immediately..." He sat across them, looking worry seeing his girlfriend so stale.</p><p>"I will, <em>Hyung, </em>just let her finish her dinner..." Now he looked like an unresponsible boyfriend, it annoyed him because he knew he couldn't do anything about it so he smacked his lips. She seemed to figured that he's getting all sullen, so she talked to their <em>sunbae.</em></p><p>"JungSe-<em>sunbaenim...</em> <em>Jinjja gomapta... </em>Thank you so much for everything..." She let out her best smile, never ceased to warm his heart.</p><p>"Me too YeaJi-ssi... It was so nice to work with you... I hope we could meet again in another project..." JungSe tapped her hand. He glared his senior a bit for that.</p><p>"So... When will the announcement?" Their senior let out a cunning smirk.</p><p>"<em>Hyung... </em>People would hear!" He put a finger in his own lips, shushed the senior actor.</p><p>"Geeez... Like they don't know about you guys... You even had a bunch of shipper out there. I might not be in <em>sns, </em>but I know things here and there..." He winked. Both of them blushed and murmured.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He gawked at her from her bed. Watching her wiped off her makeup, took off her extensions, being the original her with the purest soul. Being his.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that, Moon GangTae?" All the sudden she spoke. He smiled.</p><p>"I just love seeing you in every thing you do." He raised his eyebrows and shoulders.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to take a shower, so..." She straightened up, started walking to the door.</p><p>"Should I join you?" He slyly smirk.</p><p>"Don't you dare! I warned you..." She squinted her eyes. He grumbled to her pillow.</p><p>"I love Ko MoonYoung but why couldn't she leave my girlfriend alone??" His yell muffled. </p><p>She laughed and shook her head, went out the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The phone vibrated woke him up. He grappled her bedside table looking for his phone. 07.00 am. He looked down, seeing an angel sleeping in his arms, his chest as her pillow. She smelled so good, he remembered she took a shower just before slept the night before. Woken up like this with her heat all over him, enveloped by her scents was something he really couldn't let go, he got so used to it. The best feeling in the world. He smooched the top of her head, move slowly escaping her embrace.</p><p>"<em>Oppa..." </em>Her hoarse voice calling him, electrocutes all of his nerve.</p><p>He almost gave in, went back to bed, kissing her, held her, making love with her passionately. But he took a deep breath, trying to control himself. She was exhausted, he couldn't take an advantage of it. Get yourself together, Kim SooHyun!</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana... </em>It's still morning, go back to sleep..." He brushed her hair delicately.</p><p>"Nngggghhhh..." She moaned and grabbed a pillow, curled up into a ball. He tugged the blanket, covered her.</p><p>He sat on the edge of her bed. Hearing her moaned like that, didn't do him any good. He bit his lower lip, took several deep breaths, opened and closed his palms a few times. He glanced at his drowsed girlfriend again. Saw her subtle breathing. He closed his eyes, shook his head and dashed to the shower to pour some cold water to calm his filthy mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was warming the porridge while he heard the sound of the her bedroom door opened.</p><p>"Morning, beautiful!!" He greeted her all jolly.</p><p>She stared at him, perplexed. She really resembled Ko MoonYoung right that moment. Made him shuddered a bit.</p><p>"<em>Jagiya? </em>You want to have breakfast first or freshen yourself before eat?" He inquired cautiously, like Moon GangTae treated MoonYoung.</p><p>"Oh... I think I just... Yeah I think I'm gonna freshen up first, <em>Oppa..." </em>She bobbed her head and turned away, paced towards the bathroom.</p><p>He smiled and shook his head, continued stirring the porridge for their breakfast.</p><p>He finished arranging the table when she stepped out of her bedroom, wearing a black crop top layered with thin white oversized t-shirt and a pair of denim short pants. Hair's up in a messy bun. So adorable.</p><p>"Whoa... Chicken porridge... So nice... <em>Gomawo..." </em>She sat on the table, letting out her crescent-eyed smile.</p><p>"Your coffee, Milady..." He put her coffee mug in front of her.</p><p>"You don't have any schedule for today, right, <em>Oppa? </em>Or did I miss something?" She frowned her eyebrows, thinking.</p><p>"Well I have one actually..." He put a spoonful of porridge into his mouth.</p><p>"What? Was it last minute?" Her eyes widen.</p><p>"Nope it wasn't. The schedule was to snuggle and cuddle with you all day and all night. So, you're trapped with me..." He winked.</p><p>"That's not so bad..." She burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Many gifts started showing up at their agency. She was overjoyed. She took pictures of every gift arrived. Her apartment was getting full of flowers. Seeing her this joyous, delivered a very pleasant feel in his heart. All of her hard works paid off. She always feared that her character would be unlikeable, but the time proved otherwise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He entered her passcode that night, chicken and beers in his hands. He felt like drinking but he didn't want to drink with anyone else, so he popped at her door.</p><p><em>"Jagiya??" </em>He nudged the door closed with his leg.</p><p>Strode to the kitchen to place the bags and the beverages on the kitchen island. He caught her fine looking girlfriend sat on the couch, scrolling her phone. Her fur babies were playing at the corner of her living room.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah?" He called on her again. Still no response. He furrowed his eyebrows, stepped over to check what was going on.</p><p>"Hey... Beautiful?" He inquired her faintly, placed his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>She turned her face to him. Her orbs glinted with tears. He bewildered. What were the things she saw making her cried like this?</p><p>"<em>Omo</em>, what's wrong?" He progressed to sit beside her, all worry.</p><p>She just smiled, looking up, blinked several times, tried to hinder the tears from breaking the dam of her eyes.</p><p>"Nothing, <em>gwenchana... Gwenchana, Oppa..." </em>She shook her head, wiped the rest of the tears with her ring finger.</p><p>He stared at her, worriedly. Hands still crammed her shoulders.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja?"</em> He tilted his head, tried to wheedle more of her.</p><p>She eschewed, swiftly built a wall he couldn't get through. Then she slid her arms through his, wrapped them over his back, leaned her head on his chest. </p><p>"<em>Jhoa... Neomu jhoa... </em>I just needed this right now..." She held him tighter. </p><p>He cloaked his arm on her too, one hand stroke her hair. Still curious.</p><p>After sometime, she detached her enfold, lifted her face, smiled at him.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>You are..." Then her face blushed with a crimson hue.</p><p>"I'm what?" He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>She just shook her head laughing and strode over her dogs, took them to their room. Left him there baffled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So what did you bring?" She asked him joyfully, paced towards him, swinging her arms.</p><p> "Here... Lets have fun tonight. I missed you..." He put the chicken in her hands, enticed her to the couches.</p><p>They have a great night, laughing and sharing kisses, reminiscing the filming process of their last drama, talking about their days.</p><p>After cans of beer, he found her head bobbed, drowsy, her face flushing red all over. He felt a little tipsy himself but still manage to stood up and tidying her living room, put out the trash because he didn't like to be wake up in the morning facing all the mess.</p><p>"Alright then, lets hit the bed..." He scooped her up in his arms, moved towards her bed room.</p><p>"<em>Oppa..."</em> She encircled her arms on his neck.</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"<em>No... Jinjja neomu yeppo... Neomu yepposoo... </em>I want to stare at your face forever..." She buried her face in his chest. He chuckled.</p><p>He entered her bedroom, kicked the door closed quietly. Laid her on the bed, but she still clung on his neck. </p><p>"YeaJi-ah... Just get some sleep..." He tried to pry her arms open.</p><p>"I don't want to! Stay!" She bawled, tightened her clinch, pulled him down so he tumbled on her.</p><p>The warmth of her body spread rapidly all over his nerve-endings, her redden face made her adorably sensuous.</p><p>"<em>Whaeire?" </em>His feeling mixed, baffled, confounded and aroused at the same time. But she didn't let him go.</p><p>His heart accelerated. At the sudden he felt hotter. His head dizzier. Swallowing a big gulp emerged in his throat he closed his eyes, composing the last drop of his commonsense. </p><p>"Seo YeaJi... Just let me... Just go to sleep, <em>jaebal..." </em>He begged her to unwrap her arms, he couldn't withstand any longer.</p><p>"If you leave me, I'll kill you..." She dozily squinted her eyes at him, pushed him to her side, rolled over, and curled into her favorite position. Looked like Ko MoonYoung was still with them.</p><p>He slid reticently to her side, cuddled her with his arm, she subconsciously shrouded herself in his chest. He closed his eyes, making a mental note to not let her drink with anyone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days went by and he caught her spacing out while scrolling her phone more often. Numbed. He really felt uneasy. But when he called for her, she hastily smiled and put on her mask. But he knew, he exactly knew something wasn't right. Something was out of place. He just couldn't figure it out. Yet. But he will. He had to.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jagiya?" </em>She was on her phone again. Lamenting again. He's getting annoyed, worried wasn't exactly the right word.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah?" He took a deep sigh. Pursed his lips.</p><p>"Actress Seo?" He deepen his voice, emphasized.</p><p>"<em>Ne? Ne, Oppa?" </em>She turned her head, startled.</p><p>"The lunch's ready..." He prepared their lunch that day, for his mom sent few dishes and <em>banchans.</em></p><p><em>"</em>Oh, okay, sorry I didn't hear you." She stepped to the dining table.</p><p>"What exactly happen in your phone?" He asked her as he pulled her chair.</p><p>"As usual. Nothing much..." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. He stared at her, peeved.</p><p> </p><p>They just spent the rest of the day curling on the couch watching some movie. She laid her head on his lap, Ko MoonYoung's favorite position. He caressed her hair, another hand put popcorns into his mouth. After sometimes, she reached her phone again, started scrolling. It irked him, he couldn't stand it anymore so he turned off the TV. She realized it and lifted her gaze, questioning him.</p><p>"Why bother watching if you just stick your eyes to the phone?" He shrugged his shoulder, put his tongue on the inner side of his cheek.</p><p>"Oh... <em>Mianhae, Oppa..." </em>She stammered.</p><p>"What exactly was in your phone, YeaJi-ah? I really want to know..." He was sullen.</p><p>"Nothing, <em>Oppa..." </em>She straightened up, shook her beautiful head. </p><p>She was so adorable, usually at the time like this he caved in, but this time, he still fummed, really craved to know what's going on. </p><p>"Then? Are you cheating on me?" His eyes widen, he didn't know how the hell he got that idea, he just blurt it out without thinking.</p><p>"Cheat... No! What made you think like that? With whom??" She was dismayed.</p><p>"I don't know some random guy you met at work, while I wasn't around..." Think straight, SooHyun-ah. What are you crazy? But he was outraged, his brain didn't work properly.</p><p><em>"Oppa, </em>let me ask you, are you smoking something?" She tilted her head.</p><p>"What?! No! Why you turn the question to me?" He backed a little.</p><p>"Well you accused ME of cheating! Are you crazy then?" She raised her voice. Never been happen before. He bewildered.</p><p>"So?? What is it then? What is in your phone that you couldn't just take your eyes away from!?" He snapped. </p><p>She groaned angrily. </p><p>"Fine!! They're your fans comments!!" She yelled. </p><p>"What??!! My fans??!!" He furrowed his eyebrows, in disbelieve. </p><p>"Yeah! Your fans! Their comments upset me!!" Tears started to pool in her eyes. He was baffled. </p><p>"Fans? Again YeaJi-ah? You got entangled in this thing again? Fans!? I thought we're over this..." He shook his head. </p><p>"Well I haven't. Reading all of them still hurts. They compared me with your former co-stars, that they were all award winning actresses. That I was nothing..." Her voice cracked. A drop of tear escape the brim of her eyes, rolled down to her cheek. </p><p>"Please YeaJi-ah just ignore them. They're gonna pass, a lot of others loved you... " He tried to calm her down. </p><p>"But what is my fault? Why couldn't they just like me? Why would they praise your other co-stars but not me? I've done the best I could..." She started to sob.</p><p>He sighed. Still annoyed but he tried to compose. Heaved his hands, put them on her shoulders. </p><p>"Listen to me, don't let them knock you down. You are the best for me. No one else... Okay?" He spoke gently. </p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>What if... What if they won't accept me as your girlfriend? They hate me as your partner, how would they okay with me as your significant other?" She rushed, panicking. </p><p>"Would you just let go? Let them be. They had nothing to do with our lives..." He was getting unpatient. </p><p>"Well they do!! I treasured my fans. They are important!" She repelled him. </p><p>"I know they are YeaJi-ah, I love my fans too. I give the best I could to them. But I won't let them messing with my life, I won't let them prevent me from my happiness." He plead her to let go. To understand. </p><p>"I know! I know! But I'm scared. I'm so scared. I just wanna be worthy to you..." She still hesitant. </p><p>"<em>Jaebal </em>YeaJi-ah... Just don't overthink anything. The drama was over, you've been nothing beside magnificent in it. So just let go... Okay?" He was getting tired chasing his own tail with this problem. </p><p>"I mean, my fans..." The doubt hasn't left her eyes, even though she wasn't crying anymore. </p><p>"Yeah like your fans was the best fans ever. Like they never speak ill about me..." He murmured. </p><p>"What did you say? My fans has always been nice! They never do any harm..." She enraged. </p><p>"Nice?? Like they threaten others for leaking your photos?" He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Well that just... I mean they..." She stuttered. </p><p>"They what? They don't own you YeaJi-ah... You belongs to you!" He smacked his lips. Trying so hard to held his anger in. </p><p>"Well at least they're nice. All the gifts..." Her words hanged. </p><p>"The gifts my foot. Just because of the gifts you tolerate anything they do, but couldn't help yourself not to overthink about mine?" He snorted. </p><p>"Don't you dare badmouthing my fans... Why you did this to me? This is why I didn't want to tell you... You wouldn't understand!!!" Now she was the one who snapped. </p><p>"I already told you to let go!!! But noooo... You really have to be over dramatic!! So what can I do??!! You want me to kill every last one of them??!!!" He stood up, stared at her with his burning eyes. Anger took control of him. </p><p>He was breathing hard. She was out of words. The silence between them so sharp it could kill. Then she suddenly lifted herself of the couch. </p><p>"You know what, SooHyun-ssi? This is why I told you we couldn't be together in the first place. What you so called destiny? It wasn't for us. I think I have enough. I think... I think I have to..." She then gathered all of her belongings, put them into her handbag.</p><p>"Yea... YeaJi-ah?" He stumbled, realizing what she's doing.</p><p>"I'm sorry SooHyun-ssi. I have to go... I guess... Thank you for being extremely good to me all this time... Seeing you at the agency? Good luck for many years ahead..." She smiled and turned around, a tear dripped of her eye, land on the floor. The door closed, left him froze rooted to where he was standing.</p><p> </p><p>He drank by himself that night. Couldn't think of anything. He was furious. The way she left, it sting so much but above them he was infuriated. It was just a mere problem. Why would she took it the heart? She didn't even know every single one of them. </p><p>"Aaaaaarrrggghh!!!!" He blared in fury. Threw his wine goblet to the wall. It splintered to pieces. He chugged the bottle, toxicated himself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A little over two weeks passed by. Not a single word from her. He didn't know how he did it, but he acceded to gone through the days. He missed her so much his heart was so empty. He could see her images in every corner of his shelter. But he still fummed, still couldn't believe he was at fault. Still couldn't perceive why...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was so stuffed he needed to breathe and disperse all the anger, sadness, loneliness, emptiness raging inside him. A couple of hours at the bowling alley would do him good so he took his bowling bag, packed all of the equipment he needed and stormed out the apartment. He just had to get out of that damn apartment where there are lot of their memories lingered.</p><p>He drove his car feeling lonely so he turned on the radio. The intro of Adele's Set Fire To The Rain was playing. He wilted. His rib cage began to grasped it's entire sustensions. Why the hell of billions of songs in the world they had to play this song?</p><p><em>"My hands... They're strong... But my knees, were far too weak... To stand in your arms, without falling to your feet..." </em>Tears started pooling in his eyes. He took a deep breath, hands clenching the wheel so tight, the knuckles became white.</p><p>'<em>When laying with you... I could stay there close my eyes, feel you here... Forever... You and me together, nothing is better...' </em>He felt dizzy, eyes were hazy.</p><p>'<em>But </em><em>I set fire to the rain... Watched it pour as I touched your face... Well, it burned while I cried, 'cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name...' </em>He stopped his car.</p><p>Forehead on the steering wheel. His hand clenched his chest while bawling his eyes out. Thousands of needles piercing through his heart. The pain was more excruciating, like being stabbed over and over again with a blunt knife. He didn't know that losing her would harrowed him this way. All the moments flashed in his eyes, wrung his lungs he gasped for air. He wailed until he's out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>He sat in there in his car in the basement parking lot of his building for over an hour, just staring at the wall. Had no courage to be back in the apartment, he already used his last strength and commonsense just to turned around the car and arrived here, in the building. Just a song, after weeks, ticked the last of him, excavated every tribulations he enclosed, endured in solitary. One song, bulldozing every anger, every ego crumbled down, fell apart, wrecked away, leaving only woes, torturing him badly, because he fully understood he required her to function.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He finally been able to enter his apartment, in autopilot mode. He didn't even figure out how, he just nudge open the door and collapsed in the couch. Laid there blankly stare at the ceiling for he didn't know how long. He just knew the sun rays hit his eyes. But he didn't have the force to get up and start the day. He didn't even want to live anymore. For what purpose? For what goals? All of them gone. She brought every single fragment of his willingness to live with her. He didn't know if she threw them away to trash can, or burned them down to ashes, he didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>The sun set again. He got out of the shower after sat there for almost an hour, spewing cold water on his head, contemplated to ease away the pain. It didn't work. He still hollow. Like an empty shell. </p><p>He strode to the shelf, took out a bottle of his best wine. Then his eyes caught something on top of the shelf, the custom wooden box with the word SKY engraved on the cover. He fully perceived not to opened it. Pried it open would bring nothing but agonies. But his hand did that anyway. Put the wine on the shelf, he cracked the brass latch.</p><p>Inside there were hundreds of polaroid photos of them through out the year. From their mere times strolled the park, coffee times in secret, her laugh with Eiffel Tower sparkling as the background, their hands intertwined facing the blue sky, their feet half buried in the sands, the wind blew her hair covered her crescent-eyed smile, she enjoyed her morning coffee on the balcony, their shadows with her dogs, her playing with them, she blew dandelion seeds, she beautifully dozed away on the couch with the script in her hand, she cooked in his kitchen, she posed like a Goddess on their agency photoshoots, she held the first flower gift of her fans, smiled happily... He shattered. Crumpled to the floor. The box fell down, spilled its contents all over.</p><p>He curled on the floor dying, whimpering. Tears flooded. His chest was in so much pain, tormented like it's been cut open.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"YeaJi-ah... <em>Nega... Phiryohae..."</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well... The damage is done. Fandoms could really take toll on the idol's life. Hope we all could be a wise fan, that always wanted the best for the BIAS. Let them be happy....</p><p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>I never get tired to say thank you to all of my readers for all the wait, all the comments and all the motivations for me to write all of these.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p><p> </p><p>vocabs : 네가 필요해 ( Nega Phiryohae) = I need you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Torture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What? How could they..."</p><p>"<em>Omo... Omo... Omo..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>But she worked so hard! I know that!!"</p><p>"Sssshh... We all know that! They're the one who don't know..."</p><p>"Kim-<em>sajangnim </em>won't stay quiet about this, he loves her so much anyway..."</p><p>"You better shut your mouth! All of these would break her heart... She's a very soft person..."</p><p>"<em>Annyeong yeorubuuuunnn..." </em>The females staffs even her assistant all startled. </p><p>"YeaJi-<em>eonni, </em>you've arrived..." Her assistant smiled awkwardly.</p><p><em>"Ne...</em> So, what's happening?" She widen her eyes, wanted to know what's going on.</p><p>"<em>Ani... </em>Nothing..." They shook their head. </p><p>She squinted at them, smiling.</p><p>"Come on, tell me what's going on, <em>jaebal?" </em>She tilted her head, making a pouted face.</p><p>After some times, one of the agency's staff opened her mouth.</p><p>"It was the reviews... Of... Your... Drama..." The staff muttered.</p><p>"Yah!!" Her assistant poke the female staff.</p><p>"If it was just reviews of my drama, why couldn't I see them?" She really puzzled.</p><p>"Well, because they are like the others, all good reviews... Yes... So you don't need to worry, <em>Eonni..." </em>Her assistant bobbed her head, grinned.</p><p>"I want to see them, <em>juseyo..." </em>She pleaded them, proffered her open palm.</p><p>The staff then ceded, handed the phone to her. Her assistant observed timidly. She started scrolling. What her eyes could read were heinously shocking. All these times she thought everything turned out fine. The drama has been praised everywhere, but... These... All of these...</p><p>"Send me the link. I want to keep updated." She handed the phone over to the staff.</p><p>"<em>Eonni... </em>You don't have to think about that. They're just a bunch of jealous people... Lot of others love you... So forget it. You don't need the link. <em>Jaebal?" </em>Her assistant was trying to wheedled her.</p><p>"No, I just want to know what they think about me. Send me the link. Okay?" She smiled then nodded to her assistant to follow her.</p><p>With a clutch in her chest, she left the room. But still she faintly heard their exchanging words.</p><p>"If Kim-<em>sajangnim</em> found out you did this, he'd kill you..."</p><p>"Ah... <em>Ommuna... Ottokhae?"</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knew it's bad for her, she knew she didn't have to read all of them, she knew. She fully knew. But to stop herself not to scroll the forums, the <em>sns? </em>It was arduous. </p><p>'<em>She got all the hype just because she worked with Kim SooHyun.'</em></p><p>
  <em>'What year did she debut? 2013? Where was she for the last seven years?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Ko MoonYoung isn't the first, Jang ManWool is the one only...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'She only copying other actress. Not so original...'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'You put designer's dresses on her then suddenly she's badass?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Nope, Ko MoonYoung was soooooo annoying. Even Kim SooHyun couldn't save this drama!'</em>
</p><p>And so on. Lots and lots of them there. So many they made her heart ache. What did she do wrong? She spent countless hours and days and weeks researching for this role. She perceived from the beginning that this role was most likely being hated. Ko MoonYoung wasn't a pleasant person. But if they understand the character growth... Her eyes started to sting as the anger and hurt filled her chest.</p><p>She sunk in scrolling her phone, didn't even hear her door beeped that night.</p><p>"Hey... Beautiful?" Someone tapped her shoulder. She reeled.</p><p>At that moment the minty oceanic scent she cherished so much filled up her senses. She felt lighter already. He came. She turned her head, gazing at a divine face smiling at her. </p><p>"<em>Omo</em>, what's wrong?" He worriedly progressed to sit beside her.</p><p>Ah! These damn tears. Get rid of them quickly! Don't make him worry!</p><p>She smiled at him, looking up, blinked several times.</p><p>"Nothing, <em>gwenchana... Gwenchana, Oppa..." </em>She inhaled sharply, shook her head and wiped the excess tears with her ring finger.</p><p>He still stared at her, wondered. Doubt filled his eyes.</p><p>"<em>Jinjja?"</em> </p><p>Oh how she wanted to spill everything and cried in his broad comforting chest. But she couldn't do that, she vowed him that the time she took the role as her decision. To hindered the tears pooling at her eyes again, she slid her arms over his, enclosed his back. Sunk her face in the chest she adored so much. Her save place.</p><p>""<em>Jhoa... Neomu jhoa... </em>I just needed this right now..." She breathe in the air brimming with his essence, permeating every single drop of his existence. He's here with her. No one else. He's hers. </p><p>He also enfolded her in his arms. His warm palm brushed her hair, spreading the amenity all over her, assured her that everything was going to be okay. She would indulge in his embrace forever. Few moments went by, she reluctantly disentangle her enfold. Lifted her eyes just to meet the most stunning eyes in the world. He was so bewitchingly magnificent. Perfect is not enough. He's just beautiful beyond words.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>You are..." Then she hastily embarrassed, couldn't finish the sentence.</p><p>"I'm what?" He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>Her face was beetroot red, she couldn't do anything beside laugh. Then caught a glimpse of the bags her boyfriend bought earlier on the kitchen island, so she decided to took her fur companions to their room for she craved to spent the night with the adorable guy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After tugging her dogs in their room she strode to her man.</p><p>"So what did you bring?" She asked him cheerfully, headed to the kitchen.</p><p> "Here... Lets have fun tonight. I missed you..." He shoved the chicken into her open arms, led her to the couch.</p><p>She was so elated that night. Spent the evening with his laughs, sharing kisses and touches, recollecting the times of the drama filming, enunciating about their days, gazing at his starry eyes, observing his wonderful smiles, reveled in how he waved his hands all over emphasizing when he told her a story. One thing she haven't tell him yet. Her biggest fear that manifested.</p><p>She felt her head hefty, dizzy, and kind of sleepy after a few cans of beers. She closed her eyes anticipating the queasiness. Arms she retained so much engulfed her. Hoisted her up to his broad bust, she unfold her eyes, gaping at the captivating face in front of her. </p><p>"<em>Oppa..."</em> She raised her hands, enclosed his neck.</p><p>"Hmmm?" Oh... The hum... Like a music to her ear.</p><p>"<em>No... Jinjja neomu yeppo... Neomu yepposoo... </em>I want to stare at your face forever..." In a little fragment of her sobriety she filled with shyness.</p><p>Swiftly submerged her face to his bosom. He chuckled. Then everything went blank, all she knew just when she woke up in his embrace in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last few days of her then consisted of checking her phone. She figured more and more and more comments that chafed her but still she couldn't stop. </p><p>Like that noon, she bond her view to the screen until she picked up his boyfriend deep voice.</p><p>"Actress Seo?"</p><p>"<em>Ne? Ne, Oppa?" </em>She turned her head, alarmed.</p><p>My... He was mad. He never called her with that tone if he wasn't furious. </p><p>"The lunch's ready..." He insisted to served the lunch that day. He said his mom sent him so many dishes and <em>banchans </em>to be shared with her.</p><p>She thought she needed to apologize for seemingly not keen about his mom's cooking.</p><p><em>"</em>Oh, okay, sorry I didn't hear you." She strode to the dining table.</p><p>"What exactly happen in your phone?" He still sounded a bit pissed as he pulled his chair.</p><p>"As usual. Nothing much..." She shook her head and shrugged her shoulder, to hinder him getting more anxious.</p><p>But he still gazed at her, impertinent. She perceived that so she smiled and praised his <em>eomma's </em>cuisines, to ease his uneasiness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After lunch they resolved to just snuggled themselves on the couch and watch a movie. Pegged on a western action-romance movie, she laid her head on his lap, using his thighs as her pillow. He munched his popcorn while ran his other's hand fingers through her hair, move briskly in between strands. She doted on the movie for the half of it, but then tempted to check her phone. Without command her hand reached for it. In no time she started scrolling. She didn't catch how long it was been but one moment the TV went off. She caught his hand pointed up, held the TV remote. She peeked up, wondering.</p><p>"Why bother watching if you just stick your eyes to the phone?" He poke his inner cheek with his tongue, shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>Well, he was peeved again. </p><p>"Oh... <em>Mianhae, Oppa..." </em>She sputtered, understanding that he was fretful because of her.</p><p>"What exactly was in your phone, YeaJi-ah? I really want to know..." He was really annoyed.</p><p>"Nothing, <em>Oppa..." </em>A bit scared, she shook her head.</p><p>"Then? Are you cheating on me?" His eyes widen. A hint of fury flickered in those deep set orbs.</p><p>"Cheat... No! What made you think like that? With whom??" She was shaken up.</p><p>"I don't know some random guy you met at work, while I wasn't around..."</p><p>She really was appalled, how come...</p><p><em>"Oppa, </em>let me ask you, are you smoking something?" Was he intoxicated?</p><p>"What?! No! Why you turn the question to me?" He recoiled for a few inches.</p><p>She couldn't stay calm anymore.</p><p>"Well you accused ME of cheating! Are you crazy then?" Her voice was raising. She didn't know how.</p><p>"So?? What is it then? What is in your phone that you couldn't just take your eyes away from!?" He flared up.</p><p>Okay that's it! She grumbled in anger.</p><p>"Fine!! They're your fans comments!!" She wailed.</p><p>"What??!! My fans??!!" He was flabbergasted.</p><p>"Yeah! Your fans! Their comments upset me!!" Her eyes started to fogging, everything began to blurred.</p><p>"Fans? Again YeaJi-ah? You got entangled in this thing again? Fans!? I thought we're over this..." He was disbelieve, shaking his head.</p><p>"Well I haven't. Reading all of them still hurts. They compared me with your former co-stars, that they were all award winning actresses. That I was nothing..." She tried all in her power to prevent tears broke the dam of her eyes but failed, a drop of tears rolled on her cheek.</p><p>"Please YeaJi-ah just ignore them. They're gonna pass, a lot of others loved you... " He seemed calmer, trying to placate her.</p><p>"But what is my fault? Why couldn't they just like me? Why would they praise your other co-stars but not me? I've done the best I could..." Her heart was clenching, she couldn't preserve herself anymore, tears started fluxing from her eyes.</p><p>He took a sigh, so deep she figured he was beginning to get really heated but still trying to compose himself. He put his arms on her shoulders.</p><p>"Listen to me, don't let them knock you down. You are the best for me. No one else... Okay?" He spoke tenderly.</p><p>But the uneasiness didn't just go away, it was still there, lingered. She had been down for days, she needed more reassuring. Just this one time. This last time.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>What if... What if they won't accept me as your girlfriend? They hate me as your partner, how would they okay with me as your significant other?" Panic started to flow in her.</p><p>"Would you just let go? Let them be. They had nothing to do with our lives..." He sounded desperate. </p><p>It wasn't true. Of course fans had a lot to do with their lives. Their careers very much depended on them. The more fans you got the more people in industry would respect you, the more support you would get. How among many people he didn't get this?!</p><p>"Well they do!! I treasured my fans. They are important!" She resisted.</p><p>"I know they are YeaJi-ah, I love my fans too. I give the best I could to them. But I won't let them messing with my life, I won't let them prevent me from my happiness." He begged her to let go.</p><p>Her heart and mind wouldn't just accept that. Still they hurt her. The comments, the reviews. The drama has been going so well, but what if she dragged him to the chasm of failure? That would be the last thing she wanted. This was what she felt from the beginning.</p><p>"I know! I know! But I'm scared. I'm so scared. I just wanna be worthy to you..." She faltered.</p><p>"<em>Jaebal </em>YeaJi-ah... Just don't overthink anything. The drama was over, you've been nothing beside magnificent in it. So just let go... Okay?" And now he's getting really stale. </p><p>Please please understand. Please... She still frightened. Her fans never did anything like that.</p><p>"I mean, my fans..." She was trying every thing in her power not to cry again. Still dubiety took over her mind.</p><p>"Yeah like your fans was the best fans ever. Like they never speak ill about me..." What she heard coming out of the exquisite lips of him snapped her.</p><p>"What did you say? My fans has always been nice! They never do any harm..." She was raging.</p><p>"Nice?? Like they threaten others for leaking your photos?" He rolled his eyes.</p><p>What did he say? How...? What...?</p><p>"Well that just... I mean they..." She fizzled.</p><p>"They what? They don't own you YeaJi-ah... You belongs to you!" He smacked his lips. Getting really impatient, she knew.</p><p>"Well at least they're nice. All the gifts..." But are they really nice? All of her fans? Are they really never give any bad comment? She couldn't finish what she wanted to say in the first place.</p><p>"The gifts my foot. Just because of the gifts you tolerate anything they do, but couldn't help yourself not to overthink about mine?" He let out a hard breath.</p><p>He was right, but that's not the point. He didn't get the point and now he talked like that about her fans? Why couldn't he discern what she meant? That she pleaded for help? She was hurt, disappointed, and helpless ad the same time. Right at that moment, rage filled her mind.</p><p>"Don't you dare badmouthing my fans... Why you did this to me? This is why I didn't want to tell you... You wouldn't understand!!!" She was boiling.</p><p>"I already told you to let go!!! But noooo... You really have to be over dramatic!! So what can I do??!! You want me to kill every last one of them??!!!" That deep set of eyes she adored now flared up in anger.</p><p>Long gone the man she thought would protect her. Even though he had promise her the preservation, he didn't give it to her when she needed the most. The pain was killing her but the the setback forced her to go. She couldn't stay in the place where her inclination wasn't at peace. She couldn't continue to live in this horrifying environment. The one who affirmed her that they were going to be okay had vanish. Displaced. Gone. She couldn't rely to anyone. She needed to save herself. She needed to... Leave. So with all the strength and self preservation she had left, she stood up. Stared at that wonderful set of orbs that now flaming red with fury. They punctured straight to her heart. And it hurt. It wounded her. So deep.</p><p>"You know what, SooHyun-ssi? This is why I told you we couldn't be together in the first place. What you so called destiny? It wasn't for us. I think I have enough. I think... I think I have to..." There. She said it. She couldn't finished the line but she said it. The words had leave her mouth.</p><p>He was still upright. Nothing went out of that lips she grasped so well. Not even a sound. She shook her head, garnered all of her things, shoved them up to her handbag. Her eyes started to sting so much, her head flailed, something clogged her throat, her chest was cramping.</p><p>"Yea... YeaJi-ah?" He stuttered, maybe just realized everything that happened.</p><p>"I'm sorry SooHyun-ssi. I have to go... I guess... Thank you for being extremely good to me all this time... Seeing you at the agency? Good luck for many years ahead..." Her windpipe was in so much pain, she found it almost impossible just to breathe let alone saying goodbye like this.</p><p>She must hurry or she might fell again in his feet in matter of seconds, she obviously didn't want that. She had to go. She had to leave. So she smiled and turned on her heel, a drop of warm tears glided on her cheek escaping the dam of her eyes, landed on the floor. Shut the door behind her with sobs. Gasping for air as she sauntered the aisle of his apartment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That night the sky was just like trying to suit her feelings. It wasn't raining but only a hue of blackness without the moon or stars to looked upon. Even them was hiding behind the foreboding clouds, just like her heart. The air was so chilled, made it harder for her clutching rib cage to just breathe. It wasn't autumn yet but there was no hint of warmth, nothing. Not even the kiss that's left by the vanquished summer sun. </p><p>She already drenched her pillowcase, didn't need to check the mirror to know that she was all messed up. Laid there on her bed, brought on too much memories, they were sweet and loving but that moment they delivered nothing beside agonies. She was devastated again. The wrung in her lungs prevent the air from flowing, the clench in her heart stop it from beating. She muffled her face with her pillow again, wailing her tears out, she cried herself to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>New white rays shine through window and curtain just the same like any other morning. The warm ball of light filtered through her thin eyelids awoke her. She blinked a few times, in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at her defenseless figure. Her cranium heavily banged from inside. She force her carcass to get up despite all the aches she had all over her body.</p><p>Spewing hot water on top of her head, expecting all of her miseries would dissolved, flowed to the drain with all the emptiness inside. But what we hope wasn't always what we got. All of the anguish was still there. Lingered. Consuming her from within. Bit by bit. Fragment by fragment. With every second passed the more torture she had to endure.</p><p>Staring at her reflection in the mirror. She almost couldn't distinguish herself. Her orbs are all swollen and red from excess crying, her face was flushed and puffy, all not in a good way. She couldn't get out her apartment looking like a pile of mess like this. She then decided to fix something in the kitchen. Maybe shoving something down her throat and stomach make every thing a little better.</p><p> </p><p>But no. None of them worked. With the ingredients she had left in her fridge and food storage, she tried to satiate her hunger with some <em>kimchi </em>and egg fried rice. While she was stirring the fried rice on the stove, memories rushed in. She could sense his inebriating scent, the warmth of his embrace, holding her from behind, the voice of him, whispering how beautiful she was in her ears.</p><p>When finally she could finish the fried rice and headed to the dining table, she could see his smiles, relishing her cooking, saying that he would eat everything she made forever, how he took her hand and brushing it against his lips while munching the food. She succumbed. Sobbing over the <em>kimchi </em>fried rice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She just couldn't take it anymore. Pegged on bringing her dogs for a walk, she drove them to the beach. Since it weekdays afternoon, there were just a few people at the beach. She was having a better time with her fur companions at first, but the as the day almost end, and the night turn to down her heart began to ache again. </p><p>The orange gold stretches far and wide, the color of fire hearths and tangerines. The rest was dove grey with a subtle hint of purple, just enough to announce the coming sunset. She gazed at the sea, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. Her eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars.</p><p>Her empty palm seemed chilled, as she missed the warm palm of his, entangled with her fingers, made her feel safe, like he vowed her over a year ago. She fold her eyes, tears fluxed through her cheek, it was warm but not that kind of warm she craved, the trails of the tears was in flame, scorching her heart, cramping her lungs. She cowered down, bawling her eyes out, gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After almost over two weeks she finally could regain herself. Stay the hell away from her phone and all of those monstrous haters. That's what she resolved to call them. All of them were haters. She comprehended not to deal with them anymore. She supposed to do that long time ago, but her ego and insecurities were much more powerful than she thought they would be. Then it was too late. She already left and loose everything. All she could do right then was to finally wake up from the nightmare and tried to go on with her life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That day she drove to visit her family. She missed them so much, she couldn't visit them earlier because she was a total wreck.  </p><p>"<em>Annyeong!!! Eomma, Appa... </em>I'm coming..." Detaching the lashes from her fur children, she joyfully entered her parents house.</p><p>"<em>Aigoo... Urie </em>YeaJi-neun...What were you so busy you don't have time to visit us?" Her mom hugged her.</p><p>Her father appeared from her parents bedroom.</p><p>"<em>Appa!!!!"</em> She threw herself to the arms of her father.</p><p>"My little girl. How have you been?" Her father patted her head.</p><p>"I'm okay. Everything's good. Now. Finally..." The last two words she muttered faintly, almost like talking to herself.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" Her father caught the change in her expression.</p><p>"<em>Ani... </em>Nothing, <em>Appa..." </em>She shook her head and let out her crescent-eyed smile.</p><p> </p><p>She just wrapped up from assisting her mom with lunch when her sister, niece and brother-in-law arrived. </p><p>"<em>Nae Goongjo... Imo </em>missed you soooooo much!" She scooped her niece to her chest and started pepper the little girl with kisses.</p><p>"Yah... Make your own. Make your own..." Her sister teased her. </p><p>She clicked her tongue and pouted her lips to the girl's mom.</p><p> </p><p>They were having lunch when out of nowhere her sister blurted out some words.</p><p>"Anyway, where's my superstar future brother-in-law? Why didn't he come with you? Is he busy?"</p><p>For split seconds she stunned.</p><p>"Well, you know who he is. His schedule were jam packed. So..." She tried to smile, awkwardly.</p><p>"Yeah especially after being the super handsome Moon GangTae..." Her sister's orbs became empty, it was so clear she was imagining him.</p><p>"Yah! <em>Eonni...</em> For the love of God, you have your husband here..." She widen her eyes glared at her sister.</p><p>The one who's been glared at smacked her lips.</p><p>"On screen he's not yours, you know. Still, he should be here, I distinctly remember he said he loved our mom's cooking.." Her sister shrugged her shoulders.</p><p>The words of her sister struck her. 'On screen, he's not mine...' She was appalled.</p><p>"Stop it stop it you two!" Her mom intervened.</p><p>"You! Don't tease your baby sister like that. I'm sure SooHyun was really busy he couldn't make it here." Her mom pointed at her sister.</p><p>"And you, YeaJi-ah... Don't listen to your sister. He loved you. Very much. I always could see it in his eyes. They were beaming when he laid his eyes on you... So don't you worry, <em>urie ttal..." </em>Her mom stroked her arm.</p><p>All she could do was to let out her stiffed grin. Why she thought her mom somehow knew that their relationship was over? That she was drown in sadness for the last couple of weeks? That she needed reassuring?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She entered her apartment and lead her dogs to their room. All that happen that day at her parents' house put her in the feeling of poignancy. How could she just snapped and decided to leave like that? How could he didn't say something? How could... So many how could crossed her mind. She felt giddy and lonesome. Reach for the TV remote and turned it on. Just to hear some noise so she didn't suffocate by the rigidity of her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>She came out of the shower glimpsed at the TV, they were playing some songs from the dramas. She just shrugged her shoulders and took a very deep breath, headed to the kitchen, craving some chamomile tea to let her sleep peacefully that night which she highly doubt. Then her ears caught the intro of In Your Time by Lee SuHyun. She stunned. </p><p>Without her command, her hand turned off the stove, her feet stepped over the kitchen, headed towards the TV. There she was ambushed by the scenes of their drama. By his presence. The one she's been longing so much. Her lips trembled, her vision blurred.</p><p>'<em>I’m going to try to let go of this frozen heart, so I can find the lost times...'</em>She started gasping for air. The wounds were cut open again, the agonies marched in again.</p><p><em>'I’m finding the pieces of you that have been erased...'  </em>She felt emotionally bankrupt. She was angry at the universe, to introduced them, only to tore them far away, let them drown in happiness just to sunk them in misery.</p><p><em>'So I still can’t erase you, I’m still pacing back and forth in that place...'</em>  She wailed, curled up on the couch, hitting her chest, trying to stop all the pain from flooding, filling her chest cavity. </p><p><em>'Past the painful times, I’m holding onto you, I’m still living in your time...'  </em>She crumbled. If she was shattered before, now she turned into dust. She didn't know how to mend her heart. It was bleeding again, tortured again. </p><p>She was almost passed out from grief. Her vision started to dimming, her mind went blank. All she could do was crying for help. Didn't know to whom, didn't understand how.</p><p>"<em>Jaebal..." </em>She whispered before losing her consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>That time her door beeped. Someone rushed to enter her apartment.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah...?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing this chapter was an emotional roller coaster for me. Sorry for the delay, I was trying to find my happy place.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this one as much as the others. Don't forget to comments and leaving your kudos. They would made my day. Please please... :D</p><p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Yongwonhari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a grey, slow morning. White beams were advancing from the ceiling-to-the-floor big glass door of his balcony into the living room, where he laid there on the scatter of their memories, drowsed away from tiredness of bawling his eyes out. The heat of the sun finally reached his back.</p><p>"No..." He muttered in his sleep.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah!!!" His eyes unfolded. </p><p>Stunned on his curled position on the floor, he scanned the room. It was a bad dream. One of them. The last scenes of their encounter has been replaying non-stop in his mind for the last two days, subsequent to his realization that she was really gone, that he needed her more than his own life. Those dreams were the result of him stopped denying that he didn't fully acknowledge that she's been hurt. That he supposed to protect her, like he obliged her when he took her into his arms over a year ago. Those nightmares was a manifest of his failure, of the sovereign of his manhood, of his over the top self-pride.</p><p>He still unmoved. Not a flinch. He was crammed with guilt. He was longing for her to be back but he didn't grasp how. He didn't have the courage. He was fear that she would reject him, after what he did. He was the one who pierced her heart with his razor-sharp words. He was the one who didn't fulfill his obligation. He was the one who shattered their vow, that they would always protect each other. Tears rolled on his cheek, but he remain expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>His back was burning as the sun crawled higher to its spot. He straightened up. A photo stuck on the side of his face. He peeled it and take a peek of it. It was the picture of her laughing to the sky. He recalled this was on one of their aimless drive, mid-autumn last year. He was so overreacting while taking her photos so he tripped and she burst out giggling. His heart stung.</p><p>He needed to do something. Anything to distract his mind of her. So he stood up groaning, headed to his walk-in closet, took out his sneakers, strode to the laundry room and washed them all together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was midday already when he finished drying his shoes. He was starving but didn't want to eat alone, so he called his cousin.</p><p>"<em>Hyung, </em>have you get your lunch?" He stepped towards the bathroom.</p><p>"Nope. Not yet. Why?" His Robae-<em>hyung</em> seemed to be driving with his car window open. The sound of traffic was on his background.</p><p>"Lets eat lunch together. I need to talk to you about something." He started to undress himself.</p><p>"Okay, meet me at the usual place."</p><p>"See you..." He hung up, put his phone on the vanity near the bathroom sink and enter the shower tube.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Their usual place was a small Korean noodle place where they used to eat since they were young. It was a quiet little place, not so many people around and because they were a regular, the owner always give them a special table, in the corner, a little covert, away from the eyes of the people prying.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care how, I just want all the bad comments, rumors and their kinds not to get away with nothing." He munched his lunch.</p><p>"Why are you so tightened up about these kind of things? They never bother you before." His cousin stirring his noodle.</p><p>"They didn't bother me, but they hurt YeaJi. So much. And I hate that." He gulped his water.</p><p>"Well then that's a problem. So, what's the update? Still no talking?" His cousin raised his eyebrow. One of the people who knew that their relationship ended but didn't really know the cause of it.</p><p>He went huffy all the sudden. Scrunching his eyes and massaging his temple.</p><p>"Yeah you haven't. Geez... I bet those hate comments are not the only one who hurt her. I give you my arm." His cousin rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I was... I just..." He was lost for words.</p><p>"You were..? You just what? Stop acting like a teenage boy SooHyun-ah. You're a grown man. Deal with it. You want her back?" </p><p>"Of course I do!! I love her more than anything!!!" He's getting upset.</p><p>"What did you do to win her back?" His cousin tilted his head, smirked.</p><p>"I..." He couldn't reply that inquiry.</p><p>His cousin clicked his tongue. </p><p>"I knew it!! You want her back but you didn't do anything about it?" His cousin snorted.</p><p>He couldn't even let out a sound.</p><p>"What you just want to wait for a star fall from the sky? <em>Aish... </em><em>Jinjja..." </em>His cousin shook his head, raised his chopstick to shove some noodles to his mouth.</p><p>"I hurt her so bad. I know now. That time I was just so angry, why would she overthink about all of those trolls? Why would she let them meddling into her life?" He took a deep sigh.</p><p>"SooHyun-ah... YeaJi is a soft-hearted person, completely different from you. You have all those years in this business, you've been through it all. YeaJi on the other hand, this was her breakthrough. The light finally shine on her after years she's been rammed in the shadow. Of course she was panic, of course she was afraid. You of all people should be the one who understand her more. You are the closest person to her right now who truly expert in this industry and yet you drove her away. I don't get what's going on in that small head of yours..." His cousin scoffed, put another noodles in his mouth.</p><p>Hearing that, he lost his appetite. He just became full in matter of seconds. Playing with his chopsticks, stirring the noodles in front of him, he hung his head low.</p><p>"Listen, about all hate comments, rumors, troll accounts, I'll handle them. Leave them to me. You. You handle your own problem, do something for your happiness. For her happiness. Get a grip SooHyun-ah. Grow some balls!!" Lee RoBae put his bowl on his mouth, slurped his noodle broth.</p><p>"Okay then I have to go. You said you want that matters to be taken care of quickly, right? So it's best if I make move from now. And oh, you're paying." His cousin gulped the last drop if his water, wiped his mouth with the napkin, winked and stepped away, nodded to the place owner and pushed the door. The bell was dangling as he saw his cousin walked out of the noodle place. Left him drown in remorse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sun sank lower in the sky, light of day draining away, giving way to the velvety dark of night. No more than an hour ago the sky was painted with hues of red, orange and pink, but all color had faded leaving only a black canvas. He stood there on his balcony, with his forearms on the glass railing, propped his torso. His hands were gripping his can of beer so tight. He had to do something. He couldn't live in the world where she wasn't on his side. The thought of them under the same sky but couldn't hold each other tore his heart. He couldn't weep anymore. His tear glands already protested. </p><p>"Damn it SooHyun-ah! Brave yourself!!" He chugged the last drops of the golden foamy liquid, paced quickly inside, slid the glass door behind him close, grabbed his phone and car keys of the tray on the living room table, and rushed out of the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If she wasn't home he would stick around and wait for her, no matter how long. He entered her passcode, crossing his fingers she haven't change it yet. Cheering in his mind when the door beeped open. He bolted inside her apartment . Heard a faint whisper and sobs in between the noise of the TV.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah..?"</p><p>His heart sank to his stomach seeing the love of his life curled on the couch, unconscious. He dashed to her.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah? <em>Jagiya? </em>What happened?" He took her into his arms, her shirt drenched in tears and sweat.</p><p>"<em>Jaebal... Jaebal... </em>Please please please..." He checked everything, her breathing, her heart beat, her pulse. There was nothing weird going on. She was burning. </p><p>"You got fever all alone? Oh my..." Her condition sent a pang in his heart.</p><p>This was all his fault. He took the TV remote, turned it off. Put his hand on her back, the other on the back of her knees, lifted her petite figure, stepped towards her bedroom.</p><p>He laid her on her bed, checked on her one more time.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah?" He gently caressed her cheek. She subconsciously held his hand, whimpering. </p><p>His lungs clenched. Suddenly it was harder to breath.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana... Gwenchana... </em>I'm here..." He took her in his embrace again.</p><p>Looking up to the ceiling to the prevent tears broke the brim of his eyes. It was one thing in their drama, but experience it for real, cut open his chest cavity. The agony, almost unbearable. Especially because he perceived that he did this.</p><p> After she was calmer, he was tiptoeing out of the room. He peeked the other room, checking her dogs, they were dozing. Then he took a basin of her kitchen cabinet, threw in ice cubes from her fridge, filled it up with cold water. He snatched the hand towel from the cabinet in her bathroom. Rummaging the shirt shelf in her closet for the clean one. </p><p>He delicately shove the shirt of her neck, wiped her clean, and put on the new shirt. Then he put the cold towel on her forehead after changing the water and the ice cubes.</p><p>"<em>Mianhae </em>YeaJi-ah... I'm so sorry..." He weep holding her hand firmly. </p><p>Then she was getting better after sometimes so he put the basin on her vanity, slid himself under the blanket, slipped his hand over her shoulder, engulfed her in his cuddle. He drowsed away breathing her scent that he's been longing for weeks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He awoke by the sudden harsh agitations beside him.</p><p>"SooHyun-ssi!!!" A voice very dear to him heard yelping.</p><p>She stood up near her bed. Her eyes widen, glaring at him. He blinked several times to adjust his vision, then propped himself with his arms.</p><p>"What are you doing here??" She still in disbelieve.</p><p>"And you change my shirt?!! How..." She groaned after realizing that her shirt has changed.</p><p>"Sorry sorry!! Don't get mad... <em>Jaebal..." </em>He straightened up, raised his hands showing his palms, scooted slowly of the bed.</p><p>"<em>Aish... </em>I should have change my passcode. Why did you come here? And why you have the nerve to sleep with me?" She squinted her eyes. </p><p>"I came here last night to apologize. And if I could, to fix everything. I... I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry YeaJi-ah." He pleaded.</p><p>"Then?" She crossed her arms on her chest.</p><p>"Then I saw you there, passed out of the fever, your shirt all wet. So I thought it was better to wipe you and change your shirt, just to lower your temperature and made you sleep more comfortable. But I didn't do anything!! I swear to God!" He shook his head, made a peace sign with his fingers.</p><p>She scrunched her eyes again. Scanning him. </p><p>"Are you okay now? Still got the fever? Let me check." He leaned towards her, intended to put his hand on her forehead, but she backtracked a little. He stunned.</p><p>"It's none of your business. Get out!" She pointed at the door. </p><p>He was aghast. Unmoved.</p><p>"I said, get out of my room SooHyun-ssi!" Her expression was freezing.</p><p>He never saw her like this. He had no choice, sluggishly paced out of the room. He stepped over the living room slowly, headed to the door, massaging his temple. Tried to compose himself not to shed a tear for his heart started to sting again. Just when he took his shoes, wanted to put them on, he heard a melodic voice he always cherished calling him.</p><p>"Wait. Since you're here and it's morning already, you might as well have some breakfast..." So cold it sent shivers to the base of his spine, dispersed all over his nerve. </p><p>He turned to face her. Appalled. Staring at the enticing Goddess in front him. The basin from the night before event was in her hands. She was still frantic, but not as bad as before.</p><p>"What? You don't want to? Okay then, suit yourself." She strode pass him, headed to the kitchen, gave him an I-don't-give-a-damn glance.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, of course I want to." He stuttered.</p><p>"You could wait for the meal everywhere..." She didn't look at him at all, her hands began reaching for the tools and ingredients.</p><p>He reticently strolled to the couch. Observed her silently. Shifting effortlessly in her kitchen. She's so fascinating. Even when only in her t-shirt and short pants, with messy hair bun like this. Her gorgeous face was adorned with a hint of scarlet hue, the remnant of her burning up session the night before. Made her more lovely, adorable, and cute. </p><p>How could he be so shortsighted and short-tempered for afflicted her like that? The gut wrenching pain initiated to emerged again. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and take a deep sigh, seek to alleviate the torment. Well, he had to endure it, it was the repercussions of his foolishness after all.</p><p>"SooHyun-ssi, breakfast's ready... <em>Gwenchana?" </em>He opened his orbs.</p><p>She was putting the plates on the table. Eyes locked on him, like frozen fractals pricked right into his conscience. They stayed like that for a minute. </p><p>"Aren't you going to eat?" She tilted her head.</p><p>That question pulled him back to Earth.</p><p>"Oh of course..." He then shyly stepped towards the dining table. </p><p>Her marvelous <em>kimchi </em>and egg fried rice. He thought he'd never had this again. He took a spoonful and shoved it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, inhaling, relishing the flavor of her cooking. He couldn't help but smile. He was ecstatic instantly. He was aware that the set of that exceptional orbs still jabbed at him. But he couldn't care less. He coveted the times like this, eating with her at the same table, savoring her food.</p><p>"Just so you know..." That angelic voice was heard again.</p><p>He raised his gaze from his plate. His spoon was hanging in the air.</p><p>"This... Doesn't mean that we're back to what we are before..." She waved her hand, pointing the food, herself and him.</p><p>He nodded. Lethargically. He knew he bruised her that much, so he was willing to do anything to mend her heart and back to what they were before. Even took baby steps, for he didn't know how long.</p><p>"Well, I knew you'd be straight to lunch if I didn't do this. So, it was basically... Yeah... So..." She bobbed her head then stood up, headed back to the kitchen, then put a cup of coffee in front of him.</p><p>"Here's your coffee, I'm going to take a shower..." Strode to her bathroom, she left him stumped, with his plate of <em>kimchi </em>and egg fried rice.</p><p> </p><p>He still sat at the dining table holding his empty coffee cup, but his view glued to the sky through her balcony glass door. The sky was still the same, but they were not. She just turned so cold, was so derange of him. But still she didn't kick him out of her door, that's how kind she was. He just wanted her back, he'd do anything, everything not to wounded her again. Anything, everything to hold her in his arms again. Anything, everything to breath in her scent again. Anything, everything-</p><p>"If you wanted to freshen up before you go, well, I finished using the shower." He turned his head, caught a glimpse of her shrugged her shoulders, before vanished to her dogs' room.</p><p>Well, if he could prolong his stay beside her, he wouldn't waste it. He put the plates and the coffee cup to the sink, stepped leisurely to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>On the bathroom vanity, she already put his clean black shirt, navy sweatpants, boxer, even his shaver, shaving foam and his favorite aftershave. He took a deep breath. Why did she do this? If this was her way to took reprisal on him, well... She did good. She did amazing. But one thing she was wrong, if she also thought that this was going to charged him away for guilt, she didn't succeed. All of these made him love her more, made him determined to win her back, whatever it cost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He went out the shower felt thousand times lively. She was doing the dishes, her back immersed in her flowy light pink summer dress looked so fine. Her fur companions were playing in her living room. He couldn't restrain any longer, he craved her presence, her warmth, her essence. He wrapped his arms around her upper chest. Rested his face on the crook of her neck. Inhaled her comforting and inebriating scent. She was confounded but didn't revolt.</p><p>"<em>Mianhae </em>YeaJi-ah... I'm terribly sorry. Please please don't leave me..." He muttered faintly in her ear, his voice cracked.</p><p>She breathe a deep sigh. Wordless. Hands were still washing the dishes. He indulged himself in this moment. Didn't want to let go. Because he had no idea how long this would last.</p><p>Then the sound of water stopped. After taking off the rubber gloves, she turned her torso, facing him. He was bracing himself for her resentment. She gazed him in the eyes with her glinted and sparkly orbs. Her expression was unreadable. What he didn't prepare was she then submerged her face in his chest, her arms enclaved his waist. His heartbeat rose up, his lungs worked harder processing the oxygen as his brain required more of the compound to keep working. He was bemused, a little lightheaded.</p><p>As sudden as sinking her face in his chest, she heaved her view, then landed her silken lips on his. She kissed him deep, and delicate. The time stopped, all the noise disappeared. She was the only axis of his universe. All the planets and the moons and the stars rotated around her. She migrated her arms to his back, engulfed him tighter. Her wet velvety annex gently brushed the rim of his lower lip like the flutter of butterfly's wings, demanding entrance. Which he delightfully gave her.</p><p>He parted his lips, let her tongue wandered but not for long, in a split second he welcomed it with his, entwined them, let them dance as he poured her with all his love, his yearning, his fear to loose her again. Let her fathom how important she was in his life, how he couldn't live any longer without her. His hand advanced to the back of her head, leading her as he heightened his kiss, deepen the connection between them. His other hand tightened his embrace, pressed his chest against her bosom, hoisted her up a little. She let out a soft moan.</p><p>After sometimes that felt like an eternity, they broke the kiss, he held her close, laid his forehead on the curve of her shoulder, gasping for air. He sensed her shuddered in his arms.</p><p><em>"Oppa..."</em> Hearing that word came out of her lips, with her divine voice made his knees melt. If he didn't detain her, he'd dwindle to the floor.</p><p>"If you do the things that you did, once more, you'd kill me..." Her sentence wrung his heart. His arms stiffen, afraid he would lose her.</p><p>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He broke down on her shoulder. </p><p>She sobbed faintly in his. They bound each other like gripping a buoy for their life in the middle of endless ocean.</p><p>"If I loosen my arms, will you stay?" He mumbled in her ear.</p><p>"Where will I go, <em>Oppa?</em> This is my home..." She snorted.</p><p>He disentangled his arms, stared at her tears soaked face. She pursed her lips, swallowing a smile.</p><p>"Well that's a good point..." He bobbed his head, pouted his lips.</p><p>Then they burst out laughing. Giggling until the tears rolled on their cheeks again. And when they finally could gain their self-controls, she cupped his face, brushed his tears with her velvety thumb. He caught a glimpse of his rings, she still wore them. His blossoming heart flared even more when she leaned her face closer and planted a chaste lingered kiss on his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He wiped the sweat of his forehead and temple as he finished his work out at the gym that afternoon. He reached his phone, draped the towel around his neck and sat on the bench press machine's seat. He scrolled his phone while drying his drenched build, and stumbled upon an article.</p><p>
  <em>'Kim Soo-hyun X Seo Ye-ji's management company Gold Medalist signed a business agreement with Gangnam Law Firm'</em>
</p><p>So his cousin really get his request taken care off actually. Reading his name and hers in the title made him smirk. He let out a hard breath of happiness, stood up and whistling as he paced to the shower, couldn't wait to pick up the owner of his heart for their lunch date.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you can do this on your own? I really don't have to go with you?" He inquired her worriedly.</p><p>"<em>Ryu-oppa </em>and the team will go with me. Nothing to worry about. Relax..." She laughed.</p><p>"But..." </p><p>"No buts. It would be okay. Stop treating me like a kid. You are more kid than I am sometimes, <em>Oppa...</em>' She smooched his temple.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want me to take you to your door?" He raised his eyebrows.</p><p>She smirked.</p><p>"Well, you'll spend the night if you reach my door, then make another commotion tomorrow morning, then Ryu-<em>oppa </em>would get a headache again. So, no thank you..."</p><p>He clicked his tongue, hissing. She smiled and landed a peck on his lips. But he didn't let go, he put his palm behind her head, deepen the kiss. They savored each other for sometimes. Then she broke the kiss. Rest her forehead on his, panting.</p><p>"I have to go now, <em>Oppa..."</em></p><p>"No you don't."</p><p>"I need to get some rest before my flight tomorrow..."</p><p>"I could make you rest better..."</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>"Oh My, what can I do about you?" Her dainty fingers stroked his tresses.</p><p>"You should let me drop you off in front of your door than here in the basement." He pouted his lips all sulkily. </p><p>"So you could sneakily get into my apartment before I close the door?" She shook he head.</p><p>"Let me drop you off, <em>jaebaaaalll..." </em>He whined.</p><p>"I have... You're dropping me off right now..." She laughed again.</p><p>She leaned closer and brushed her velvety lips against his cheek, then whispered in his ear.</p><p>"You should watch me in my gown when they aired... <em>Jalja Oppa..." </em>She opened the car door, went outside, waved at him from the car window, and then paced to the elevator. </p><p>He felt hollow as he turned the car around and left that basement.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He turned the TV on with popcorn in his hand that afternoon. Ready to watch his beloved receiving her award. He was so proud, wished he could be there with her. The red carpet began. A few celebrities arrived. He still leaned on the back of the couch munching his popcorn. Then he saw a black van approached the red carpet venue. He squinted his eyes. Was it her? He saw their manager came out the car. The corner of his lips raised. It was her. </p><p>He laid eyes on her as she stepped out of the big pillar on the red carpet hallway entrance.</p><p>Good Lord sweet gracious have mercy... She was drop dead gorgeous. Like out of this universe breathtaking. She was surreal. His jaw dropped. All he could do was mouthing,</p><p>"Wha...?"</p><p>She was so demure, so elegant, resembled a Hollywood mega star in her black dress. He knew the dress, he helped her choose the dress, but just like the Baeksang before he just picked it out from a bunch of pictures she sent. Then she posed for the photographer. Goddess like. His heart skipped a beat. He took a deep sigh. Why couldn't he be there together with her? But he snickered when he watch her waving. Despite all of the superstar aura she delivered that night, her clumsiness still showed. She just waved her hand like a no-clue-what-to-do First Lady. Adorable.</p><p>Oh how much he wanted to slip his palm in that cute hidden pocket of her gown, tasting the warmth of her thigh behind the silky fabric... He groaned. Get on your sense, SooHyun-ah!</p><p>'<em>Hyung, </em>the team didn't forget her jacket right?' He texted their manager.</p><p>'Relax! Just sit back there. Kilometres away and still hovering us...' The manager replied. He pursed his lips, well, looked like the manager started having a headache. </p><p>His eyes back on the wall-sized screen in front of him. Her dress was amazing but hung just a little too low. He clicked his tongue, hoped that they put enough tapes to held the dress on its place, covering what it purposed to cover. </p><p>After moments the camera showed her sitting there, kind of lonely in the screened round table. He caught a glimpse of her dosing off for a split second then pulled back to her conscious. He rumpled his own palms, she was so cute he could've die.</p><p>They called her to the stage as the receiver of Popular Star Award. She began her acceptance speech but then they told her to use another microphone, she was nervously giggling, he burst out laughing. Oh my, how he wanted to pinch her cheek. He was so dignified of her. Finally getting the lights she deserved.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So... Have you reach the hotel?" He asked her when she called him after the event, like they've promised before.</p><p>"Not yet. But not that far though..." She replied him with her deep angelic voice.</p><p>"You know what I desperately want to do right now, Beautiful?" He teased her, lower his voice.</p><p>" What?" He could sense she was holding up a smile.</p><p>"I want to slit that zipper of yours down and peel that gown out of you..." He felt something building in his core.</p><p>"Then I just need to step out of it..." She replied, her voice hoarsened. </p><p>He shuddered as that voice pierced his spine.</p><p>"Damn it, YeaJi-ah! How can you be so beautiful?! I couldn't get enough of you!!" He grumbled. </p><p>She laughed.</p><p>"I've arrive at the hotel, <em>Oppa... </em>Just get some sleep, will you? See you tomorrow..."</p><p>"Okay. Get well rested. You look so tired... Good night, <em>jagiya..." </em>He was about to hung up when he heard her faintly yelling,</p><p>"Wait! <em>Oppa!" </em>He put the phone on his ear again.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" He started to feel a bit panic, being far from her made everything uneasy.</p><p>"Ah... Just want to say, <em>saranghae..." </em>He shyly smiled like a teenage boy.</p><p>"<em>Na do saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah..." His voice cracked.</p><p>"<em>Jalja..."</em></p><p><em>"Jalja, nae sarang..." </em>He heard her giggled then hung up.</p><p>He threw his phone on the bed then yanked himself on it. He needed to dose away quickly so he could fast forward the time to meet her the next day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door beeped twice. Signaling that he entered the wrong passcode. He groaned. Then he tried again. Still it didn't open. He closed his eyes. His head was banging. He was so sleepy, he just want to go to bed. Right when he raised his index finger to press the touchscreen once more, the door unbolted. He heaved his gaze and caught the most beautiful woman in the world standing in front of him. Her eyebrows furrowed. Why did that fascinating face seem mad? He straightened up. His head was whirling from the sudden movement, he scrunched his eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing,<em> Oppa?" </em>She inquired him after exhaling a harsh breath.</p><p>He just could let out his dorky grin. She hissed and pulled him in.</p><p>"I'm sleepy. I wanna go to sleep. Beside you. I miss you..." His mouth couldn't stop blabbering what's on his mind.</p><p>"God, how much did you drink?" She mumbled worriedly, dragged him over the living room.</p><p>"<em>Mwolla... </em>They made some <em>poktanju, </em>so why would I reject? I'm dizzy. Lord you're so beautiful..." He chuckled, his brain couldn't control his mouth.</p><p>She shook her head, trying to sustained him and nudged open her bedroom. </p><p>"You... Are the most amazing woman in the world, Seo YeaJi... <em>Jinjja!!</em> I love you so much!!!" He snickered then slammed the bed. </p><p> </p><p>His head twirled. He crinkled his eyes. Why did he drink so much last night? But weirdly the spot where his head laid was amazingly comfortable. He noticed this scent. He dared to unfolded his orbs. His sight immediately visioned the most scrumptious lips, satiny cheek. He used her shoulder as his pillow, pleasantly wrapped his arm around her waist. His cranium was still banging but he felt so much more better waking up beside her. Didn't have plan to get up so early in the morning he snuggled in, brought his face closer to her neck. She unconsciously stroke his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled over, wanted to hold her again but he couldn't find her. He grappled around eyes still closed. She was nowhere to be found. He straightened up right away. Her side of the bed was empty. He scanned the room. There was no sign of her. Then he comprehended that he didn't wear his shirt. His chest was bare. Did she take his shirt off? His eyes found his shirt, hung on the post of the bed. He shrugged his shoulder, didn't bother wearing it again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The smell of food spread all over her apartment. He closed his eyes, inhaling the morning air filled with the heavenly smell of her cooking. Head still heavy but he approached the dining table widely smiled. Pulled the chair, sat there, smiling like a child waiting for his mother's food. </p><p>"Ah... You're up??" She peeked at him through the kitchen island. He bobbed his head, grinning.</p><p>"Hold on, it's almost ready." She put the soup to the bowls, laid them on the trays along with some <em>kimchi. </em>Then she served them in front of him. </p><p>"For your head." She scoffed.</p><p>How could a girl look this stunning only in her cotton sleeping dress? It wasn't even a sexy silky lacy one. Just an ordinary sleeping dress with small flowers scattered all over but still she was ravishing. He was immersed in observing her.</p><p>She went back to the kitchen and put some rice in the bowls, put them in front of him, pulled the chair across him and sat there.</p><p>"<em>Olreun bogo..."</em> She glanced at the food on the table. </p><p>He took a sight of the breakfast she was making. The beansprouts <em>haejangguk, </em>hangover soup. Oh how he loved this woman in front of him.</p><p>"Is it too spicy?" She tilted her head, worriedly as he shoved the food to his mouth.</p><p>He shook his head, swallowed the meal.</p><p>"It's delicious. Super!" He nodded and munched another spoonful of it.</p><p>"So, care to share what happened last night, <em>Oppa?" </em>She heaved her eyebrows.</p><p>"Aahh.. Well, they asked me to join them for drinks after the filming. I mean because it was just all of us boys, so why not? Then one thing led to another and..." He took another bite.</p><p>"And? How could you end up here? Not your own apartment?" </p><p>"I didn't feel like sleeping alone last night, and I missed you." He raised his shoulders.</p><p>"By the way, did you take off my shirt?" He wondered, suddenly recalling.</p><p>"No, you took it off by yourself. You said you were suffering from the heat. I even turned the air conditioner down yet you're still complaining. What, you don't remember that?" She was disbelieved.</p><p>"Nope. <em>Mian... </em>Guess I was too drunk?" He stared at her with his puppy eyes.</p><p>"Honestly... What can I do about you?" She sighed and began to eat.</p><p>"Marry me?" He muttered, so faint, just for him to hear.</p><p>"What?" She lifted her gaze from her bowl.</p><p>His eyes widen. Then shook his head.</p><p>"Nothing. Just eat." He waved his hand, coded her to continue eating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked lovely sat there on the passenger seat beside him. Wearing her light purple oversized sweatshirt, with ripped jeans and loose hair. She had medium length hair that moment, they were growing since the filming of their drama. He was driving but couldn't stop glancing at her. They're on their way to the boutique for her final decision of her dress for the upcoming awarding event.</p><p>"Still, I can not go in the boutique together with you?" He stole a peek at her while driving.</p><p>"No. You just drop me off, then wait for me in the agency for the briefing. By the way, have you decide your tux?"</p><p>"Well, I've decided in 5 minutes, took them longer taking my new measurements than me deciding what I wanna wear." He heaved his shoulder, eyes on the road.</p><p>"Sooo... New measurements, hmmm? Was there so much change?" She used the deepest and most alluring voice she had while her hand delicately and slowly swept his stomach, made him felt weird all the sudden.</p><p>Something vibrating in his core. Her palm was burning on his skin over his cotton shirt.</p><p>"Ya... Yah... YeaJi-ah... I need to focus..." He cleared his throat, as her advancing her hand lower.</p><p>She pulled her hand and let out a small teasing laughter. He smacked his lips. Exhaled, trying to composed. She stared out of the window, covered her smile with her fingers, his ring shone in one of them. He squinted his eyes at her, smirked and shook his head, wondering since when his cute girl getting this naughty?</p><p> </p><p>"Remember, it's almost winter so the night would be chilly. Better have the dress with sleeves. Long sleeves. I don't want you freezing." He reminded her of his considerations.</p><p>"Color?" She asked him while checking the inside of her handbag.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, you know what I would wear, and I bet you'll look stunning in every color you choose. Oh and better suit the theme, so the media won't eat you alive for your wardrobe not suiting the theme of the event." He was afraid the medias, the comments and everyone would attack her again.</p><p>"<em>Ne, Oppa... </em>I'm going..." She landed a smooch on his cheek, wore her mask, opened the car door and sprinted inside the boutique. After she disappeared, he drove his heavily tinted car away to their agency.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We pick her up?" He glanced at their manager through the mirror, as the hairdresser was working with his hair. </p><p>"No, it was too far. We'll meet on the way. Another car is taking her." The manager answered, eyes glued to his phone.</p><p>He was a little disappointed. Yes, the agency briefed them before, but he already requested to get on the same car with her to the event. They said they would consider it. Yet they said no on the D-day. He glared at Ryu-manager through the mirror, but Ryu TaeHyun seemed didn't bother. Then their manager suddenly approaching the door of his dressing room, intended to went outside.</p><p>"Wait, <em>Hyung! </em>I wanna go home with her after the event. I have plans!" He yelled.</p><p>His TaeHyun-<em>hyung </em>stopped for a moment, stared at his actor reflection, shook his head and closed the door behind him.</p><p><em>"Aish!" </em>He clicked his tongue, made his hair dresser flabbergasted for a split second.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was standing at the salon lobby, waiting for the car, when another actor approached him. </p><p>"SooHyun-ssi... Ready for tonight?" Lee JoonGi was standing beside him.</p><p>"Ah, <em>Sunbaenim. </em>You go to this place too?" He scanned his senior up and down. </p><p>"Yes. By the way, congratulations for the awards you'll be receiving tonight. I love your drama. An avid fan right here." Actor Lee was smiling at him.</p><p>"Well, thank you <em>Sunbaenim, </em>and congratulations to you too. Your acting was marvelous." He nodded at the man beside him.</p><p>"So, you and YeaJi-ssi. I guess there's something going on between you guys?" Lee JoonGi smirked at him.</p><p>He smiled but his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Sometimes you just can't hide your feelings SooHyun-ssi. They showed in your eyes. And actions. Also you don't deny it, so I guess I'm right." His <em>sunbae </em>let out a cunning smile. He was out of word.</p><p>"Oh... Both of us will be get on stage with her tonight. Don't worry I will take a very good care of her. We're once co-stars after all..." The senior actor winked while patted his elbow, turned on his heel and pace away to the door.</p><p>Left him stupefied. Lips slightly ajar. He didn't know about all of these mixed feelings. Happy, jealous, annoyed, curious, proud, all of them whirling in him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finally met at the event. She was beyond words beautiful. Clad in her faint ivory dress, with pearls sprinkled all over the top, she looked like a bride. The most unearthly, tantalizing, poised bride. His bride. Seeing her like this made him envision her walking the aisle sometime in future. He was jolly imagining that scene.</p><p> </p><p>The red carpet and early sessions of the event went out smoothly. They were now on the backstage, preparing for their acceptance speeches. The stage manager briefed them once again about how to enter the stage.</p><p>"So we have to enter the stage on our own?" he asked the stage manager, just to make sure.</p><p>"Yes, Actor Kim. You go first, then Actress Seo will follow you after a few moments."</p><p>"But we share the same stage and award, why couldn't we go in together?" He started whining. </p><p>"That's the regulations, it was the COVID-19 protocol..." The stage manager patiently explained again.</p><p>"I know! But-" She tapped his elbow, shook her head subtly. </p><p>He didn't continue his protest. </p><p>"Alright then, was everything clear?" </p><p>She nodded, represented both of them. He rolled his eyes. </p><p>"Stand by, we'll inform you when to get on stage." The stage manager then left them to handle other talents and awardees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He heard their names been called by the MCs, but still he wanted to go out with her like the former award event. The stage manager frantically begged him to went on stage, then his girl coded him with her eyes, made him succumbed. He exhaled and stepped out the backstage with smile, reached his microphone, glanced at the backstage to steal a look of her. When their eyes met he couldn't hold up his proud smile.</p><p>He spoke his acceptance speech effortlessly, thanking his fans and everybody who loved their drama. Then he waited on his spot for her acceptance speech, but someone calling him from the backstage. He glimpsed at the backstage entrance and caught the stage manager waving at him, coding him to get back. He was hesitant, she still didn't finish her speech yet. The stage manager waved harder, and he had no choice but to left her on stage. He let out exasperated breath. She went back with her crescent-eyed smile all over. He took her in his arm.</p><p>"Congratulations, Actress Seo..." He whispered in her ear. </p><p>"It's the both of us, <em>Oppa... </em>We got identical trophies. I'm so happy!" She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They get back to their screened table, as the event rundown went one by one. Then some runner of the organizer approached her, telling her it's time for her second award, so they want her to standby in the backstage. So she smiled and left him at the table. </p><p>But what he didn't prepare was seeing her slid her arm in Lee JoonGi's arm. That bastard. This was what the actor meant earlier at the salon to take a good care of her. He was upset. He straightened up, but a hand pressed his shoulder, hindered him leaving his chair.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Their manager's voice was in his ear. He licked the inner side of his cheek, composed himself. He squinted eyes at the man stood together with her on stage. Then he glued his view at her. </p><p>"Living as an emotionless zombie, I'd like to thank Moon GangTae for letting me know what warmth is, what emotion is and what love is. Above all I give this honor to Moon GangTae..."</p><p>He smiled and wiped out a tear in the corner of his eye with his index finger. He was proud at her. No word could describe. All of her hard work, all of her weariness, all of the times their spent together, the smiles, the laughs, the fights, the tears, all of them paid off. He didn't know how to explain how much he loved this magnificent woman on stage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The event almost over. He was already standing by on the backstage again. She was there with him. </p><p>"Why didn't you back to your seat?" He inquired her.</p><p>"And seeing you accept the award from afar? No way I'm going to miss this. Your first <em>daesang</em> after five years!" She squealed. </p><p>All he wanted was to kiss her. But he couldn't so many people around. So he just shyly smiled.</p><p>The bumper of him played. It was his cue. After the video stopped playing, he nodded at her, and stepped out to his spot on the stage. He thanked his agency, the director, the writer, and the crews of their drama. Then stumbled for a split second, deciding to followed his girlfriend mentioning their characters like they agreed upon before, or, thanked her with her name. He chose the latter. His hidden motive was to announce to the universe that they're together.</p><p>"Seo YeaJi, Oh JungSe..." Nice save, SooHyun-ah, "all the actors and colleagues, thank you very much." He then continued to thank all the fans and the viewers of the drama, lastly, he promised to be better and presents the best work.</p><p>She welcomed him, with her electrifying orbs glittering with tears. He held her tight in his arms didn't care about other people there.</p><p>"Congratulations, <em>Oppa... </em>You deserved this..." She insinuated gently in his ear.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae..." </em>He confided in hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hyung, </em>just take all of these to the office. Made copies of them. We're going." He put their trophies in their manager's arm.</p><p>"What you're not going home?" Ryu TaeHyun wondered.</p><p>"Nope." He slid out his phone, texting someone. </p><p>"Come on YeaJi-ah. The car's here." Ryu-manager called for her.</p><p>But he gripped her wrist tight.</p><p>"She stays. Take your <em>eonni's </em>belonging in the car, please?" He asked her assistant, who instantly nodded, and sprinting to the car, garnered all of her things. He took them.</p><p>"What are you doing, SooHyun-ah?" Ryu-manager furrowed his brows.</p><p>"I told you I have plans. But you didn't listen. Now, <em>Hyung, </em>excuse us please?" Out of no where his personal sport car arrived. One of the agency staff went out the car and gave him the car key.</p><p>He opened the passenger door, to let her in, put her belonging on her lap. Then paced around to the driver seat.</p><p>"Bye then, thank you so much for tonight, all of you..." He winked, close the door and drove away, sneering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What exactly are you doing, <em>Oppa?" </em>She asked him when she recovered from her shock.</p><p>"We're going somewhere, I don't feel to sleep at home tonight." He smirked cunningly, loosen his bowtie.</p><p>"But where?" She was baffled.</p><p>"You'll see. Guaranteed you'll be happy, Milady..." He cupped her face, brushed her cheek with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the hotel. She was astounded. He gave his car key to the valet officer, the hotel staff pulled two suitcases from the car trunk. He intertwined their fingers. Led her entered the big entrance. Hotel liaison officer welcomed them at the lobby.</p><p>"Evening, Mr. Kim, your suite's ready." The officer bowed at them, handed him the room card key. </p><p>"Thank you so much." He nodded and took the card. All of the staffs bowed down and pointed to the elevator.</p><p>He couldn't held his smile seeing her all puzzled and aghast.</p><p> </p><p>They reached their suite. She mouthed wow scanning it thoroughly. He gave the tips to the bellboy with their suitcases and closed the door.</p><p>"Well, how about spending the night here?" He took off his tux, put it on the back of the couch, unclipped his cufflinks, placed them on the table, and pulled his sleeves to his elbows.</p><p>"The view was so beautiful..." She was standing in front of the glass wall of their suite, gazing the view of the city.</p><p>"You're far more beautiful, YeaJi-ah..." He whispered in her ear as he enlaced his arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder. </p><p>She smiled shyly. They were reveling in the city lights for sometimes when she turned her face, landed her lips on his. He turned her torso, held her tighter. Relishing every bit of her before he delicately swept the inner rim of her lips with his tongue inquiring entrance. She gave in and her wet satiny appendage welcomed his, partnered in waltzing around, tasting, savoring, pulled and pushed in lusts. </p><p>He bent down a little, lips still locked with her, put his arm under her butt cheeks, and hoisted her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist in reflex moves, while her arms enlaced his neck. He paced towards the bed, laid her carefully. He broke the kiss, panting, observing the divine face in front of him.</p><p>"I want you, YeaJi-ah... I missed you so much..." His voice hoarsened. </p><p>"I want you too, <em>Oppa... </em>More than you could imagine..." Her lips, whose lipstick he just ruined, form the sweetest smile. His heart sank.</p><p>"You don't need to...?" He nodded at her earrings.</p><p>"What? Oh... Yeah..." She chuckled then yanked her earrings and put them on the bedside table. Like she did the last time.</p><p>Then she leaned her face closer and pressed her lips against his again. This time she took the lead. She was the one demanding to enter, and he caved in, let her wander the nook and cranny of his mouth, while he grappled her back, foraging her zipper. Once he found it, he slit it open, peeled her dress out of her. But this time, it was stuck on her arms. He cussed at the long sleeves dress. He broke the kiss. Gasping and a little frantic. She let out a small laugh.</p><p>"Let me..." She smirked and slide down the dress swimmingly. He was out of breath, like his lungs stopped working. They didn't do anything yet. The sight of her this time in her ravishing nude lace matching underwear mesmerized him. He couldn't get enough of her. This wasn't the first time but still he left out breathless.</p><p>She slammed her lips to his while unbuttoning his shirt, took it off him, flung it somewhere. He then kissed her cheek, moved slowly to her jaw, trailing her neck, while unclasping her strapless bra. Her one hand stroking his back, the other one gripping the bed sheet. He licked and kiss the nook of her shoulder, his favorite place, threw her bra into the unknown while tracing down to her stout globes. Her skin was burning on his lips. He sucked her taut bud, while the other being fondled gently by his palm, she started to whimper, let out soft moans, made him hungrier. </p><p>His other hand gently reached the rim of her lacy panty, leisurely glided it off her, she heaved her bum just to ease him taking it off her. His fingers stroke her already drenched folds tenderly. She gasped, breathing faster. He lifted his view, she was throwing her head back, biting her lips.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, can I... Can I kiss you all over?" He pleaded for her approval.</p><p>She stared at him, her sparkly eyes hazy with desires.</p><p>"Yes... Yes... You can do whatever you want..." She nodded impatiently. </p><p>He then kissed the bend of her bosom, grazing his finger to her soaked core, she wailed. Gently slid a finger to her rigid burrow, she yelp. Adding another finger and she moaned his name. He whirled his fingers delicately, his lips back to her lips, swallowing every cried of her. He stroked her clit with his thumb, she gasped in his lips. He detached them, peppering her with kisses, mapping the area until he reached her center. He bit his lip with the view of her gleaming folds in front of him. After taking a deep sigh he kissed it and gave her his tender juicy lick. </p><p>"<em>Oppa!!!" </em>She screamed his name.</p><p>He was going in with another dances of his tongue, made her yelled and moaned his name like a music in his ear. He rose his eyes, seeing her throwing her head back, her body arched against the bed, one of her hand crumpled the bedsheet, while the other stroking his hair was a sight to behold. He delved his tongue in and out of her cavern, made her began to shuddered, her den constricted. She begged him to stop as she couldn't take it anymore and with a few more grazes of his annex she sluggishly sprawled on the bed, breathless.</p><p>"<em>Gwenchana..?" </em>He checked on her as his hardening manhood started to hurt him, spraining his tailored pants. She smiled and cupped his face, kissing him, devouring him while her fingers moved to unzip his pants, liberated the content from its cage. She then brushed his pecker with her velvety fingers, made him groaned in her kiss. He slid his pants undressing himself, made her comfortably swept her palm, along his bulging phallus. Their tongue still waltzing. Burned him from inside. He parched, didn't think he could handle her satiny palm anymore, he broke their kiss.</p><p>"YeaJi-ah, I don't... I think I need to be inside you now..." He beseeched her in between his breath.</p><p>She widen her eyes. Mouthing, 'mian...' Then aimed his shaft to her slick core, as he slid it gently, slowly, to adjust her to his size, he didn't want to rush anything that very moment. </p><p>"SooHyun-<em>oppa..." </em>She called for him as he steadily filled her in. He cussed in his mind when he fully submerged in her, experiencing the tightness of her cavern. He glanced at her. Her eyes closed, biting her lip, her breast subtly bouncing of her heavily breathing. She was celestial. He kissed her as he began to thrust, gently, tenderly. His hand skillfully kneading one of her globes. As she moaned harder, he pumped faster, her legs spread wider, made him stroke deeper. The sound of their collision filled the room, twirling with her wails and his groans.</p><p>He sensed he was getting closer, but he wanted to wait for hers. Then her burrow cramped, grasping him tight, a few more hard strokes and they reached the oblivion. His soul left his body as he spilled the warmth to the wall of her den. He sunk his face in the crook of her neck as they both panting, gasping for air. He then pulled out and rolled to his side. Staring at the Goddess in front of him. Her breathing was still hard, the drops of sweat adorned her temples, her up do was amazingly survived the event. Only a few strands out of tracks. She turned her face gazing at him, then leaned closer to land a chaste kiss on his lips. They didn't need to say anything. They just both knew. </p><p>She drowsed away quickly, he put strands of her hair on the back of her ear. Smooched her forehead. Pulled up the blanket and followed her to the land of dreams.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was uploading some pictures to his Instagram that afternoon, sitting on the couch. Milky white silky arms slid under his arms, the inebriating fresh floral scents ambushed his senses, in a very good way.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Her deep divine voice tickled his ear.</p><p>She landed her chin on his shoulder, stole a peek at his phone.</p><p>"Hashtag Moon GangTae?" She snorted, slid out her arms, put them on his shoulders and kissed his temple. </p><p>She progressed to sit beside him. </p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>Everybody on the face of the earth know that you are the Moon GangTae..." She scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah I just need a reassurement. I need them to know that you're mine." He pouted his lips.</p><p>"<em>Omoooo... </em>Someone is jealous??" She pinched his cheek.</p><p>"Jealous my foot..." </p><p>She laughed.</p><p>"<em>Oppa... </em>Complete my sentences... Ko..."</p><p>"Ko MoonYoung..."</p><p>"Moon...?"</p><p>"Moon GangTae..."</p><p>"Young!!"</p><p>"<em>Youngwonhari...</em>" </p><p>They burst out laughing. He pulled her close, pressed his lips against hers, embedded a lingering kiss.</p><p>He just wished their stories would continue for years ahead. Just like the words : <em>'Youngwonhari.'</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, this is the last chapter. Finally. The next chapter will be a bonus chapter.</p><p> </p><p>And I wanna say thank you, and also sorry if you found this a little bit too long. I just think I better wrap this story in Soohyun's side, because he was the one who started it. </p><p> </p><p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>I never get tired to say thank you to all of my readers for all the wait, all the comments and all the motivations for me to write all of these.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p><p> </p><p>Vocab :<br/>- olreun bogo : Go ahead and eat.<br/>- yongwonhari : Forever</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The story in this chapter is purely based on my imaginations. No dates, locations, or anything is confirmed.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The winter sun brought out the purity of the heaven-given snow, all in white, sparkling by the rays of the ruler of the sky. Sliver clouds dancing on their stage filled with the thousand hue of blue. That morning was a harmony of warmth and cold twirls, as the snow gleaming blankets the city, and the trees. The north wind suddenly blows softly but enough to make him pulls his jacket tighter. He hears the sliding sound of his balcony glass door. The whirls of coffee and faint fresh flowery smells tickles his nose. </p><p>"<em>Omo... </em>It's freezing..." The voice of an angel graces him.</p><p>He turns his gaze, just to meet the sight of the most stunning woman that he has shared winter mornings like this for the last five years. She wears her white padded winter jacket, the faux fur of the jacket collar framed her gorgeous face. Her cheeks are tinted with the crimson hue, as her body responds to the morning wind that just blows.</p><p>He smiles, and takes the coffee cup of her hand. </p><p>"You're cold? Come closer..." He pulls her gently, wraps his arm around her shoulders.</p><p>"It's so beautiful..." Her luscious lips are mouthing wow as she sees the view of the city. </p><p>"You're far more beautiful..." He smooches her cheek.</p><p>She shyly laughs, her fingers tug the hair strands that blew to her face to the back of her ear. The new ring, with two pear-shaped lilac tinted diamonds framed a round clear brilliant center from the same stone, glittering on her ring finger. It's in the right size, not too big and not too small, suits her milky dainty finger.</p><p>He holds her closer and tighter. She rests her head on his shoulder, makes her scents disperses more, as he breathes it in. He feels like he owns the world, spending enchanting snowy morning like this with the woman he loves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They really are gonna announce it today??" She asks him, while opening her jacket.</p><p>"Yep." He steps towards her, their coffee mugs in his hand. </p><p>She takes them and strolls to the kitchen sink, starts washing them.</p><p>He takes off his jacket, hangs it on the coat hanger near the hallway, and paces to the couch.</p><p>"I feel giddy... Are we going to be alright?" She seeks reassurement while drying the mugs.</p><p>"Nothing would happens. Everything's gonna be fine... You're gonna be fine..." He turns the TV on, watching the morning news.</p><p>"I really hope so... " She paces to the bedroom.</p><p>"You're gonna take a shower? Can I join?" He turns his head towards her bedroom.</p><p>"Yah! <em>Oppa, jugule??!"</em></p><p>He clicks his tongue and laughs. His eyes back on TV but his mind is reminiscing the night he proposed to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was warm summer night, in the beginning of July.</p><p>He went to the jewelry store to picked up his custom made engagement ring just three days before. Cost him a fortune, but he didn't give a damn. It's her. It's her who's going to wear it. Nothing can compare to her beauty so he wanted something that at least can match her just a little bit. He was nervous all weeks.</p><p>When they said his ring was ready, he dashed to the store, couldn't care less being recognized by the peers. Well some of them notice him of course but fortunately for him, everyone just be happy with him and wished him good luck. Not one of them spilled to media or even uploaded it on their personal account. The shopkeeper and the consultant checked with him, if she was the lucky lady, and he proudly nodded. They squealed and jumped on the spot. Made him smiled ear to ear. They also said that they had a hunch and they were rooted for them from years ago. Being supported like that warms his heart, made him couldn't wait to see her face when he finally slid the ring on her finger.</p><p> </p><p>He has been opening and closing the ring box about hundreds of times the last couple of days. Never in his life he was this jittery. He sat on the couch of her apartment, waiting for her getting ready for their anniversary dinner. He took the ring box in and out his suit inner pocket. He heard her bedroom door clicked open. He grasped the box inside his pocket, assuring it was there.</p><p>Then she appeared from her room. He was dazed. She wore a knee-length body-hugging dark navy dress, with sweetheart neckline, the back was open, flaunting her velvety milky white skin, with crisscross straps accent so her back wasn't fully exposed. She was fabulously jaw-dropping gorgeous. His knees suddenly become weak. </p><p>"Shall we go, <em>mi amor</em><em>?" </em>She tilted her captivating head.</p><p>That voice delivered shivers to his spine, numbing all his nerves-ending, straight to the tips of his fingers.</p><p>"Yes! We shall go. You are so beautiful, I think I might had a heart attack..." He let out his dorky grin.</p><p>"What? Should I change?" Her eyes widen.</p><p>"Noooo... No. Don't. I love the dress, I love you..." </p><p>"But I don't want to kill you..." She shrugged her shoulders, pursed her lips, holding up a smile.</p><p>He squinted his eyes at her.</p><p>"So is my woman also certified in teasing now? That's the case?" He raised his brows.</p><p>She laughed. He couldn't hold not landed a soft kiss on her cheek.</p><p>"Come on, I'm starving..." He entwined their fingers, led her to the door.</p><p> </p><p>The night they had was so amazing. The woman sat in front of him was magnificent. He knew this. He always knew this. He was the one who fell for her first. She was still splendid, ravishing like the moment their eyes first collided nine years ago. Even more divine. What on earth did he do to deserve her? He hurt her, broke her, but yet she was still there. The smart, kind, pure-hearted woman still there. Loving him, nurturing him. He promised himself he better die if he ever put her through what they've been through years ago. He would make her his, tonight, forever.</p><p>"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She held his hand, pulled him back from her wandering mind.</p><p>"Ah, <em>ani. </em>Everything is great." He smiled.</p><p>He raised his wine goblet, she also did.</p><p>"Happy anniversary, Seo YeaJi... Wish for many anniversaries ahead..."</p><p>"Happy anniversary, Kim SooHyun-ssi... Wish for all happiness for many years in the future..." They clinked their goblets.</p><p>He brushed his lips on the back of her palm after sipping his wine. Her face was flushed as she smile shyly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna go for a stroll in the park before we go home? It's not really late. It's warm. I think I need to walk, feel a bit stuffed..." He asked her while turning the steering wheel.</p><p>"Yeah, why not. I brought my jacket with me..." She agreed.</p><p>He bit his lips, smiling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Even the sky was happy for them. The stars so brilliant they drew the eyes heaven bound, the moon radiantly shone, aversed to loose from its tinseling friends. The clouds were hiding away, given them warmth and luminosity. </p><p>They were walking side by side, her arm hugging his. Recalling the moments they spent here, in the middle of the night,  like this, tried to sneak out of eyes prying. But this time, they went a bit early, the classical music that played faintly in the background was still playing. </p><p>"Wooow... The sky was so bright..." She looked up.</p><p>He slid out his phone, texting.</p><p>"How could the sky be this bright? It's so rare... So sparkly..." She still mesmerized by glittering of the stars above.</p><p>Out of the blue, the song Will You Marry Me by Lee SeungGi was playing. She was baffled. </p><p>"What, is there someone being proposed?" Her eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>
  <em>'Honestly, I love you more..'</em>
</p><p>He bent on one knee. She gasped. Her hands covered her mouth.</p><p>
  <em>'I'll love you more... I'll care for you more'</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>I'd give up everything, Seo YeaJi, to hear a 'yes' from you right now..." He raised his hands, the iconic blue ring box was in his palms.</p><p>The diamond ring inside sparkling by the light of the street lights and the moon and the stars smiling above.</p><p>She nodded. Tears running down her cheeks and yet she was smiling, more brilliant than the ring intended for her. </p><p>"Is that a yes?" He tilted his head, his heart was beating so fast it almost fleeing his rib cage.</p><p>"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" </p><p>He straightened up, smiling ear to ear, took the ring of the box and slid it to her finger. Then landed a sweet lingering kiss on her lips. His arms enveloped her waist and her back, hugging her close.</p><p>
  <em>'Narang gyeoronhae jullae?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She steps out of her bedroom, ready to go. Viewing a sight of him watching the news in the morning was so lovely. It makes everything feel like 'home'. Like this is where she belongs.</p><p>"<em>Jagiya..." </em>She muttered gently in his ear, enlaces her arms over his upper chest. </p><p>She can feel him shivers in her arms. God, he's so cute. She's indulging herself in the minty fresh marine scent of him she always craves.</p><p>"I'm going..." She then smooches his temple.</p><p>When she detaches her hold, he grips her hand and pulls her from the back of the couch towards him. Tumbles on his lap.</p><p>"Yah..." She squints her eyes.</p><p>"Do you really have to go?" </p><p>"Yes, I have to settle between the four dresses and if I don't do it today, I won't have time for every alterations it needs." </p><p>"But do you really have to go 'now'?" He pouts his lips.</p><p>"I already set the appointment. Or they can push my schedule. I can't have anyone else there while I'm fitting the dress, <em>mi amor..."</em> She lays a peck on him while she straightens up.</p><p>"And I still need to pick up your mom, my mom and my sister. So... I better get going." She cups his face, rubs the thumb gently on his satiny cheek. </p><p>He purses his lips. She smiles.</p><p>"Why do you need a dress anyway? I would marry you in a rice sack..." </p><p>"And have everyone laugh at me? No thank you... Bye, <em>jagi..." </em>She pulls the door open.</p><p>"Back home quickly or you might find me dead missing you!!" She hears him screaming before shutting the door close. She shakes her head paces down the hallway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After about an hour and a half, she reaches her final decision. She said yes to a dress. Her chest's pounding. This is it. It's a simple column/sheath dress, made from silk, open back with only lace covering and on its long sleeves, bateau neckline and the floor sweeping hemline. There's a bow on the root of her spine, adorning the train. This is it. She's one step closer marrying the man of her dream, the love of her life.</p><p>"<em>Omo... </em>My daughter-in-law looks like a Goddess... I don't know what did <em>urie </em>SooHyunie do in his past life to deserve you, YeaJi-ah..." His mother wipes her tears seeing her in her wedding dress.</p><p>"Oh, don't you talk like that, my YeaJi is the lucky one who is loved by your son..." Her mother strokes her in law's shoulder, she also wipes her tears.</p><p>"<em>Eonni, ote?" </em>She glances at her sister.</p><p>"Well, what can I say, you do your best..." Her sister shrugs her shoulders.</p><p>She smacks her lips, pouts. But suddenly her sister jumps at her.</p><p>"My baby sister's getting married!!!! Yeaaaaayy!!" They're jumping together.</p><p>"Never in all my lives I'd imagine having the Kim SooHyun as my brother-in-law..." Her sister yanks herself to the couch. </p><p>"Geez, like you remember your past lives, hmmm, <em>Eonni?" </em>She scoffs.</p><p>"I'd remember my every life if in that life Kim SooHyun's involved." Her sister smirks.</p><p>She rolls her eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Then the girls group meet with the wedding organizer and the liaisons from the venue. She shows her sister, her mother and her future mother-in-law the venue that he and her had choose. It's a representation of the place where they laid eyes on each other for the first time. The first place where they actually falling for one another but never fully perceive it. The one place where they finally can be in a unison under the sky. Their favorite thing.</p><p>After setting another appointment for food tasting, finalize the decorations, tableware, linens and flowers a month from that day, they continue their schedule..</p><p> </p><p>She's driving to the bakery for the wedding cake. Her phone's suddenly buzzing. She puts her finger to her lips signaling the others in the car to be quiet for a moment. She press the button on her car dashboard.</p><p>"<em>Yob-" </em>Her word's cut.</p><p>"<em>Jagiyaaaa... </em>Are you done? Where are you?" The voice that she cherishes so much heard.</p><p>"We're on our way to the bakery for the cake, <em>Oppa..." </em>Everyone else in the car bite their lips, holding a laugh.</p><p>"What? Cake? You said you just wanna pick a dress? Why are you heading to the bakery? And you said we? Who are we?" He keeps babbling.</p><p>"<em>Geumanhae </em>SooHyun-ah! Let her drive. We're going to where we want to go." His mother suddenly intruding.</p><p>"<em>Eomma?" </em>He sounds befuddled.</p><p>"<em>Ne! </em>It's me. <em>Whae?" </em></p><p><em>"Ani. </em>Just don't let her tire herself. It's still six months away." He grumbles.</p><p>"Six months my foot. You just slacking around then suddenly it's only two weeks. Have you done your side of duty?" His mother's still scolding him. </p><p>She purses her lips, swallowing her chuckle.</p><p>"Yes! Yes I have. Not all of them. But I have..." He stutters.</p><p>"Just keep on checking the list SooHyun-ah. I don't want you to disappoint my daughter-in-law!"</p><p>"First you love my fur brothers more than me, and now you love her more than me..." He clicks his tongue.</p><p>"Bye, Beautiful... See you at home. Don't let my mother weary you down. <em>Saranghae..."</em></p><p><em>"Na do, Oppa..." </em>He then hangs up the phone. </p><p>All of them laughing as soon as he hung up.</p><p>"<em>Aish, urie </em>SooHyunie <em>neomu kiyooooo..."</em> Her sister squeals. </p><p>She giggles.</p><p> </p><p>They wow by the heaps of cake variations in the cake shop. The owner closes the store for her appointment. She's very honored to receive such treatments. </p><p>"<em>Omo.. </em>YeaJi-ah... This one is gorgeous!" Her sister's eyes widen seeing a cake with a drape white orchids and golden flakes.</p><p>"But this one is cute too..." Her mother point at a cake with pastel color of flowers encircled it, like a crown.</p><p>"I think this one's nice, dear..." His mother eyeing another with a bunch of flowers on top, like a bouquet.</p><p>She's confounded. Every piece is so pretty. She can't make up her mind about this so she takes pictures and asks her fiance for help. </p><p>"Here, here YeaJi-ah... Taste the flavor..." Her sister spoons a piece of green colored cake.</p><p>"Green tea?" She guesses.</p><p>Her sister nods, smiling happily, like a child in a candy store.</p><p>"Ah, I think this is the best." Her future mother-in-law is pointing at a piece of cake in front of her, her eyes closes, savoring the flavor.</p><p>"You want to try, YeaJi-ah?" </p><p>"Of course, <em>Eomunnim..." </em>She takes a bite and relishing the blueberry, lemon and cheese in just one bite. This is it. </p><p>"<em>Ne Eomunnim... </em>This is the one..." She smiles and bobs her head at his mother.</p><p>When they're discussing about the cake flavor with the owner, her beloved man replies her text.</p><p>'How about this?' With a picture of simple white marbled cake drapes with orchids, daisies, carnations and other flowers in hues of lilac. She loves it. She loves him.</p><p>The cake settled. Because she doesn't want anything too fancy in the first place, she just prefers simplicity, nothing too much, but in top notch quality.</p><p>She's elated. Closer and closer stepping towards their day. Tears are fluxing down her cheeks while driving home that night, but she's smiling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She entered his passcode. They still have their own apartment, but she stays at his for couple of days or he stays at hers for other days, it's too risky moving in together, because no one except their closest circles know about their relationship. It was miracles sent from heaven they manage to hide it along these years. They assume a lot of people know it already, they even have stans out there all over the world who keep supporting them.</p><p>There are times he told her that he wanted to announce to the universe that she is his, but then held it in because, the world can be so mean sometimes. The peers ever broke them, shattered them to pieces, tore their hearts, wounded them, bruised them. Made her wonder, didn't she deserve happiness too? Didn't he allow to be in love too? But then, it might be destiny, or it might be marvel, or they're just blessed, she doesn't know, but they survived. Truly hopefully forever.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He hears the door beeps open. His woman's home.</p><p>"<em>Oppa? </em>I'm home..." She takes off her jacket and boots.</p><p>"Here... Come here..." He waves his hand, inquires her to steps closer. </p><p>He's sitting on the couch, his phone in his hand, even his eyes's smiling.</p><p>"<em>Mwohae?" </em>Her intoxicating scent envelopes him as soon as she sits beside him. Nine years and he hasn't get enough of it.</p><p>"But first..." He pulls her into his arms, presses his lips against hers. Kissing her deep.</p><p>"I miss you..." </p><p>She rolls her eyes. </p><p>"I just gone for half a day... Geez <em>Oppa, </em>how can you be so extra sometimes? Then what is it? Why did you ask me to sit with you?" </p><p>"Look at this..." He shows her his phone. </p><p>An article headline plastered on his screen.</p><p>'<em>Korean Actor and Hallyu Star Kim Soo Hyun is Engaged to His Former Co-Star the Award-winning Actress Seo Yea Ji and Plans to Ties The Knot This Summer, The Agency Confirms'</em></p><p>Her lips forms the word 'wow' as she reads the article. He observes her expressions. </p><p>"Is this really okay?" She's unsure, hands him his phone back.</p><p>"We'll see. Doesn't matter. I'm marrying you even if the world ends tomorrow." He takes her hand, draws little circles on the back of it with his thumb.</p><p>"If the world ends tomorrow, <em>jagiya, </em>you wouldn't even have the time marrying me, like you said, it's six months away." She snickers.</p><p>"Well, I marry you tonight then. Lets go..." He stands up, trying to pull her towards the door.</p><p>She giggles, hauls him back to the couch.</p><p>"<em>Whae? </em>You don't wanna marry me?" He pouts.</p><p>"I said yes six months ago. And it's still the same. Rather than marrying you, I prefer dinner right now. 'Cause I'm starving..." She's heading to the kitchen, takes the plates and other tools to serves the dinner she bought on her way home.</p><p>"What you got for tonight, Beautiful?" He longer his neck, trying to take a peek of her from where he's sitting.</p><p>"Pasta and friends..." She chuckles. </p><p>The smell of garlic and butter spreads all over the apartment as she warms up the garlic bread in the oven.</p><p>"Some wine to go with?" He steps towards the shelf, picking up a bottle of wine. </p><p>"Oh, the samples of our invitation arrived today. Wanna dig them up after dinner??" He informs her while grabbing wine glasses from their hanging rack above the kitchen island.</p><p>"Sure, why not. Lets beat this wedding preparations together!" She shows him her crescent-eye smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll handle the dishes. You, just take a nice warm bath. With rose petals and candles and bathbombs you really like, sweetheart..." He gathers the plates and utensils, stands up, smooches her cheek while pacing to the kitchen.</p><p>"But we still need to check the invitation samples..." She turns her torso, her gaze following him.</p><p>"We can do that after your bath, they're not going anywhere." He starts washing the dishes.</p><p>"Well, okay then..." She caves in.</p><p>He observes her strolls to the bedroom, to use the main bathroom, that already turned into hers as her belonging filling it in. He sometimes doesn't distinguish his own bathroom. She puts candles, flowers and a lot of little thingies that he really isn't sure what they use for. But he loves it anyway. He loves everything about her. Thinking about it made him chortles.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah... <em>Mwolla... </em>I don't know which one. Every one of them is so pretty..." She throws her back to the back of the couch. </p><p>"You said we need to beat this wedding preparations, so beat it. Choose..." He spreads the six samples of their invitation in front of his face, like cards.</p><p>"So... It's gonna be simple, but unique, but not over the top, and I don't think that we need to spend too much on it..." She sighs.</p><p>"Don't think about the budget, just choose. Pick one out of six." He shrugs his shoulders.</p><p>"Okay, I guess this one. What do you think?" She singles out a soft lilac cut out invitation that popped out figures of a bride and a groom under the tree in the center if opened.</p><p>"Good girl. See? That wasn't so hard." He strokes her hair.</p><p>"If its up to me, I just want to elope, just us and our family..." He's tidying everything up. </p><p>No answer. He glances at her. She leans her back on the couch, closes her eyes, massaging her temple. </p><p>"Are you tired? You want some tea? Let me make a cup before you sleep..." She nods, faintly.</p><p>She must be exhausted driving around all day, has to take care of everything. He takes a deep breath while waiting for the water to boils. </p><p> </p><p>He heads back towards the living room with two cups of tea in his hands just to finds the love of his life falls asleep on the couch already. The view sends a nudge to his heart. He puts the teacups on the table and checks on her.</p><p>"<em>Jagiya? </em>Hey, Beautiful, lets get on the bed..." He caresses her cheek.</p><p>"Nggghhh??" She doesn't budge.</p><p>Oh my she couldn't even open her eyes anymore. He let her sleeps for more, while he takes the cups which tea never been served to the sink and washes them, then turn off all the lights.</p><p>He slides his arms under her back and the back of her knees, lifts her and takes her to the bedroom. She subconsciously encircles her arms on his neck. She's drowsed away peacefully like a baby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Days turn to weeks, weeks turn to months, and in spurt of moment, they only have a week before they united, wishfully forever.</p><p>She feels fussy for the last two weeks. She can't concentrate on anything. Restless.</p><p>Like this morning. </p><p>"<em>Aish! </em>Damn it Seo YeaJi!!!" She grumbles.</p><p>She burns the eggs for their breakfast, takes very deep sigh to the blackened yellow rounded matter in front of her. </p><p>"Ohooo... Why is My Future Queen grumbling in the morning?" He's shouting Lee Hwon style, pacing to the kitchen.</p><p>She shakes her head holding up a smile hearing the voice that's very dear to her while tossing the burnt eggs to the trash. Still irritated but couldn't deny a joyful feeling seeping in. </p><p>"Don't think too much about the breakfast, I'll order in. You just sit, relax, for everything settled and taken care of, Milady..." She pampers herself with the warmth of him while he enclaces his arms around her upper chest.</p><p>"I'm so nervous, <em>Oppa..." </em>She folds her eyes, huffs a harsh breath.</p><p>He takes the pan and the spatula of her hands, put them in the sink, still standing behind her. Then he reaches her hands, wraps them to her shoulders, made her hugs herself.</p><p>"Remember this? 'When you can't control your self, cross your arms like this, and take turns tapping on each shoulder like this...'" He taps his fingers alternately on hers on her shoulders.</p><p>"Do I need to count to three?" She smiles while still closing her eyes. </p><p>"If you have to..."</p><p>"<em>Hana...</em>"</p><p>"<em>Dul...</em>"</p><p>"<em>Set...</em>" She furrows her brows hearing his voice when out of the blue he turns her body facing him, cups her face and lands his lips on her.</p><p>He kisses her profoundly her knees melt on the floor. Sucks her lower lip delicately, relishing her sweet lipbalm, she tastes his fresh minty toothpaste, they just satiates their thirst, savoring everything from each other. Together for years but they still can't get enough.</p><p>They breaks the kiss after each of them feels dizzy, their brains start lacking oxygen. He embraces her tight, resting his forehead on her shoulder, panting. She catches her breath, sinking her face in the crook of his neck, absorbing the scent she needs to continue to live.</p><p>"I think it's dangerous counting to three when we're this close." His voiced muffled as he mumbles in her shoulder.</p><p>"So, we just straight up doing it then?" She snorts.</p><p>"Doing what? What exactly is cooking inside that beautiful head of yours?" One of his lips corner lifts.</p><p>"Anything! We do anything we wanna do then..." She stutters.</p><p>"<em>Irreoke?" </em>He starts kissing her jaw, brushing her neck, licking the nook of her shoulder.</p><p>She lets out a soft moan at first, tilting her head. In a split second her eyes bulge, recalling the bateau neck and the see-through lace on the back of her dress that she's going to clad in a week. What if the marks don't disappear at that time? The concealer will only ruin the dress.</p><p>"<em>Jag... Jagiya..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>Hmmm??"</p><p>"Could you please stop?"</p><p>"<em>Shireo..." </em>He continues his wander.</p><p>"If you still want to marry me in a week, you have to. Because I don't want to walk down the aisle full of your traces." </p><p>"Oh!" He stops at that very moment.</p><p>"Good boy..." She ruffles his hair.</p><p>He mimics her, pouting his lips. She's cracking up.</p><p> </p><p>They're engrossed in finalizing all the details for their wedding the whole week. There are about two nights in a row they don't share the bed because going home to their own apartment is more efficient. </p><p> </p><p>That evening they lay on the fluffy carpet of his living room. Their feet point to the opposite directions but their heads share a pillow. The floor-to-the-ceiling glass door of his balcony is opened. The summer night sky is gleaming and warm, as the silvery moon beaming radiantly, the stars kindling, competing with the flickering lights of the city below. The wind swirls faintly, brandishing the thin curtain gingerly.</p><p>Their fingers brushing one another, transmitting warmth, and love, and passion, and joy, and fondness, and all other feelings they couldn't convey.</p><p>"In a time like this the day after tomorrow, I'm going to be yours forever..." She whispers to the moon that still exuding its glow through the balcony.</p><p>"And I'm yours, always am, forever will be..." He replies softly, eyes gazing the ceiling.</p><p>"Are we going to be okay?" She mutters.</p><p>"We are. Because we have each other..." He says under his breath.</p><p>They turns their head facing each other synchronously. He chuckles. She smiles.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae, </em>Beautiful..."</p><p>
  <em>"Na do saranghae, mi amor..." </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That afternoon the sky is cocktail-blue. The clouds scatter protecting them from summer heat, glistening their silver linings, adorning the day with warm tinseling glows. The smell of fresh flower fills the air, as the place abounds with thousands of flowers, in lilac, lavender, pink and white hues. The rooftop is magically turned into a garden, flower bouquets, garlands, and wreaths everywhere, bedecks with chaplets of crystals, dangling and flickering as the sun rays hit them. Flower petals sprinkled filling the aisle.</p><p> </p><p>There he is, tightens his tie. Slipping his tie clip. Staring at his reflection in the mirror. Inhales and exhales a few times. Trying to compose himself. His chest is ramming. The contents intend to flee their rib cage. He jumps on the spot, wiggling his hands, so he can be calmer.</p><p>"Yo... Bro... Relax. Like you never had any wedding scenes before..." His friend Park SeoJoon chuckles, patting his shoulders.</p><p>He hisses.</p><p>"Of course I have but this time it's for real. You can't just say, '<em>Jhoseonghamnida...</em>' and they'd let you try again. Geez... SeoJoon-ah..."</p><p>SeoJoon laughs.</p><p>"Oh my, my best friend is getting married, and with YeaJi!!! If I had known that the girl I first met eight years ago would be the girl you're marrying..."</p><p>"What? What you're gonna do?" He squints his eyes at his friend.</p><p>"Nothing! Seriously you need to relax..." SeoJoon strokes his upper arms a few times.</p><p>"<em>Hyung... Hyung... </em>It's almost time. Are you ready?? Tie? Okay. Vest? Where is your vest? Oh, it's right here, put it on!" The door suddenly opens, Lee HoongKi's barging in and starts to grumble.</p><p>"Aaahh... You guys... <em>Jinjja..." </em>SeoJoon smiles and shakes his head.</p><p>He slips on his vest and jacket of his designer suit, turns his torso facing SeoJoon, who's ready with his boutonniere in his hand.</p><p>"There, you're ready. Handsome as ever." SeoJoon taps the groom's upper arms as he finishes putting on the boutonniere on his left chest. </p><p>HoongKi's smiling seeing the view. He sighs and steps to the door.</p><p>"Well, I better do the final check with the band, <em>Hyung...</em> <em>Chukae... </em>I'm so happy and proud... My <em>hyung </em>finally getting married..." He lets out another sigh and goes out of the room.</p><p>"So extra..." SeoJoon scoffs.</p><p>"SooHyun-ah! It's time." Ryu TaeHyun peeks from the door, smiling.</p><p>He exhales a harsh breath.</p><p>"It's all or nothing..." He mutters before steps out the room. Actor Park taps his back, encouraging him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He's standing on the altar. All jittery. His palms sweaty. He tries so hard to relax, bowing and smiling to every guest that already come. He couldn't even standing still. He glances at his bestman and groomsmen, they are all ready, standing in their designated spots. SeoJoon waves his hand, pushes down the air coding him to calm down. His Ryu-<em>hyung </em>mouthing '<em>Gwenchana...' </em>and RoBae-<em>hyung</em> is inhaling and exhaling faintly. All of them reassuring him. Then his eyes catch the glimpse of Lee HoongKi, ready in front of his microphone, giving him thumbs up. </p><p>The staff of wedding organizers silently approaching the band, signaling them to start playing the music. Okay. This is it.</p><p>Lee HongKi sings with his beautiful voice.</p><p>
  <em>Can't say how the days will unfold,<br/>
Can't change what the future may hold<br/>
But, I want you in it<br/>
Every hour, every minute</em>
</p><p>Her niece, wearing a soft lilac big tulle princessy dress, hair in ballerina bun, smiling proudly, scattering flower petals from her basket. He chuckles, his view starts to hazy.</p><p>
  <em>This world can race by far too fast<br/>
Hard to see while it's all flying past<br/>
But, it's clear now,<br/>
When you're standing here now<br/>
I am meant to be wherever you are next to me</em>
</p><p>Her sister, follows by Park GyuYoung, Park JinJoo and Kim SaeRon all smiling, clad in greyish lilac flowy dresses in various styles approaching where he stands. GyuYoung mouthes '<em>Chukae...' </em>JinJoo's giggling silently.</p><p>
  <em>All I want to do<br/>
Is come running home to you<br/>
Come running home to you<br/>
And all my life I promise to<br/>
Keep running home to you<br/>
Keep running home<br/>
To you</em>
</p><p>There she is. Steps slowly, her arm links her father's. He's astonished. She's angelic. Vestured in simple silky white wedding dress, with lace long sleeves, hugs her figure, divulging her curves. Her hair dons a simple up do, with small tiara and veil as long as her dress' train, a few strands of her hair let loose, framing her divine face. He never thought that she would choose this dress. But it suits her, so demure, so elegant, so pure, goddess like. Nothing too much. The simplicity of her dress enhances her charms. Because she is magnificent already. She doesn't need much. She is celestial, her beauty is beyond this universe. Tears pooling in the dam of his eyes. Don't cry SooHyun-ah. </p><p>
  <em>And I could see it<br/>
Right from the start<br/>
Right from the start<br/>
That you would be<br/>
Be my light in the dark<br/>
Light in the dark<br/>
Oh, you gave me no other choice<br/>
But to love you</em>
</p><p><em>"</em>You take care of my baby now, SooHyun-ah..." Her father whispers in his ear after they reach the altar. He nods, wiping the tears in the corner of his eyes with his thumb.</p><p>Her sister takes her small cascading bouquet consists of roses and wild flowers in hues of soft lavender.</p><p>They're standing now facing each other. She smiles her breathtaking smile, her starry eyes glinting with tears. She's eradiates radiantly, even the sun couldn't compete with her. Nothing ever will.</p><p>"You have the vows?" The Officiant inquires them. </p><p>He clears his throat. Holding her hands.</p><p>"<em>Seo YeaJi, </em><em>you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I see these vows not as promises but as privileges: I get to laugh with you and cry with you; care for you and share with you. I get to run with you and walk with you; build with you and live with you. Saranghae..."</em></p><p>His voice cracks, saying the words he's been remembering the last two months, declares them word after word to the woman he loves, pledging his love and his life in her hands, the velvety hands he cherishes so much. She bit her lips, hinders the tears escaping the brim of her eyes. He takes a deep breath, for his also almost falls.</p><p>She then opens her luscious lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Kim SooHyun, you have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant, and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible… You have made me a better person, as our love for one another is reflected in the way I live my life. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. Prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida. Te amo..."</em>
</p><p>A tear finally rolls to her cheek. Her heavenly voice will always send shiver to his spine, wherever, whenever, however. </p><p>"The rings please..." The Officiant asks for the rings. </p><p>Ryu TaeHyun immediately gives them the rings. He slides the diamonds eternity band on her finger, and she slips a simple plain wedding band on his. </p><p>"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!"</p><p>He presses his lips against hers. Tears fluxing from both of their eyes. Finally. After years, after tears, after laughs, after sacrifices. He can screaming from the top of his lungs that this woman is his. He pulls her waist closer to him, kisses her even deeper. He can hear the people cheers for them, congratulate them but he's indifferent. He just want to seals their promises.</p><p>After they break their kiss, she greets him with her crescent-eyed smile. He smooches her cheek, and breathes,</p><p>"<em>Saranghae, </em>Seo YeaJi<em>, </em>forever..."</p><p>Then they're cheering with everyone else. His groomsmen pat his back. The bridesmaids hugging her. His mother comes to him with face wet of tears, her mother holds him. His father shakes his hand, congratulates him. He's on cloud nine. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the wedding ceremony and lunch reception, that night they are having a private after party. Just them and some people they're close to. Friends, colleagues, family. No business partner, no special guest. Just them, spreading their happiness and loves. </p><p>She swaps her dress with flowy 3D flowery dress, see-through bubble sleeves, a plunging V neckline, full A-line circled skirt to allow her dances smoothly, and a statement low cut back. Her hair styled with messy braids up do, small flowers slipped in between strands.</p><p>She finds him poises there in front of the big window, like a mannequin in his suit. The beam of the moon hits his ravishing face, adorns his perfectly chiseled jaw, his sharp nose, palatable lips. He's still the same like the first time she laid her eyes on him, ten years ago. Not much change. He even become more... Manly? No. Mature? Not quite. Ethereal? Yes. He is ethereal and now is the man she can call husband.</p><p>"<em>Nampyeon?" </em>She summons him between her breath, so faintly, a half of her is hoping he doesn't catch it.</p><p>But he lifts his gaze from the city lights. Turns facing her, smiling his fascinating smile.</p><p>"<em>Ne?" </em>He smirks, raises his eyebrows. Steps towards her.</p><p>She flushes at that second. He heard it. Damn. She's flustered.</p><p>"By the love of God, my wife is so beautiful..." He reaches her cheek, leans closer and covers her lips with his. Just a soft deep lingering kiss.</p><p>"Are you ready?" He inquires her after they break the kiss. </p><p>She nods, smiling. He propounds his elbow, she links her arm. They walk the hallway to the rooftop of the hotel side by side.</p><p>"Can I hear the <em>nampyeon </em>again, <em>jaebal?" </em>He teases her.</p><p>"<em>Nampyeon..."</em></p><p><em>"</em>Again?"</p><p>
  <em>"Nampyeon..."</em>
</p><p>"Again?"</p><p>"<em>Ish..." </em>She smacks his chest gently, he bursts out laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rooftop is somehow feels different than before. The flowers are still there, but the lights now added. They're flooded by the warm brilliance of the flickering of thousands small lights scatters around. It's so romantic. The guests standing welcome them. They're cheering, applauding, shouting their congratulations. </p><p>She just finish her dinner when the intro of Perfect by Ed Sheeran plays. He stands up beside her, hands her his palm.</p><p>"Come on, our first dance!" His face's gleaming with joy, how could she say no? </p><p>He leads her to the dance floor, the guests are enliven the atmosphere.</p><p>
  <em>'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love<br/>
Not knowing what it was<br/>
I will not give you up this time<br/>
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own<br/>
And in your eyes, you're holding mine</em>
</p><p>He encircles her waist, she enlaces his neck. They rest their forehead on each other's. Just enjoying the music, absorbing each other's presence, drowning in their own love, their own world.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms<br/>
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song<br/>
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful<br/>
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms<br/>
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song<br/>
I have faith in what I see<br/>
Now I know I have met an angel in person<br/>
And she looks perfect<br/>
I don't deserve this<br/>
You look perfect tonight</em>
  </p>
</div><p><em>"</em>You are perfect Kim SooHyun-ssi..."</p><p>"<em>No do, </em>Seo YeaJi-ssi..."</p><p>" Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The guests shouting in unison.</p><p>"For the audience..." He lifts one corner of his lips and slams them to hers, she smiles in between their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>She's mingling with her highschool friends when he grabs her wrist, as the intro of Maroon 5's Sugar reverberates.</p><p>"I love this song, dance with me..."</p><p>"Wha..?" But he pulls her to the dance floor again, joyfully smiling.</p><p>
  <em>I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down<br/>
I need your loving, loving<br/>
I need it now<br/>
When I'm without you<br/>
I'm something weak<br/>
You got me begging, begging<br/>
I'm on my knees</em>
</p><p>They dance gleefully. </p><p>
  <em>Your sugar<br/>
Yes, please<br/>
Won't you come and put it down on me?<br/>
I'm right here, 'cause I need<br/>
Little love, a little sympathy<br/>
Yeah, you show me good loving<br/>
Make it alright<br/>
Need a little sweetness in my life<br/>
Your sugar<br/>
Yes, please<br/>
Won't you come and put it down on me?</em>
</p><p>He twirls her, then hauls her back in to his arms, she laughs.</p><p>Then a lot of guests join them, dancing their heart out.</p><p>They are having a blast.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sea teems and hisses, scrapes the stones, lashes the beach and releases. It sizzes, chafes the pebbles, dashes the sand and retreats. It fizzes and seethes, spits out grit and slaps the beach with its salty lips. At the edge of the cloud there was a brilliant white patch, like a turning page catching the sun. The rest was dove grey with a subtle hint of purple, announcing that the Maldive's sun is crawling to it's slumber.</p><p>He tilts his head, glances at the alluring face covered in wide sunglasses rested on his shoulder. His wife. He kisses the top of her head, strokes her upper arm.</p><p>"<em>Johda...</em>" The words coming out of her luscious lips.</p><p>"<em>Mwoge?"</em></p><p><em>"</em>The sunset, the beach, you..."</p><p>"Enjoy it as we only have three months before they fill our schedules..."</p><p>She hisses.</p><p>"Why do you need to remind me about that?" She sighs.</p><p>"That's one of the things I need to prepare as the result of marrying award winning superstar like you..." He chuckles.</p><p>"<em>Ish..." </em>She props her torso with one of her arm, the other's hitting him softly.</p><p>He snickers, cups her face and kiss her, wishing with every heart beat that this happiness stays forever.</p><p>"<em>Saranghae, </em>YeaJi-ah..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We finally saying goodbye to this story. Thank you so much for bear all of this with me. I love you all. Hope the summer and the love in this story could bring some warmth to the chilly winter.</p><p> </p><p>Ps : I don't really understand how the wedding in Korea goes, and I think because of both of our couple are Christian so I took the wedding that I know of. Apologize in advance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like always thank you to @iKONIC_md for helping me arrange the timeline and all suggestions. Saranghae...<br/>And those lovely ladies in the GC, you know who you are. Thank you for always making my day. Love you all.</p><p> </p><p>I never get tired to say thank you to all of my readers for all the wait, all the comments and all the motivations for me to write all of these.</p><p>You can meet me on my twitter @exafanizomai_ , there I'll inform about the update, and sometimes some HyunJi contents. Love you!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>